Bearing the Chosen
by JayCee's RedGold
Summary: What if there was a second Chosen One after Anakin… and Mara was the one to carry him? How would Mara react to such a violation of her body? How will Luke help Mara make it through this with her sanity intact? What would Luke do to make sure the child doesn't suffer the same fate as Anakin? - Edit and Repost from JCF
1. Prologue

**Title:** Bearing the Chosen  
**Rating:** T (no explicit sex, language or violence, but very mature themes)  
**Timeframe:** Not long after the _Jedi Academy Trilogy_  
**Characters:** Mara, Luke, and a little of everyone else.  
**Genre:** AU, Drama, Angst, Romance

**Summary:** What if there was a second Chosen One after Anakin… and Mara was the one to carry him? How would Mara react to such a violation of her body? How will Luke help Mara make it through this with her sanity intact? What would Luke do to make sure the child doesn't suffer the same fate as Anakin?

**NOTE:** This story was originally written in October 2005 through April 2006 on the Jedi Council Forums by my alter-ego RedGold. The prologue was originally a one-shot which was a response to a Mara Challenge on the forums. This was the challenge: "Surprise Blessing - In a universe with no Vong, where Mara doesn't have that stupid disease (!), write Mara letting Luke know that she's pregnant. Except she can't tell him straight out...it has to be done in some way that Luke realizes it for himself. Can be funny or sweet (even sappy!). Must include the words: _momentous, fertile, stimulating, abundant, _the phrase _swollen like a Hutt _(bonus points if Luke says it and Mara doesn't kill him!)"

I think pretty much everyone went the fluff route, and ultimately I failed the challenge, but, well, you'll see…

* * *

**Prologue**

Spending several hours in hyperspace usually leaves a pilot slightly more than tired. For a Jedi Master pilot, it left him just plain tired.

Luke had spent the last two hours lying fully clothed on his bed in his Coruscant apartment, sleeping. He didn't want to use the Force to refresh himself unless he really needed to. Getting some sleep worked well enough, who was he to knock it?

There was a pounding on the door that he hoped was a dream but turned out to be exactly what it was. With a stretch of his limbs he stood and made his way across his apartment. Very few people knew he was on planet at the moment, and the woman he felt on the other side of the door wasn't supposed to be one of them.

"Mara?" Luke said after the door slid open. Before him stood the red-head, slightly disheveled, not exactly looking like herself.

"We need to talk," and with that she brushed past him into his living area.

"You okay?" he shut the door and followed after her, trying to get a read on her emotions and only finding slightly ordered chaos.

"No," she turned on him, furry blazing in her eyes, "I am not okay!"

"Woah," he held up his hands in defense, then gestured to the sofa, "why don't you sit down and tell me what's wrong."

"Everything, apparently," she gritted out and then uncharacteristically flopped down on the sofa, her head falling into her hands.

Luke slowly approached the woman, sitting across from her in a lightly padded chair. He hadn't seen the former Imperial for almost five months now since she left the Academy to work with the Smuggler's Alliance. While he hadn't been keeping track of her every movement, surely he would have heard if something horrible had happened.

"Mara," he said quietly, trying to peak under her hands to meet her eyes, "why don't you tell me what's wrong."

She let out a sardonic laugh, "You mean other than the fact that I'm going to be as swollen as a hutt in a month or two."

"As swollen as a hutt?" Luke tried to wrap that image around his brain.

Mara's head snapped up and she glared at him, but just as quickly started to chew her lip. "Luke…"

After a long moment of silence, "Mara, you want to tell me something, that is abundantly clear, so why don't you just tell me?"

"I'm pregnant," she blurted and her eyes went wide.

Luke blinked… then blinked again. Mara was pregnant? "You're pregnant?"

"Yes," she said, flustered.

"Pregnant?" his mind was still registering the word.

Mara made a squeak of annoyance. "My fertile field has been ploughed and seeded, how much more obvious do I have to make it!"

"Sorry," Luke shook his head, "I was just shocked, I guess."

"How do you think I felt when the med droid told me?" she snapped.

Briefly Luke wondered if the med droid was still functioning. "Of course, this is a rather momentous time for you."

"No kidding," she rolled her eyes.

"It will change your life," he almost said automatically, too many thoughts racing through his mind. Who was the father? Would it be Force sensitive? How would that change Mara's outlook on the Jedi?

"You know you make for such stimulating conversation," she said dryly.

"Sorry," he apologized again. "It's a surprise. I thought you weren't one for children."

She had a sudden intake of breath and Luke kicked himself. He hadn't heard of Mara dating any man, well, ever, and she didn't seem like one for casual affairs. Fears started to creep in as to how this child was conceived.

"I'm not," she pointed at her belly which still looked flat and firm, but she was wearing bagger clothing than usual, "and this shouldn't have happened."

"Well," Luke swallowed, wondering how to approach this. Was Mara seeking him out as some sort of spiritual advisor? "Repress meds have been known to fail, especially when taken in conjunction with other medicines."

"No," she shook her head sending her mass of red hair into a wild fire impression, "you don't understand. There is no possible way this could have happened."

Luke took a minute to comprehend the statement, "What do you mean, no possible way?"

"As far as I know," she said quietly, her resolving cracking just noticeably, "I haven't been intimate with a man in… well… years."

Letting out a long breath, Luke's fears started to manifest themselves. Mara worked in a dangerous business full of all types. He knew she could take care of herself but he always dreaded the one day she wouldn't be able to.

He was trying to come up with a response that would let her know he was there for her to help her, whatever she wanted to do, and to support her as both a friend and as a Jedi Master, when she looked at him strangely.

Was there accusation there?

"Mara?"

"I had Ghent break into the government's health files," her demeanor turned cold, "it has all the DNA profiles for its military members."

"Yes," he said slowly, "it does."

"Your DNA included..." she trailed off.

Luke met her eyes, surely she wasn't about to suggest?

"So tell me, Luke," she said his name sharply, a blaster appearing from nowhere and aimed right at him, "how did you come to be the father of my child?"

All Luke could do was stare down the barrel of the blaster in shock. He had no answer for her.

* * *

Yeah, so, after that bantha fodder hit the fan I was requested to continue the story and explain what the heck just happened…


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you everyone for reading! I especially adore those who take the time to post a comment, you're the best!**

**I should do some steady updates of the story since it's already written, but I don't have an exact schedule. I'll try to start posting twice a week at least. **

**Lastly, for the person who asked "Why do all your stories have Mara wanting to kill Luke?" my only answer is "Because it's canon..." ;)  
Though, to be honest, not all my stories are like that. _The Last Dance_, _Padti's Passing Inn_ and _Something I Can't Finish_ are two previously posted stories that don't have that particular storyline. I'm sure I'll get these posted here soon enough.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"There must be a mistake somewhere," Luke managed a reply to Mara's accusation that he was the father of her child.

"Genetics don't lie," she yelled at him, quickly standing from her seat and crossing the distance between them, blaster still raised, "nor the Force!"

Taking his eyes from the deadly weapon, deadly because a hormonal pregnant lady who used to be an assassin was holding it, he risked a glance at her stomach. A simple probe with the Force revealed the still developing child.

"Can't be…" he whispered in shock.

"See!" she practically screeched, the blaster barrel butting up against his chest. "What did you do to me?"

"I didn't do anything," he shot back, trying to calculate his escape from the blaster while being utterly confused by the evidence presented to him.

"This baby didn't make itself!" she was visibly fuming now.

A thought struck Luke. It was the very reason he had come to Coruscant in the first place. "Maybe it did?"

Wrong thing to say.

Luke managed to dodge the blaster shot only by the sake of his Jedi abilities. He pushed his chair backwards, the beam racing over his head. Rolling with the chair he flipped and landed on his feet.

Automatically his hand had went to his lightsaber, but he refused to unclip it from his belt. Instead he gripped Mara's blaster with the Force, yanking it from her hand and sending it spiraling into the hallway.

Wasting no time she rushed him, her fists out. Backing up as he blocked her assault he was torn. He didn't want to harm the baby but she needed to stop attacking and listen to him for a moment.

Seeing an opening he grabbed her wrist as he placed his foot behind hers. Putting her off balance he managed to pivot her around.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed as she struggled against him.

With one hand across the bottom of her ribcage, well above the baby, and the other hand still holding her wrist, he held her firm. "Think of the baby."

Her body quickly stiffened, one hand moving to her belly. Luke sensed out at the presence and found it agitated, but otherwise fine, much to his relief.

"Damn you, Skywalker," she growled, "damn you to hell."

"Mara," he ignored her outburst, "we need to think about this logically, it's what you're good at."

"Let go of me," she gave a slight jerk against his arms.

"I will if you promise to listen."

She jerked again, but gave an angry sigh. "Alright, fine, I'll listen. Just stop touching me."

"Okay," he released her slowly, "thank you."

Pulling away she stomped over to the sofa and flopped down, arms protectively wrapped around her midriff. "What did you do to me?"

"I swear I didn't do anything," he reiterated as he tipped his chair back up to sit. "Think about it. I've been on Yavin for the past seven months working with the Jedi Academy and you've been all over the place with your job. This is the first time we've been on the same planet together, let alone seen each other, since you left."

She opened her mouth, then closed it, then opened it again and said, "So?"

"So, I haven't seen you in five months," he sighed. "Had I done anything to you then you would be much farther along."

"Could be time delayed?" she argued.

"Mara, please," he made a face at her ridiculous comment, though he couldn't really blame her skepticism. The child's Force signature was very much close to his own, more so than even his sister's, if that was possible.

"The problem, Jedi," she got evil again, her eyes going cold and distant, "is that I don't _remember_ you doing anything to me."

"Because I didn't do anything!" He had to make her see, though the truth might be harder to bear. "You have to believe me when I say that I would never hurt you."

"How do I know this isn't any dark side tendencies showing through?" she retorted. "You have been skirting it ever since Byss."

"I know," he said sadly, "and I've been trying to work past that, trying to learn from my mistakes so that I don't make them again. That's why I came to Coruscant."

"Lies," she shook her head and would barely meet his gaze. This wasn't the Mara he knew, strong and collected, but a much more scared and frightened woman who was lashing out like a wild animal.

"Mara, you know me, you know manipulation and the dark side," he lowered a serious gaze. "Tell me, what does your feelings, your gut, tell you?"

She studied him for a long moment, then averted her eyes. "Doesn't explain how you fathered my child."

"I didn't," he said softly, "but I do believe I might be related to it, in a way."

She shook her head, confused, "But you're an only male child, no blood uncle…"

"I know," he nodded. "I'm assuming you ran a paternity test using my DNA in the system records."

"Yes…"

"What was the percentage?"

"Ninety-five," she shrugged.

"If I remember correctly," Luke had to think back to when his friend Wes had a paternity suit against him, a false one, but he had learned the ins and outs of the system during that particular episode, "the way the percentages works, anything under ninety-eight is suspect and could be other close family members."

"But anything above ninety-three means I've got the right family," she added, "and you have no blood male relatives."

"Right," he nodded.

She blinked, "You're not saying you have another brother out there or something?"

"No," he lightly smiled, "the Force is telling me that it's something else, the very reason I'm on Coruscant right now."

"Just tell me straight, Skywalker," she rubbed the bridge of her nose, "because I'm in no mood at the moment to listen to your Jedi mumbo."

"Fair enough," he could only imagine how much mental anguish Mara was going through right now. "I told you I was trying to learn from my mistakes to keep myself from falling to the dark side again."

"Yeah…"

"Well, I got curious as to why my father fell to the dark side," Luke swallowed hard, reliving moments in his life that had changed him forever, "and I thought I should find out."

"You don't want to be like father, like son," she let out a small rhetoric laugh.

"Something like that," he agreed somewhat. "It was hard finding information on Anakin, since Palpatine did a very good job purging the records."

"Tionne was working on that," Mara seemed to have calmed down from the homicidal tendencies she had displayed earlier and was now genuinely curious. Great, or was she suffering from mood swings already?

He made a mental note to himself, try not to set her off, she's already shot at him once.

"Yes, and she discovered something," he looked around for his datapad. With a quick tug of the Force he sent it towards himself, catching it in mid-air. "There is reference to a Chosen One."

"A Chosen One?" she leaned forward, trying to get a peak at the datapad.

"Apparently the Chosen One was supposed to have been a creation of the Force, sent to bring balance to the Force," he said as he scanned for what he was looking for.

"Created by the Force," she shook her head, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"Tionne knows this better than I at the moment," Luke answered, finding the passage, "but she believes that the Force itself was able to create life inside a woman's womb."

"Like the Force fertilized the egg?" she asked with skepticism in her voice.

"Something like that," he shrugged, "apparently I have no grandfather."

"Come again?"

"Some rare documents were found by Tionne that reference Anakin Skywalker as two things, the 'hero without fear' and the 'chosen one'," he read from the datapad. "A completely separate document, much older, references to 'the coming of the Chosen One who would bring balance to the Force'. The Chosen One being 'born of the Force itself, with no father save the Force'."

"But Vader killed off all the Jedi and let the Sith rule," she shook her head, "how is that balance?"

"I wondered about that myself," he nodded, "but I got to thinking about that day above Endor."

"On the Death Star," she said quietly.

"Yes," he took a deep breath and carried on, "by then Yoda and Obi-Wan had died leaving me the last of the Jedi. Palpatine was of course a Sith, as was Vader."

"Two-to-one."

"Exactly," he smiled at her. "Vader was once Anakin, a Jedi. He knew both worlds. When Palpatine was killing me with Force Lightening Anakin became a crux. There was one Jedi, one Sith, and one who was both."

"I think I understand," she chewed her lip. "There was now balance in the Force, and he then made a choice, Jedi or Sith, and chose Jedi."

"Yes," he said, a strange pride coming over him.

"But what does this have to do with me?" her mood started to shift again.

"Well," Luke quickly scanned down to the next area, "the source that talks of the Chosen One speaks of another Chosen One to come afterwards."

"Another Chosen One?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently the Force is not new at this whole creating life for a purpose business," he found the passage he wanted, "though it's a rare occurrence. Seems Anakin was the first in ten thousand years."

"Wait," something sparked in her eyes, "didn't the Jedi civil war that spawned the Sith occur ten thousand years ago?"

"So you do remember your lessons," he smiled, "and yes, give or take."

"I do listen, you know," she shot back sardonically.

"I do now," he said gently. "Anyway, the passage speaks of a Chosen One which would come after the balance in force was complete in order 'to bring balance to the living world'."

"Well," she snorted, "that could mean about a billion things."

"Yes," he agreed, reading the text for anything he missed, "which is why I think it was completely ignored. It seems that even Anakin's status as the Chosen One was doubted by many."

"I bet they rethought that when he was running them through with his saber," she laughed, then sobered. "Sorry."

"It's okay," he soothed. "Apparently Anakin was meant to do these things, but in any case, it's in the past, and we need to look to the future."

"You think my baby is the second Chosen One?" she rubbed her belly as she spoke.

"I think so," he quickly weighed all the possibilities and the Force nudged him once again. "It's no coincidence that we just now discovered this information. Also, if the child is a product of the Force, just like my father was, then it makes sense that it would be genetically similar, sans whatever genetics were taken from my grandmother to Anakin, and you to your child."

"Hence ninety-five percent," she said thoughtfully.

"Yes, because essentially your child's _father_ would be the same as my _grandfather_."

"Enough to make your head spin," she started to rub her temples.

"Yeah," the reality of it was starting to hit him. At first he wasn't sure of what to make out of not having a grandfather, and all the talk of the Chosen One. Now he spoke of it as an everyday occurrence, and to a woman who was in the same position as his grandmother must have been in.

"So," she rubbed her arms, now looking slightly vulnerable, "how do we check and see if this is a Chosen One. I mean, I am pretty sure I can account for all my whereabouts at the time of… conception. But if there is someone out there I need to kill I'd like to get it done before I have to waddle instead of walk."

Luke's first inclination was to caution Mara about the dark side, but for all her talk, all he could feel coming off of her was fear… fear for the child. She may not be one for children, but even she had the basic motherly instincts of protection.

"Cilghal and Tionne, along with a few others, brought the shuttle in from Yavin. I was just resting when you showed since I got here faster in my X-Wing," he explained, then checked his crono. "They are due to meet me in an hour at Leia's, we'll going to tell her what we found out about our father."

"You want to tell them about my baby?" she raised her voice.

"Well, yes," he tried not to incite her. "Just Cilghal and Tionne, the rest were just catching a ride in. Anyway, they would be better able to decide if this child is a Chosen One or not."

"Oh," she replied quietly. "Makes sense, I guess."

"We'll discuss this after we talk to Leia since she's making time in her schedule to meet with us," he tried to sound diplomatic. "Why don't you stay here till we get back. I know Leia had the food supplies stocked up when I told her I was coming so have what you like."

"I'm not hungry," she mumbled.

"Are you sure?" he was under the impression that most pregnant women ate, if not a lot, at least regularly.

"Yes," she rubbed her arms again, her mood shifting almost into depression.

"Hey," he got up and sat next to her, gingerly putting one arm around her. "It's going to be okay, I promise."

"What right do you have to make that promise?" she grumbled, trying to tug away from him.

"My right as your friend," he gave her a gentle squeeze, and after a thought, "and as the baby's nephew."

"Was that your attempt at a joke, Luke?"

"Yes…"

"Don't do it again," she groaned but he could see the corner of her mouth tipped up in a smile.

"Alright then," he gave her another hug. "I'll see you in a little bit, and remember, everything will be okay."

"You promise," she looked up at him, perhaps a bit of relief in her eyes.

"I promise."


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you again everyone! **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Mara sat at Luke's kitchen table staring at a plate of strizzleberries. He sat them out for her before he left hoping she would eat something. She had to smile at his kindness that bordered on over protectiveness.

He would make a good husband and father to some girl one day.

Thoughts of paternity brought her back to reality. She, of all people, was going to be a mother. A helpless fragile being was going to depend on her for protection, comfort, food, and support.

Quickly she rushed to the refresher and threw up food she hadn't remembered eating.

Groaning she made her way to the sink, which could have been a mile away as far as she could care at the moment. She opened the small compartment in search of something to wash her mouth out. Settling on a rinse she took a healthy swig and spat it out after rolling the liquid across her tongue. She then put everything back and cleaned the sink, not wanting to leave a mess for Luke to have to deal with.

Closing the compartment she found herself gazing at herself for the first time since the med droid had told her she was pregnant. Her eyes were blood-shot and hair a knotted mass of wannabe curls.

"There's mother material for you," she laughed at her image.

With a disgusted sigh she walked back into the kitchen, flopping down in front of the same berries.

"I can't do this," she whispered into the air.

She didn't know the first thing about babies. What if she caused it serious harm through her ignorance or even killed it? Would she know when it was hungry, or wet, or one of the millions of other reasons babies cry? Could she teach it right from wrong considering her own background in the subject?

_Chosen One…_

As if she didn't have enough to worry about, now her child had the potential to become the next Vader.

Once again she broke into tears, something she wasn't prone to do but couldn't stop herself of late. Her head was in her hands, water seeping through onto the table top.

She couldn't do this. She could do anything but she couldn't do this.

What if she gave it up? Would he reach his destiny? Would it make him fall? Is this how Anakin fell? She was an orphan, could she do that to another?

_It will be okay._

Mara wasn't sure if the voice came from Luke through the Force or if it was merely an echo of his parting words. Regardless, she rolled the statement over in her mind.

How could it be okay? She was going to birth a Chosen child of the Force in a galaxy just getting over the last one.

_It will be okay. I promise._

Settling back in her chair she took a deep breath and placed her hand on her stomach. She reached out for the presence that was so much like Luke's, strong yet innocent. Even at this stage it responded, if only on a basic level of emotions.

Maybe she was just fooling herself, but she swore the child loved her already. It didn't care what she had been, what she was, or her skill level, she was mom and that's all that mattered.

Bursting into another round of tears she held herself close with the realization that she loved the child back. It might not be technically hers, but she didn't care. She would do whatever it took to keep the child safe, even if it meant swallowing her own pride and asking for help.

Her baby would have the most normal childhood she could give it, all things considered, she promised.

A small smile crossed her lips and she took a nice clean breath. Perhaps things would be okay after all?

Realizing she still looked a right mess she hoped Luke wouldn't mind if she borrowed his shower to clean up before Cilghal and Tionne came over. Turning the water on and letting it warm she slipped out of her loose tunic and trousers and then moved under the fine spray. Cleansers were basic brands but she wasn't about to be picky.

Toweling off she didn't want to slip back into her old clothes, they were wet with tears and sweat. Luke was her best friend, surely he wouldn't mind her borrowing some clothes right now.

She wrapped a large towel around herself and went in search of something to wear. Easily she found a pair of running slacks and an exercise tunic in a drab shade of grey in his dresser. They weren't a perfect fit, but they would do.

Walking back into the kitchen she checked the time. They would be with Leia for at least another hour. Having nothing better to do, and knowing he was right, she started to nibble at the strizzleberries.

Nibbling turned to downright gorging.

One would have thought she had been starving to death the way she devoured her sweet berry victims. Suddenly she wanted something tangy and ripped his kitchen apart to find some cora juice mix. Running across portions of pangie and lettia she ate them too.

She found herself giggling as the poured the cora over some peara fruit.

Pausing she set down the juice and placed her face in her hands. This was so unlike her. What was she turning into?

"A typical pregnant lady," a voice answered her.

Mara stood, startled. She hadn't heard the door open or the three people enter.

Cilghal was the first to approach her, mirth in her large bulbous eyes. "Mood shifts and erratic food cravings are very common for pregnant women as their hormones have been placed into disarray and they are now eating for two."

"I know," Mara snapped, trying to regain… something, though she wasn't sure what.

"You're not special, Mara," Cilghal replied. "You will go through the same changes and conflicts as any other pregnant human female."

"This isn't exactly a normal pregnancy," she said dryly.

"Yes," Cilghal said thoughtfully. "Do you have the genetic samples with you?"

Mara nodded, reaching for a pocket that wasn't there. Blushing and avoiding Luke's eyes she said, "Sorry, left them in the refresher."

Quickly she dashed into the fresher and pulled the datapad from her trousers pocket. She also straightened up anything she might have left out of place. Returning, she handed it to the Mon Calamarian.

"Thank you," she said as she started to read. "Can you give me and Tionne a few minutes to look this over?"

"Sure thing," Mara shrugged, nagging doubts starting to come back to the surface once again.

What if it was the Chosen One? Or worse, it wasn't?

Luke came up beside her, his arm draping loosely around her shoulders. Normally she'd brush him off but the contact and warmth felt good. "You okay?"

"I'll know in a few minutes," she sighed, moving away from him and grabbing the bowl of food she had been preparing. Taking a utensil with her she walked into the living room to give the two women space to work.

Luke slowly followed behind her, but stopping short of a few meters from the sofa where she sat. "Can I ask why you're wearing my clothes?"

"Oh, sorry," she blushed, again, something else she just didn't do, ever. "I really needed a shower and change. I hoped you wouldn't mind."

He smiled gently, "I don't mind. I'm glad you feel better."

"Thank you," she said shyly and went about eating her peara fruit, he finally sat down across from her.

There was a long moment of awkward silence which Mara found annoying. "So, how did Leia take the news?"

"Better than I hoped," Luke released a long breath. "Knowing that perhaps all this was destiny makes it a bit easier to bear the burden."

"Yeah," she moved a piece of fruit around her bowl. "Do you think that my baby… will… um…"

"Have the same fate as Anakin's?" he quietly finished for her.

"Yeah…"

Luke shrugged, "Who can say?"

"That's helpful," she groaned.

"Listen," his voice was full of caring and stability, "every parent fears for their child's future. I know Leia and Han once considered never having children because of their heritage."

"I don't blame them," she mumbled a reply.

"But it's not just them who worry," he sighed. "Parents of non-Force sensitive children always worry that they are going to screw up, make too many mistakes."

"Where you reading my mind?" she started to grow angry.

"I just know you," he answered unfazed.

Embarrassed she turned her head away. "The stakes are higher now."

"No, they aren't." He reached out and took the bowl out of her hands, setting it on the table then returning to hold her hands tight. "If he has a destiny he will fulfill it, no matter what, even if it means great pain. There is nothing you can do to stop that if the Force wills it."

Tears started to pools in her eyes and few drops escaped.

"Otherwise he will be a little boy just like every other little boy, and should be treated as such," he continued. "You can't put the burden of being the Chosen One on him, or on yourself."

Mara opened her mouth to speak but Cilghal and Tionne entered.

"Mara," Cilghal said softly, "I just need to ask you a question."

"Sure," Mara shrugged.

"Are you positive that you did not have any intimate relations with a man give or take two months and one week ago?"

"Yes," she answered firmly, "and no, I can't think of any 'missing time' either."

The Jedi healer nodded, "I thought as much."

"So what's the verdict?"

"After viewing the genetics of your child, and that of Master Skywalkers," Cilghal took a long breath, "I do believe this child is too genetically similar to Anakin Skywalker's likely genetic code not to be created from the same genetic profile."

"The Force, you mean," Mara sighed.

"Yes," Cilghal nodded.

Suddenly she was cold, rubbing her forearms to gain warmth. She was going to be birthing a child of destiny… a powerful child…

Tionne came and sat beside her. "I've done research over the Chosen One for Master Skywalker, and not much is said about the one to follow the balance of the Force."

"He's to bring balance to the living world?" Mara said numbly.

"Yes, though I'm unsure what that means." Tionne clicked a few times at her datapad. "World has several connotations, especially paired with the term living. These meanings have also changed over the years and I have no idea when the prophecies originated, only the references left by a… Qui-Gon Jinn."

"It doesn't matter," Luke stated.

"It doesn't?" Mara and Tionne said at once.

"The child cannot know he's a Chosen One," he firmly set his jaw on the matter.

Mara was about to question him when it became clear to her from what he said earlier. "If he is destined to do something, he will do it. There is no need to burden him with the knowledge that at some point in his life he'll do something that apparently will have a vast effect on the galaxy."

"Exactly," Luke gave a small smile, but then it faded just as quickly. "I believe Anakin knowing of his destiny might have aided in his downfall. Some expected too much of him and some doubted him. He probably constantly second guessed himself and every decision he made, or was constantly reminded of how one action could affect everything."

"I believe you are right in that assessment," Tionne said softly. "There is no point in giving the child this unknown burden, it would be unfair."

"So what do I tell everyone?" Mara knew they were right but there was still the matter of immaculate conception to deal with. "I can't just tell people the Force gave me a child just to be funny."

"People will assume the baby has a father," Tionne answered. "There is nothing that says you have to tell them who that father is."

"True," Mara chewed her lip, "but what about the Force signature? It's close to Luke's. And if this baby is made of the same stuff as Anakin it will probably come out with blonde hair and blues eyes too."

"It is most likely that it will resemble Master Skywalker sans whatever visible traits he inherited from his mother," Cilghal agreed.

"Oh, great," Mara was as sarcastic as possible, "I can't wait to see the holoreporters get a hold of this."

"Blonde hair and blue eyes are not uncommon," Tionne retorted, "just look at Kam."

"Oh, even better," Mara rubbed her temples.

"It gives plenty of doubt to the parentage," she pointed out, "then all you have to do refute that Luke is the father and you have evidence to support that."

"There is still the matter of the Force signature," Cilghal added. "We'd have to let the Jedi know or else they will come to the conclusion that Luke is the father, just as Mara originally did."

Tionne shook her blonde locks. "But if we let them know then the burden is placed on him because every Jedi will look at him differently and treat him differently."

Mara let out a sardonic laugh. "I vote we tell everyone the Force is playing a cruel joke on me… it's not far from the truth."

"Well," Luke finally spoke after having gone silent, "we could tell them that the child is mine. That would solve most of our problems."

"Nice try farmboy," Mara drolled. "No one would peg you for the affairs kind of man, but they would expect you to take an active role in raising _your_ child."

"So we get married, all problems solved."

"What did I tell you about making jokes?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Once again, thank you all for reading! I especially appreciate those who take the time to review. You guys are awesome!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Why you over-noble Sith of a Jedi!" she spat at him, her finger poking against his breast bone. Luke hoped she hadn't found her blaster while he was gone.

He grabbed her by the shoulders gently, hoping to calm her down. "It makes the most sense, and you know it!"

"Does not!" she growled.

"Does too!" he almost laughed but maintained his serious level gaze.

"Does not!"

Luke sighed and shook his head, "Would you sit down and listen to my argument for a moment?"

She seemed to think about it, then with a death glare she sat back on the sofa. "Start talking."

"Tionne, Cilghal," Luke addressed the other two women, "could you leave us for a moment?"

"Of course," Tionne said as she stood, both making their way back into the kitchen.

"Okay," Luke took a deep breath, wondering where to start sorting out his logic into a coherent thought. "The most important point to remember is that this child needs as normal a childhood as possible. He can't know he's a Chosen One."

"I'm going to give him the best I can," she snapped at him.

Luke pushed the chair he had occupied earlier a little closer to her and sat down. He was close enough to take her hands in his so he did. "I know you will. I don't doubt that at all."

"Doesn't seem that way," she looked away disgusted, though didn't pull her hands from his.

"Why?" he asked gently.

She gave an exaggerated sigh of 'oh please'. "Why else would you want to get married? You think I need to be watched."

"No, that's not it," he tried to sound as sincere as possible because her fears couldn't be farther from the truth. "I'm just trying to find the best option."

"Option for what?"

"Everyone is going to assume this child is mine," he stroked the back of her hand with his thumb, a slight wistfulness in his voice. "While we might convince others that it's not, the Jedi will know. That will hurt both of our reputations, and the child."

"I don't care about my reputation," she answered, then sighed, "but you're right. They will look at him like he's some sort of unwanted bastard child, which might be worse than knowing he's a Chosen."

"So we say he is mine," he slightly frowned. "We'll have to say he was an accident, but one we don't regret. It's better than denying him."

"I guess," she reluctantly agreed. "However, if you claim this child as yours you'll have to act as if he was… that's a lifelong commitment, Luke."

"I know," he nodded, having come to the same conclusion before. "I want to do this, for the child."

"Why?" she asked softly.

"We both know what it's like to not have a father," he couldn't keep the pain from his voice if he tried. "Now I know Anakin didn't have one either. I can't let this child suffer the same when I have the ability to be a father to him."

"There is no going half-way on this," she pressed. "He will believe you are his father till the day he dies."

"I won't disappoint him," he stated firmly. "I will always be there for him, till the day I die."

"How can you for a child that isn't yours?"

"Easily," he smiled gently at her, hoping she would understand. "This boy and I are kindred spirits."

Strangely enough he seemed to have the same nagging feeling as Mara did that the child would be a boy, even though it was difficult to tell at this point in the Force.

"Could you love him?" Mara asked quietly.

Closing his eyes he took a long breath and searched his feelings. True the child might _feel_ like him but it was not of his blood. But like Luke, the boy was a child mistreated by fate.

"I can't say I love him at this moment," Luke admitted, "but I will try and no matter what I will always care for him, that I can and will promise you."

Her lips trembled slight as she spoke, "I believe you would always do right by my child."

"And I will," he squeezed her hands gently.

"Thank you," she smiled, something of a glow about her.

"No need to thank me, I want to do this," he tried to put his complete sincerity into his words.

She still smiled, but it started to fade. "This only solves half of the issue."

"Half?"

"You asked me to marry you," her brow scrunched, "sort of."

"I did," a slight blush warmed his cheeks. When he had said the words they had just fallen out of his mouth without censure.

"We don't' have to," Mara went on. "We can say you are the father, it was an accident, and I refuse to marry you. People would expect that of me."

He opened his mouth to refute her statement, but realized he couldn't. Too many considered her nothing more than Palpatine's pet with just as many moral values.

"Do you want to prove them right?" he boldly asked.

"I don't have a choice," she answered grimly.

"Not if you accept what I'm offering."

Her eyes glistened and he wondered if she would cry on him. He had never really seen her cry before now. Motherhood was bringing out a whole new side to the Mara Jade he knew and occasionally feared.

"I can't, Luke," she finally breathed.

"Yes, you can," he tried to keep his voice logical, unemotional.

"No," she shook her head.

"Why not?" he almost cracked at her refusal which hurt him deeper than he thought it would. "Am I that unlikable?"

"On the contrary," she lifted one hand from his and cupped his cheek, "you are very likable."

He blushed slightly at the contact. "Then I don't understand."

"You'll make a great husband to the woman of your dreams one day," she said gently. "I won't keep you from that just for the sake of my honor."

"Oh…" he actually hadn't considered that eventuality.

"It will be okay," she added. "I've handled worse, people will get over it."

This was true… but still. "What about the child?"

"What about him?"

Luke swallowed, knowing he was about to set her off. "Do you want him to grow up hearing whispers? Reading a holo report about the bastard child of the Imp whore?"

He saw the hand coming, could have blocked it if had wished, but he knew he deserved the slap that stung across his face.

"How dare you," the words were low in a predatory growl.

"You know the sludge news," he kept his calm, "that was kind."

"This is blackmail," she said through gritted teeth.

"Blackmail?" he practically laughed the word.

"You want me to take your future away from you, well, I won't do it!" Mara stood and moved away. This time he could have sworn tears had fallen from her eyes.

"You can't look at it that way," he sighed, walking up behind her but keeping his distance.

"What other way is there to look?" she choked, he knew she was crying now.

"Mara," he sighed, deciding to take a chance at this emotional version of his friend and wrapped his arms around her gently. "Let's look at it this way… do you see me dating anyone right now? Even interested in dating?"

There was a pause as she composed herself. "No…"

"Do you see my calendar free for such things in the next, oh, decade?" he hoped to garner a smile from her.

She chuckled just slightly and replied, "Not the way you are running."

He walked around in front of her to look her in the eyes. "At this time in my life I have no interest in dating or finding Mrs. Right."

Her nose wrinkled. "So, you're settling?"

Wrong thing to say again.

"You misunderstand," he quickly corrected. "I'm saying that I want to devote a part of myself to raising this child like a father would, and being married would make it easier on both of us as well as the child. I have no other entanglements and don't look to be any time soon. I'm not settling, just realizing the potential of the situation."

"But what about after a decade?" she shook her head. "Hell, tomorrow you could find the woman of your dreams, you never know."

"You're right," he conceded. "However, I want to do this, I need to do this, for him."

"How do we even know we can live with each other without killing each other?" she was grabbing at straws now, he had her on the run.

"How does any couple know?" he laughed gently. "Remember the saying so old no one even knows what planet it comes from anymore? 'Those who love can sometimes not live, and those who can live can sometimes not love. Those who can love and live are the lucky few.'"

She raised one eyebrow. "I've never heard that before."

He blinked, "You haven't?"

"Seriously, I haven't."

"Oh," he was a momentary loss, he thought everyone had heard it. "Well, in any case, it says that love isn't enough to be able to have a stable relationship. It requires a lot more, love is just an added bonus."

"So you're saying if we work hard enough we can do this," she sounded resigned to her fate.

"Between the two of us, considering we don't like to fail at anything or not complete what we start," he grinned, "yes."

"I'm not talking you out of this, am I?"

She let her head fall and he tipped it back up gently rubbing his thumb across her chin. "Nope. Stubborn, reckless farmboy strikes again."

"If you take all my good lines," her mouth started to tip up in a smile, "what am I supposed to say?"

He smiled back, "Say yes, you'll marry me?"

She shook her head but the smile was still there, "Yes, I'll marry you, you crazy gundark."

Chuckling he pulled her into an embrace, holding her tight. He was going to be a husband and father, though not really, but it didn't matter to him, he couldn't be more delighted.

"One thing," she whispered into his ear and he pulled back just enough to meet her eyes. "This isn't forever. I want you to be able to have your own _real_ family some day."

"I understand," he nodded.

"We can always claim we love each other but couldn't live with each other and divorce in a few years," she added. "It will garner a few remarks, but nothing like what would happen if we didn't marry, as you said."

Luke really didn't like the idea of divorce, but she was right. This was a marriage of convenience and he should dash any ideas to the contrary. "I have a request."

"Go on."

"We can't tell the Jedi or our friends, but, I want to tell Leia and Han," Leia was his only blood family and Han was like a brother to him. He wanted to make sure that they understood, especially later down the line when the eventual divorce happened.

Mara nodded, "They should know."

"Thank you," he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "We can tell them tomorrow, I think she has had enough to deal with today with the revelations about our father."

"Okay," she started to shift awkwardly. "So, I guess we should start planning things out, making ground rules."

"We could, but first things first, you look like hell," he had to grin at the completely unamused look on her face. "When was the last time you got some proper sleep?"

She chewed her lip, "Not since the med droid told me about the baby and that was a few days ago."

"Then we'll do that now," he placed his hands on her shoulders lightly. "Everything else we can deal with as it comes. I am sure Leia will help us with the wedding and such."

"The wedding," she smirked. "I can't believe you talked me into this."

"Neither can I," he grinned.

"Just remember," she pointed her finger at him, "you got us into this mess."

He thought about that statement for a moment, then looked down at her stomach. "Why do women always blame the male?"

"Habit," she giggled, then stopped abruptly. "If I turn into a giggling fool, shoot me."

After picturing Mara as a giggling fool, he said, "Agreed."

"So," a moment of silence had passed, "you going to give me a ride back to my apartment?"

"Actually," he blushed again, "I thought you could stay here tonight."

"Excuse me?" she deadpanned.

"You take the bed, I'll take the sofa," he quickly added. "Might as well start on the illusion and you're wearing my clothes anyway."

She looked down at herself, "Oh yeah."

"We can talk in the morning and go see Leia in the afternoon."

Shaking her head, she said, "You think you have everything figured out, don't you?"

"Not everything, just enough."

"Let's hope."


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Mara had slept in some strange beds in her lifetime, but those she could handle. This, this was something completely different. For all purpose pretence, she was laying in her fiancée's bed.

How in the nine Corellian hells did she let him talk her into this? It was madness, it wouldn't work.

She had to get away from everything. It is the only way she could raise her baby without issue. Find a planet where she could disappear, no one knowing her past or present.

Hopefully the Force would still do its job and lead her son to his destiny.

Laying one hand on her belly she felt for the small life within. "This is for the best."

"You say that," a voice answered her back. She looked up to see Luke standing in the doorway, dressed down in sleep pants and a loose shirt, "but is it true?"

"I was talking about our marriage," she covered, pulling the blanket up modestly.

"No, you weren't," he shook his head and walked into the room. "You were going to run out on me."

Anger started to boil up inside her. "Stay out of my head!"

"I wasn't in your head," he sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, turned slightly towards her, "I just know you."

"This won't work, Luke," her voice was tired.

"Yes, it will, and for this reason," he shifted one leg up onto the bed to turn to see her better. "We are friends, we know how each other thinks, works, and that is the half the battle."

"What's the other half?" she asked dryly.

"Compromise."

"Us?" she laughed.

"We're both trained as soldiers, Mara," he countered, "which means two things: we can follow orders/directions, and we can compromise/adapt when the fodder hits the ventilator."

Mara's eyes widened with mock anger, "Such language!"

"Don't worry," he grinned, "I'll be good around the baby."

"I know you will," she couldn't stop the smile that came to her lips.

"See, this will work," he reached out and patted her hand. "It won't be instant and easy, but it will."

"I could still run off when you're not looking," she teased, knowing what his answer would be. He was right, they knew each other too well.

He leveled his gaze on her. "Then I'll find you."

She sighed and relaxed into the bed. "Now I remember how you talked me into this."

Laughing, he squeezed her hand gently. "Logic and a little blackmail works every time."

"And I thought I was supposed to be the sneaky one in the family," she laughed with him.

He paused and just looked at her. "You said family."

Had she?

After searching her memory she had to concede, "Yeah, I suppose I did. Don't you go thinking anything of it."

"Perish the thought," he winked and she knew he had taken it to heart.

"I'm trying," she groaned.

He chuckled and gave her hand another squeeze. "Well, I'll see you in the morning, we have much to discuss."

"Trying to perish that thought to," she sighed a laugh.

"Sleep is good for that," he was still grinning.

"So I hear," she yawned, being more tired than she would admit.

Luke rose from the bed, but instead of heading out he walked around the side towards her. She watched him carefully but every movement spoke of comfort and caring.

When he reached her he tugged at her blanket and put it into place, tucking her in as it where.

"I'm not a kid, you know," she snapped, though with no real malice or emotion.

"I know you're not," he replied softly, then placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, Mara."

He started to make his way across the room when Mara felt as if she was going to burst into tears. "Luke."

"Yes?" he stopped, looking back.

There wasn't much she could describe herself as being at that moment, except lonely. "Could you stay with me tonight?"

He blinked a few times. "Stay with you?"

"I just," now she felt silly, running her hand through her hair, "I don't want to be alone tonight."

"Oh," he said, confusion mixed with uncertainty.

"I'm pregnant, Luke," emotions starting to choke her voice and the tears were ready to fall. "I'm pregnant and I didn't even get a choice in the matter. I feel like I don't have control over anything anymore, not my body, nothing."

His head tilted in that sorrowful expression of his and he made his way over, sitting on the edge of the bed next to her. He stayed over the covers but he slipped beside her, pulling her to him in a friendly enough embrace, not one as close as lovers.

She let the tears fall now, they felt good.

He shushed her gently and ran a hand through her hair. Normally she wouldn't even find herself in such a situation, but if she did she would recoil. Right now though, she needed this.

For a week she had faced the prospect of motherhood and it seemed a bleak one, alone, without knowledge, and sick. She still felt sick, but now she had Luke. Strangely enough, that comforted her. Not so much that she had Luke per say, but that she had someone to help her face the unknown.

She had never been one to need help, but she knew she was in over her head.

"Thank you," she whispered as she finally let true sleep overtake her for the first time in a long, long while.

…

Morning came as it usually did. Of course they would have to name it 'morning sickness'. With a groan she tried not to move very much until she was sure she could make it to the refresher in time.

An arm was draped over her side and that had to go. A swift punch to the abdomen solved the problem, but now she was really going to lose her stomach contents. As fast as she could she rushed into the refresher, a mild thump and yelp sounding behind her.

After about twenty minutes she felt better, which wasn't saying a lot. Cleaning up after herself she once again borrowed Luke's mouth rinse, emptying the bottle.

"Can we go to the shop sometime today?" Mara asked Luke as she exited the fresher. "I finished off your mouth rinse and I'm starving."

"Still plenty of food in the kitchen," he commented as he pulled his shirt down. It looked like he was checking his ribs for bruising after she had so violently punched him.

Mara sat down beside him, "Sorry about that."

"It's okay," he smiled lightly, "I've had worse. I'll just have to keep a mental note not to stand in the way of a pregnant lady and the refresher."

"Might be advisable," Mara replied, a small smile gracing her lips.

He patted her shoulder gently, "Why don't you raid the kitchen. I'm going to call Leia and set up an appointment for later. She can get very busy."

"I imagine so," Mara said distractedly, her mind on the kitchen and the contents therein.

"Save something for me, okay?"

"I'll think about it," Mara teased and remembered some delia sausages she had skipped over the day before. Leaving Luke, she went in search of them.

Half an hour later they were ready to eat, and were promptly ate.

"You didn't save me any," Luke walked into the kitchen, "did you?"

Mara pulled a plate out of the heating unit and handed it to him.

"Only four?" he asked as he took it.

"Be lucky you got those!" Mara shot back, fighting a grin.

"Guess I should," he eyed her up and down, "cause if you keep this up you're going to get fat."

She punched him in the shoulder, "That's the point!"

"Ow!" he rubbed his arm. "Guess I deserved that."

"Yes," she wagged a finger at him, "you did."

He shook his head as he laughed and sat down with his plate. Mara was still hungry, this time for something salty. She started to rummage through the refrigeration unit.

"I talked to Leia," Luke commented, "and made an appointment for later today. She seems to be a little out of sorts still from yesterday."

The smile left Mara's lips at the dawning that this would all become real and not some twisted dream. "Should we wait then?"

"No, it's fine," he answered, cutting off her escape. "If anything this will be good for her, to understand the Chosen One that was our father even better, help her cope."

"Handy," Mara mumbled, suddenly not hungry.

"It's how the Force works, Mara," he added.

"I know," she sighed and sat down at the table with him.

There was a moment of silence between them as Luke finished up his sausages and Mara stared blankly through the table. Luke shuffled a bit and finally said, "I guess we should talk."

"Yeah," she mumbled.

"I was thinking..."

"Scary thought," she added into his pause.

"Dangerous even," he smirked, then turned back to serious. "I think you should move to Yavin with me."

Mara crossed her arms and leaned back into her chair, "Oh, is that so."

"Now, Mara," he held up one hand, "listen to my argument first."

"Go on," she drolled.

"There is going to be a lot of media circus over this," he pointed out, "and the best place to hide would be Yavin. At least there they can't camp out on our doorstep."

"I'll give you that much," she conceded.

"Thank you," he nodded. "Also, we don't know if having a Chosen One is going to be any different from a normal baby, but I'd like Cilghal to keep an eye on it, just in case."

"Anakin seemed fine, well, until the whole dark side and black suit phase."

"True," he said thoughtfully, "but from the records Leia found, our grandmother wasn't a Force sensitive, you are. How could that affect the pregnancy, physically or mentally?"

Mara had to run the options through her mind, and while she felt like she was safe, the Force wasn't so telling at times. "Well, I suppose I should have regular check-ups regardless, and Cilghal would be better to deal with this than a med droid."

"So you'll stay on Yavin?" he asked, but it was more of a statement to her ears.

"Need more argument than that, farmboy," she responded defensively.

"Okay," he seemed to ready himself, "how about the fact that I want to be a true father to this boy and I want him where I am and I can't leave the Academy for too long at this stage of the game."

Mara started to object but he held his hand up once again.

"I don't expect you to quit your job but you can do it from Yavin with the right equipment and I'll make sure you have what you need," he said diplomatically. "I also don't expect you to continue your training if you don't wish it. You're pregnant, and while I'm sure that couldn't stop you it's at least a good enough excuse as any and I doubt others would argue."

She had to let out a sardonic laugh, "Not sure if that's blackmail or compromising."

"Perhaps a bit of both?"

"Alright," she sighed, "we'll live on Yavin."

"Thank you," he reached over and squeezed her hand.

"I'm not taking your name though," she stated.

"Why not?" he seemed affronted.

She leaned forward, her arms on the table. "Because it will make everything easier once we back out of this charade."

"But it will add instability to the charade," he countered.

"Oh, please," she rolled her eyes.

"It would!" he almost sounded like a little kid and he knew it by the look in his eyes and he coughed it away. "So how about this, we do like Leia did."

"Mara Organa-Solo?" She knew what he meant but she couldn't help herself.

"Now that is a horrifying thought," he groaned.

She laughed and let him stew for a moment, then said, "Mara Jade-Skywalker then?"

"Sounds good," he nodded, "and it would still be helpful later, having the Jade still in the name."

"We keep the accounts separate as well," she responded to a thought that popped into her head. "I don't mind helping out with finances but let's not get things mucked up for later."

"Good idea," he agreed. "We can't make a pre-nuptial agreement because we wouldn't be able to block it from public access after five years, and then people might read it and realize something was up."

"Something is up," there was a 'duh' left unspoken. "So why don't we just agree between ourselves, after all, we're friends and can trust each other."

"Okay," he thought for a moment, "we keep what we bring in. Everything else depends on what would be best for the child. Anything left over, goes to the buyer."

"Sounds good," Mara cleared her throat, "what else is there?"

"A whole heck of a lot?"

"Had a feeling you'd say that."


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you all again for reading and for the lovely reviews! You are all awesome. :)  
And to answer Crazy's question, I usually do two to three edits of each chapter. I often edit as I write, then I'll edit once I'm done, then I'll edit once more right before I post. On this story though, it is getting a fourth edit as I'm reposting it. **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Leia went home before midday but that didn't mean she didn't have work to do. There were always reports to read and decisions to be made. Though it wasn't true, it sometimes felt as if the galaxy couldn't run without her.

"Luke's on his way up," Han poked his head into the room.

Checking her crono, her brother was late but she hadn't noticed. She really needed a vacation from all of this. Maybe Luke's new important information would involve a few weeks away from the Senate.

It couldn't be any worse than the discussion they had yesterday.

Anakin Skywalker was the Chosen One, meant to bring balance to the Force. But what did that mean? Luke thought he had the answer, but she couldn't help feel there was more to it.

Did he have to go to the Dark Side to bring balance?

Did he have to aid Palpatine?

Did he have to torture her?

Shaking her head she willed herself to do as she had already done, put it back in the past where it belonged.

Han fully entered the office and leaned against the frame. "Kid's late, and he has Jade with him."

"Mara Jade?" Leia knew the trader was on Coruscant but didn't realize she would contact Luke, although, he could have contacted her. He was forever complaining about her refusal to train.

"Yeah," Han said in an odd tone.

"What is it?" she asked as she put her datapads away.

"I saw Jade about two weeks ago, at the docking bays," he scratched the back of his neck, "and she was acting funny."

"Funny ha-ha or funny interesting?"

"She was… well… moody," he shrugged.

"Moody?" Leia blinked. "She's always moody."

"No, she's always in a bad mood," he pointed out with a lopsided grin. "This time, she was all over the place. One moment I feared for my life and the next I thought she was going to break down in tears over a broke hydrospanner."

"That's… different."

"You're telling me," he smirked. "But you know what, if I didn't know better, I swear she was pregnant with the way she was acting."

"Mara would never find herself in that situation," Leia replied after thinking about it. Mara wouldn't be the one not to take precautions.

"Yeah," he agreed, "but something has put her out of wack."

"And she's with Luke," she said slowly. "You don't suppose something to with Palpatine? Maybe another command or perhaps a mental breakdown?"

"She is a strong woman, but yeah," he shrugged, "even the strongest have their breaking point."

"Luke will probably want our help then," Leia started to run through her options. "She might need treatment, and if this got out it would cause undo harm to too many people's reputations."

"The woman needs a break if you ask me," he said as they moved into the living space. "Palps worked her over and she's been working herself to death since."

Leia opened her mouth to reply but then the buzzer sounded, Threepio already on his way to the door. Moments later Luke came into the living area, a cautious smile on his face. Mara trailed behind him, a blank expression as usual.

"Leia," Luke held out his arms and gave her a hug. "How are you doing?"

"Better," she answered, still holding him at arms length to see if she could catch anything of the situation from him.

"Good to hear it," he pulled away and moved to give Han a handshake.

As the brother-in-laws greeted, Leia eyed Mara. She did seem rather tense, hanging back in the room and making no attempt to say hello. Tentively reaching out with the Force, she scanned the woman's mental state. There was worry, fear, and a bit of uncertainty, but nothing akin to mental instability.

So why else would she be acting so strange? Could she be ill?

"Hello, Jade," Leia called over to the woman, who shifted uneasily.

"Hey, Chief," she replied.

She saw Luke glance between the two women and his expression change too rapidly for her to discern. Just what was going on?

"Everyone want to take a seat?" Luke gestured to the sitting area.

"Sure," Han shrugged in his usual disinterest which was just a mask for his complete interest.

After they settled in on the sofa, Mara came forward and found herself a seat. It was rather odd, seeing the woman tuck her feet under herself and curl into the chair. True, it was just a little thing, but those where the most telling.

"Okay," Luke remained standing, "where to begin."

"At the beginning?" Han answered.

"Good idea," he gave a nervous laugh, something unlike him. "Leia, when I told you about Anakin being the Chosen One, I also told you about another Chosen One to come after him."

Leia thought back, "Something about the world?"

"The living world," Mara corrected.

"Yes," Luke quickly added. "Another Chosen One was to be born to bring balance to the living world."

"Why can't the Force be, I dunno," Han shrugged in his seat next to Leia, "less insanely multifarious?"

Leia turned and just looked at her husband.

"What?" he shrugged.

"I don't know, Han," Luke answered. "It often tells you just enough, but I'm sure there is a reason for that."

"Of course it has a reason," Mara scoffed, "but it has nothing to do with what we want."

The former princess started to put a piece together. Had the Force done something in Mara's life? If so, why would it affect them?

"It seems," Luke paused, "that the next Chosen One is coming."

Leia digested that. "The next Chosen One, how do you know?"

"Cause I'm pregnant," Mara blurted out.

There was a pause, slightly longer than usual in most civilized conversations.

"You're pregnant?" Leia finally asked the already answered question.

Mara curled up a little more into the chair. "Yes."

"I've had Cilghal and Tionne look into it," Luke added. "Genetically speaking, this child is our uncle."

Another slightly long pause.

"I think you hurt my brain," Han finally uttered.

Luke sighed, "The Force created our father in our grandmother. The Force created Mara's child in her. In a way, Anakin and this child are half-siblings."

"Same father, different mothers," Leia mumbled, wrapping the idea around her own mind.

"Pretty much," he answered with a shrug. "In any case, Mara is pregnant with a chosen child of the Force. That's something that has to be dealt with."

"Wait, how can you be sure?" Han asked.

"Oh, I dunno," Mara rolled her eyes, "maybe because I haven't had sex in a few years?"

"Really," Han kept his poker face, "that explains a few things."

"Hey!" Mara started to get up but Luke put his hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"As I said," Luke replied diplomatically, "Cilghal and Tionne checked the baby's DNA against mine. Unless we have another relative out there who has dark Force powers and a weird sense of humor, it's a Chosen One."

"So it's a Chosen One," Han shrugged, "so what?"

"The child can't know it's a Chosen One," Leia caught on. "You were right yesterday when you said it probably didn't help our father much, knowing he had such a burden to bear."

"Exactly." Luke smiled at her, but then frowned. "We have a problem."

"You have a problem?" Mara snarked.

Luke ignored her and went on. "The child is genetically similar to both of us, Leia. The Force signature is very similar as well."

"Which means?" Han asked.

"It means that through the Force, the child feels like me," Luke answered.

"Feels like you?"

"Yes," his eyes went back and forth between the two. "Like how Jaina feels like Leia."

Leia rolled this through her mind. It made sense that since this child and Anakin were both made of the Force that the genetics and Force signature would be similar. It would feel like Luke as Luke probably felt like their father.

"People would think it's yours," it all clicked in Leia's mind.

"If someone found his genetic code, or if a single Jedi felt him, yes, it would be the first option," Luke shrugged. "I doubt they would consider anything else."

"So we tell them it's not," Han answered.

"But we'd have to explain why," Luke shook his head, "and we can't. He must never know he's a Chosen One and no one else can know he is, otherwise he will always have that hanging over his head."

Leia looked at her brother closely. "You've already come up with a solution."

"Yes," he said slowly. "Since we can't say it's not my child, we say it is."

"Luke," Leia sighed at her brother's impulsiveness, "you do realize what this will mean?"

"Been there," Mara groaned, "done that."

"I am going to treat the child as if it was my own," Luke spoke firmly. "I will be a father to him."

Han stood up and walked over to his brother-in-law, laying one hand on his shoulder. "You do realize that it's not going to be easy. For every factor you can conceive coming up about this, there is at least a dozen others."

"I know," Luke nodded sagely, "which is why me and Mara have decided on a plan of action to make this easier."

"Oh?" Leia was starting to have her doubts..

Strangely enough, the fact that her brother wanted to be a father to the child didn't really faze or upset her. While Bail had not been her biological father, at least he was there in that role for her, Luke only had his uncle which wasn't quite the same. She knew this had affected him greatly.

He would make a great father, even if the child wasn't his but adopted. Sure, he'd receive a lot of flack over this, but he wouldn't care. Well, he would care, but more about a child that wasn't even his than himself. That was just his way.

"Mara and I are getting married."

Impulsive, reckless, yeah, that was her brother.

"Luke!" she squeaked.

"Now, I know what you're going to say," Luke moved away from a shocked Han to in front of her, squatting down and taking her hands, "that this is reckless and impulsive."

"To say the least!" Leia looked over to the other woman.

"He's the one who blackmailed me into this," Mara shrugged.

"Blackmailed?" Wait, what?

"The marriage won't be permanent," Luke continued. "Just long enough so that the child can have a fairly regular childhood, then we'll get divorced and go our separate ways."

"Your separate ways," Leia mumbled, trying to process the fact that her brother was going to marry a woman who only a few years ago wanted to kill him.

"Kid," Han spoke up, "you realize you're going to have to tell the galaxy that you and Mara are in love, at least enough to have a baby together."

"Well," Luke looked up at Han, "we're going to tell them that the baby was an accident, and we've decided to get married."

Han let out a snort. "That sounds even worse, kid. Sounds like you're just shacking up because you got sloppy."

"I've gotta go," Mara broke in, "where's the refresher?"

"That hall, two doors down," Han answered and Mara was off. Leia wondered if she actually had to use the refresher or was getting out of this… whatever this was.

"Luke," Leia said slowly, gathering her thoughts, "marriage is not a simple or easy thing. It requires a lot—

"Of compromise, patience, understanding," Luke interrupted. "I know, and I also know it's not going to be simple or easy."

"So then why are you doing this?" Leia wanted to understand.

Luke glanced down the hall before answering in a slightly lowered voice. "Because not only does the baby need a father, but Mara needs a husband."

"You want to explain that thinking, kid?" Han asked.

"When Mara came to me, she was a mess," Luke sighed, "she still is, on the inside. She knows even less than I do about children, being a parent. Not only that, but this has been thrust on her."

"I see what you're saying, Luke," Leia reached up and cupped her brother's cheek, "you care about your friend, you want to help her, so do I, but do you really need to go to this extreme?"

"You call it an extreme," Luke sighed, "I call it a chance."

"I chance at what?" she asked slowly.

Luke chuckled slightly, "When I figure that out, I'll let you know."

"Oh, Luke," Leia sighed and pulled her brother into a hug. "Are you sure, positive, you want to do this?"

He pulled back, "Yes."

"Then I guess we'll just have to play along as well," she smiled at him.

It might not be the best course of action, but it was the one he wanted to take, and he was family, and that meant she stood by him no matter what.

"This baby is family too," Luke responded to her thoughts. "You're going to be an aunt."

"Aunt Leia," she let the words pass through her lips. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

The line _"Funny ha-ha or funny interesting?"_ was taken from the movie _Undercover Blues_ which I think is an awesome film. Very L/M in a lot of ways, and funny to boot! Go watch! If you can find it... it's a few years old.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"There is still time to back out of this," Mara eyed Luke carefully.

"I know," a light smile graced his lips.

She sighed and would have hung her head, but his chest was in the way. "We're going to get in over our heads."

"Possibly," he shrugged, "but we've gotten through worse."

She raised one eyebrow, "Are you comparing battle to marriage?"

He thought about it for a moment, bringing his hand up to his chin and accidentally bumping her, "Yes."

"It's probably a good likeness between the two," she grumbled upon consideration.

With a sigh he placed his hands on her shoulders, "How many times do I have to tell you it will be okay?"

"When it is?" she gave a half laugh.

"It will be," had had so much confidence in his voice, "I promise."

She glanced over his shoulder at the chrono. "Guess in thirty it will be too late."

"That too," he covered his grin with his hand. Mara just shook her head, a cover for her own smirk.

A few more minutes passed and Luke started to shuffle his feet like a little boy. At one point he stepped on her foot. "Watch it!"

"This was your idea," he shot back.

"How was I supposed to know you can't stand still for five minutes?"

He gave her a bemused look, "You want me to answer that?"

"No, not really," she grumbled.

The concept was simple. Luke and Mara were supposed to be lovers. Being that close to each other meant that they should be comfortable in each other's very close presence, after all, no one was going to be fooled if they constantly kept measurable space between them.

In order to get around this, at least for Leia's dinner party in which their friends will be told the 'good news' before the holo press, Mara though that some time in each other's personal space would be helpful.

This is why she was now standing barely a hand width from Luke.

"By the time we get there," Luke said into the silence that had fallen between them, "most of our friends should have arrived."

"They will probably catch on pretty quickly that something is up," she figured he was thinking along the same lines. "I was sick and moody around Karrde. Corran has his telepathy that surpasses even you I wager. And Wedge, well, he's pretty darn clever himself."

"Han said he thought you were pregnant," Luke smiled, "but he figured there must have been a more logical explanation."

Mara was about to retort an awfully sarcastic remark, but settled on, "Sounds about right."

"You'll make a good mother, Mara," Luke responded to her unspoken thoughts, placing one hand on her shoulder yet again.

She blushed slightly, not wanting to believe but Luke made it so easy. "I'll hold you to that."

"Good," he smiled gently.

More silence ensued and Luke's hand slipped uncomfortably from her.

"We can't be having that," Mara grabbed his hand, "we're lovers remember. It won't do any good if you can't even touch my shoulders."

"Yeah," it was his turn to blush, but in a bold move he reached out and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him.

Mara coughed away her uneasiness and made herself comfortable, resting her head on his shoulder. "Good idea."

"Thanks," he replied with his own bit of unease. It was good that they got those feelings out of the way before they went in front of the others.

"Now," Mara tilted her head back to look at him, "do you remember everything?"

"Do you really think people might ask?" he frowned.

"You never know," she shrugged, "but it's always good to have these details the same between us."

"I'm sorry," Luke shook his head, "but if someone asks when we first made love, I refuse to answer that. It's none of their business, even if they are my friends."

Mara had to smile. Luke, a Jedi Master who faced Palpatine and Vader, was still a farm boy at heart. "Fair enough, and it's always good to not give details unless asked for anyway, sells the lie better."

He nodded at her, taking a long breath which she felt rise and fall against her.

"It's a girl thing," Mara distracted herself, "but I'll probably have to spill when the first kiss was."

"Why is it a girl thing?" he raised one eyebrow.

"I dunno," Mara shrugged, "it just is."

"Okay," he drew out the word, probably telling himself how much he didn't understand women at times. To be truthful, women couldn't understand men half the time either. It made life more interesting.

"So we tell them it was that time we saw each other on Corellia before you went to establish the Academy," Mara laid the events before her in her mind. "Then after you came back from your Force-induced coma and smacked down Kun we got together in a complete relationship, we can blather on about 'almost losing each other' and all that romantic tripe you see in the holovids."

"For someone who doesn't like romantic tripe," Luke tilted his head, "why are we going to use it?"

Mara blinked, "Um, well, because it looks good."

"You told me that one of the main rules of undercover work is acting as normal as possible," he pointed out and she nodded in agreement, "so wouldn't having romantic tripe be 'not-normal', for you at least?"

"Are you saying I can't be romantic?" she pushed away from him some but his arm remained latched to her waist.

"I'm just wondering if it would ruin our cover, is all," he defended.

Mara chewed her lip, wondering if this was worth getting into an argument over because he was deliberately dodging. In the past she would have, but now there were so many other factors in play.

What did Leia say? Marriage is knowing when to give and take. Guess it's time for her to learn when to give and when to take.

"I think it will be okay," Mara shrugged. "That way it gives us more time if we kind of off-and-on'd the relationship then timed our getting together with me leaving… that's why I left. Too awkward, student/teacher after all."

"Makes sense," he conceded, "and about Lando?"

"He'll cause no problems," Mara brushed the thought aside. "If anything he will appreciate the good excuse for me refusing his advances."

Luke laughed, "I'm sure he would."

She couldn't help but laugh with him, but caught sight of the chrono, "We should get going."

"One thing," he said as she pulled away.

"Yeah?" she turned back and asked.

"I, ah," he blushed again, "I was just thinking that while no one will expect us to be fawning all over each other, they would probably expect to see at least one kiss after we tell them about everything."

Mara ran this over in her mind. Luke was right, they would have to plant one in order to complete the charade. "Good thinking. How about after we play twenty questions, which you know we will, let's go onto Leia's balcony for some air. It's supposed to be private but you know they will watch us. We do it then."

"Just like in the holovids?" Luke smirked.

"I don't know," she smirked back, "I don't watch them."

A mischievous look appeared on his face, "Then how do you know about all that romantic tripe?"

"Holonet?" she tried her best to keep from laughing. Normally she would have no problem keeping a stony expression, but lately she didn't have the grip on her emotions she once had.

Luke didn't even bother and started to laugh loudly at her. "Come on, I have a feeling there is more to this."

"Okay," Mara reluctantly confided, "I might have watched a few in my day. It got awful boring between missions when I didn't have training or files to be reading."

He just stood there and blinked. "I'm trying to imagine a young female assassin sitting down in front of a holovid yelling at Lea-Taus to kiss Marinet already."

"Don't," she shook her head, "it will just give you a headache."

"Noted," he grinned with a bit of a chuckle.

A thought occurred to Mara as she was just about to suggest they leave, "We should kiss now."

He paused completely. "Kiss now?"

"Yeah," Mara left the duh unspoken. "We need to make sure we're comfortable with that as well."

"Oh," he shook his head clear, "yeah. Sure."

Mara stepped up to Luke and reached out to wrap her arms around his neck, but he seemed to think she was going for under the arms. Awkwardly their limbs dodged each other till Mara stood back in frustration.

"That… was pathetic."

Luke rubbed his chin for a moment, "May I approach this as a Jedi for a moment?"

"Sure," Mara shrugged, not really caring at this point. It's not like she hadn't kissed a man before. She'd kissed plenty actually, though all had been as part of a mission of some sort. So why couldn't she kiss Luke?

"If this was a training session, I would say this," he let his hand drop to his side, "one or both of us is trying too hard."

"Trying too har—"

Before she could complete the sentence, Luke stepped up to her and slid his arms around her waist, his lips descending onto hers. At first she tensed, wanting to retaliate but she remember she asked for this.

His lips where soft, pressing in just enough to her own as one hand slid up her back to hold her to him. Their heads tilted slightly as she decided to see what the Jedi Master was made of. Sliding her tongue against the seal of his lips, she asked entrance and it was granted. The subtle duelling began and came to a stalemate when both needed air.

"Damn, Skywalker," Mara said breathlessly, touching her fingers to her swollen lips, "where did you learn to kiss like that?"

He blushed and pulled away from her, "Not sure, don't get much practice."

"Really?" she almost didn't believe it.

Shrugging he walked away from her and grabbed his cloak. "Helping to lead a rebellion, training to be a Jedi, training other Jedi… doesn't leave much time for kissing."

"I boy kisses like that," she shook her head, "I can't believe he's still single."

He clasped his cloak and turned towards the door. "Well, I'm not anymore, and we're already late."

The mirth seemed to have left him, she had hit a nerve. The question was, what had she brought up that he was so sensitive about? Was his skill in kissing making up for a lack somewhere else? Her eyes wanted to drift downward but she shook herself out of that line of thinking. Yes, she was going to marry the man but kissing was as far as they were going to go, so she should be thankful he was apt at that.

"Coming," she said as she grabbed her cloak and headed towards the door.

Silently they made their way through the apartment complex to the public walkways. It wasn't but a few minutes to the Orowood Towers were Leia had her home, but they walked it together, side by side. When they reached the lobby and waited for the lift, Luke slipped his arm around hers to grab her hand.

She wanted to tell him it was a nice touch, but smiled instead, years of training telling her that you never know who's listening.

They stepped into the lift and as the doors closed Mara had to break the silence, "You know, I'm surprised Leia is being so supportive of us. I honestly thought she would freak."

A small smile came back to his lips and his chest jumped as if he was laughing but he remained quiet.

She gave him a funny look, "What?"

"Leia and I have been through a war together," he answered. "We got off the Death Star, got through Bespin, Endor, Bakura, Thrawn, Kun, and so much else. She knows I can take care of myself."

"But that was different."

"Yes, some of those were much bigger deals," he looked down at her, but not in an authoritative way. "This will change my life, but not as much as, say, me facing my father and Palpatine. Leia knows that, and knows I know that. She couldn't stop me on Endor, she's learned that I don't need to be mothered, even if she is my sister."

"Oh," she said quietly, almost ashamed.

"Leia has said her peace," he sighed, "but in the end I want this, for you and the baby, so she will support my decision, even if everything does fall around our ears. That's what family does."

"Yeah," she turned away from his intense eyes. "Family…"

"You're part of that family now," he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, "don't forget that."

She met his gaze and smiled. What was it about Luke Skywalker that could make a person believe in anything?

Unable to come up with any words that would express her gratefulness she leaned up and pecked a kiss on the corner of his mouth that lingered perhaps a bit longer than needed.

It was at the moment her lips met flesh that the doors to the lift opened to three Corellians who had already started in on the whiskey.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Hah!" Han smacked Wedge on the arm, "told you!"

"Well," Wedge blinked, "don't that beat all."

"I should have taken the bet," Corran hung his head.

"Um, Han," Luke shifted next to Mara, wrapping his arm around her waist, "what's going on here?"

Mara was half-tempted to crack a few heads. The plan had been for them to show up together, act like a couple and answer the questions as they came, which they assumed would be quickly.

"Just defending your honor, kid," Han grinned, raising his half drank glass in toast.

"What are you doing out there?" Leia's voice called from beyond the foyer where they now crowded.

"Coming in there!" Han piped back and motioned for the group to exit into the living area.

"You didn't answer my question," Luke held Han back.

"Well," Han gave his most innocent look, "you see, Wedge here made a disparaging comment on your behalf."

"I did not!" Wedge shot back as he stood in the archway into the living space, Corran leaning up against the wall as if watching a show.

"You did to!" Han shouted at Wedge, then turned back to Luke. "The hot shot pilot here said that you really needed to go out on a date."

"No," Wedge corrected, "I said that Luke needed to take some time off for himself."

"Pretty words," Han shrugged it off.

As humorous as this was, Mara was starting to get annoyed as she could smell fresh curient and four men where blocking her way to the buffet. Sure, she could take them all down, but that might not be a good introduction today. "Quit arguing semantics and get to the point already!"

"Point is," Han quickly sobered at the tone of Mara's voice, or maybe it was the deadly gleam in her eyes, she would never know, "I said you do take personal time, and, well, they wouldn't take my word for it."

"Take who's word for what?" Mirax and Winter appeared behind Wedge.

"Luke and Mara are dating," Corran answered, slipping past the other Corellian to place his arm around his wife.

"Oh," Mirax seemed unfazed by the news and lead the pilot back into the room.

"Leia," Winter called back into the living space at an apparently approaching Chief of State, "did you know Luke and Mara were dating?"

"Of course I did," Leia appeared and grabbed Han by the arm, pulling him away.

"You're supposed to tell me these things." Winter pouted, the first time Mara had ever seen the normally composed woman do so.

"Well," Luke took Mara's hand and followed the departing group, "I suppose you forgot the meaning of the word secret in the phrase 'secret relationship'."

"Hey," Han called back as Leia lead the way, "I never said names. It was your own fault you got caught kissing outside."

"Oh," Luke blushed slightly and Mara tried to keep from laughing.

As they fully entered the living area several pairs of eyes fell on the couple. They had obviously heard the discussion as none seemed shocked at their new closeness. Instead their expressions of appraisement and approval put her at ease.

The thought occurred to her that maybe her future brother-in-law had purposely done this. It certainly saved them the awkwardness and shocked stares they were sure to have gotten had they simply walked in holding hand.

Luke was playing his part perfectly, which made things go even smoother. Everything was working out, so that only left the question as to when it was all going to go to hell.

Finally she found Talon standing auspiciously in the corner, sipping his brandy. She could have swore he was smirking. A part of her had wanted to tell the man about the situation, and Luke would have let her, but the less that knew, the better. She could only hope he would understand later.

"So," Lando came up with drinks, his usual flashy grin plastered on his face, "how long has this been going on?"

"Since before Kessel," Mara frowned at the alcoholic beverage and handed it back to the businessman.

There were a few snickers from those who knew of Lando's constant attentions towards Mara and her just as constant rejections.

Wedge must have been feeling merciful and broke in with, "Kessel was a year ago, were you planning on waiting another year to tell us?"

Luke chuckled, "No, we were just waiting to see how things were going to play out."

"Bantha's out of the bag then," grinned Wes Janson, more than likely planning his next practical joke. Mara remembered the last one he played in her presence, and she was not amused.

"Just quit thinking right now," Mara glared at the pilot prankster.

"Aw, you don't scare me anymore, Jade," Janson was still grinning, "cause we all know now that you're nothing but a big softy!"

"You think so." Mara was having none of that. Her hand on her lightsaber she figured Leia needed to redecorate anyway.

Luke's hand was on hers, keeping her from unhooking the weapon. She glared back at him, only to meet his seriously leveled eyes. "You need to calm down."

He didn't need to tell her why. The med droid had already explained to her that she needed to put less stress on her system if she was going to get through the pregnancy without complications.

She just couldn't help it though. Her body had been invaded and she never felt more vulnerable. When she was vulnerable, she fought, hard, it was just how she was. Lately it was just so easy to shout, scream and yell.

Taking several deep breaths she willed herself to calm down, for the baby's sake.

"See," Wes grinned, sitting back in his chair, tilting the front legs up as he rested his feet on a short conversation table, "softy."

"Give the woman a break," Han shot back at the man, then took a swig of whiskey, "stress ain't good for the baby."

For the next half-minute, the only sound that could be heard was the thud of Janson falling out of his chair. No one bothered to check if he was okay because all eyes were on the equally silent couple.

Luke gave a half smile, "We were planning on telling you all, promise."

The room exploded in noise as several individuals came forward, bombarding the couple with questions that they didn't bother to have answered before asking another. Luke and Mara were pushed apart as the men congratulated Luke and the women asked all the details of Mara.

"When did you know?" Mirax asked as Mara was sat down on the sofa, Winter and Iella also crowding around.

"A couple of weeks ago," Mara answered.

"I've heard all of this," Leia commented, "do you want anything Mara?"

"Some water would be nice, thanks," Mara said gratefully, "and maybe some of those curients?"

"Sure thing," Leia smiled and headed off.

"Did you plan this?" Iella asked in what seemed like a cautious tone.

"No," Mara remembered what Leia suggested when referring to the child's conception, "it was a surprise, to both of us."

"I bet it was a surprise," Mirax grinned.

Leia had been right, surprise did sound better than accident, closer to the truth as well.

"So," Winter got in, "what are you and Luke going to do?"

"Well," Mara chose her words carefully, "before we found out about the baby we were trying to figure ourselves out, where we wanted to take the relationship. We didn't want to give it up, but we didn't like the secrecy."

"It must have been difficult," Mirax nodded, "you two did an excellent job of hiding it."

"You have no idea," Mara smirked. "Anyway, we see this as a sign."

"You're getting married," Iella, never one to miss a beat, "aren't you."

Mara blushed, "That's the plan."

About thirty minutes later, Mara had drunk her water and ate her curients, and answered about a million questions. Her only saving grace was that Luke had sat through the same interrogation.

Eventually she caught a glance at her boss walking out onto the balcony. Maybe she should have given him fair warning about the baby? He depended a lot on her. Sure, he could take care of himself, but it hurt the core of her being to break a trust.

"Excuse me," she stood up from the women who were already planning out the next two years of wedding and baby stuff. She wasn't even sure they noticed she left as she made her way to the balcony. The man stood with his back to her, staring out over Coruscant, sipping another brandy.

"Talon," she started, "I'm sorry, I should have told you earlier."

He turned and smiled at her, "Congratulations. I think motherhood would suit you."

Mara blushed and her hands went to her tummy which was starting to show small signs of growth, "Thank you."

"And congratulations again," he looked past her into the living area, "you're getting married too."

"Yes," she took a deep breath, "and I'm moving to Yavin, but don't think this changes anything."

"Of course it does," he chided her. "That's what having a baby does to you. Changes everything."

"Only if I let it," she stepped forward and joined him at the railings. "I won't be able to fly off everywhere, but I can still negotiate contracts for you."

"Who's going to negotiate with the wife of the Jedi Master?" he practically laughed.

Anger started to boil and she willed it to simmer. "Listen, Karrde—"

"Mara," he put a hand on her shoulder, "I couldn't be happier for you and Luke, truly. I just don't think you've thought this through."

Perhaps he was right, Karrde didn't always deal with the most agreeable of characters, and Mara's unsavory past often aided in those talks. Certainly they wouldn't want to deal with the wife of the great Jedi Hero.

She hung her head. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be," he said almost fatherly, "you just take care of that baby okay? I'll take care of myself."

"I will," she promised him.

"Good," he smiled at her, then looked up to gaze past her.

Mara turned her head to see Luke enter the balcony slowly. She watched as Luke and Karrde's eyes met, and a mutual nod of understanding between the two. Both men had given her second chances in life, but she could only dedicate her life to one of them.

As Karrde left, Luke came up beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her up against him. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she whispered.

"No, you're not," he said quietly, gently, "but you will be."

She let out a small laugh and looked into his brilliant eyes, "You keep making promises, Luke, you won't be able to keep them all."

He smiled down at her, "Just watch me."

Barely a moment had passed, and Luke's head dipped down to meet hers. Once again his lips where soft and gentle, loving even. He pulled her flush against his body and wrapped his cloak around her shoulders.

Eventually their massaging lips parted and she laid her head against his chest, feeling weak, though from the question session or the kiss, she didn't know. She didn't care, but let herself be held.

…

Han watched the couple out on the balcony. He knew he wasn't the only one doing so, but at least he tried not to be so obvious about it.

He had to admit, things had gone pretty smoothly. Luke and Mara played up everything well and so far no one seemed to doubt their attachment. Though, if there were any doubts, the kiss that his brother-in-law and the redhead just shared would have drove them away.

"I don't remember him kissing a girl like that before," Corran commented, coming up beside him.

"Me either," Han agreed, "but then I am often distracted by another member of the Skywalker family."

Corran let out a little chuckled, but then took a deep breath and stepped a little closer to Han, his voice gone low, "So, what really happened?"

"Sorry?" Han tried to look innocent but Corran was a Jedi.

The pilot's eyes darted out to the couple, then back, "I feel a deep level of caring for each other, and love for the baby, but not love between them."

"I wouldn't know," he shrugged it off.

"Listen," Corran's eyes were serious, "if they had some fling and it got out of hand, that's between them, I just hope they know what they are doing."

"What do you think they are doing?" at least Corran accepted that Luke was the father, that was something.

"Getting married for the sake of the baby," Corran sighed. "Marriage is hard work, we both know that, and if it's going to end in flames it's better not to start it at all, for the child's own good."

Han watched as Luke held Mara, his head resting on the top of hers. "They have weighed all their options, and this was their decision to make."

Corran nodded, stepping back. "I hope they figure things out then."

The Corellian departed leaving Han to hope for the same thing.


	9. Chapter 8

*****It's almost 24hrs and I didn't get an email notification that this was posted, so reposting it to make sure everyone knows it's been posted. :)*****

**Once again, thank you all my lovely readers, especially those who take the time to review!**

**Now, this chapter is one the most angst-filled and touches on a hard subject, so just thought I'd warn you. **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Okay," Luke held his hands up, "there was no call for that!"

"It made me feel better!" Mara spat at him, wondering if she did indeed feel better. "Besides, I wasn't going to actually hit you."

Luke calmly pulled the vibroknife from the wall where it impacted about a hand width from his head, "Could have fooled me."

She just rolled her eyes and sneered at him. That morning's bout of sickness had hit her hard, so much so she couldn't even do the pre-flight check of the _Fire_. This didn't help her disposition much, especially after Luke took it upon himself to do it for her, without asking, while she wallowed in her cabin aboard the ship.

"Did I tell you that you could touch my ship?" she glared at him as she tossed off her blanket. At this point she didn't care that she was still in a pair of shorts and tank top, it was only comfortable clothes she owned it seemed.

"We had our clearance," Luke sternly defended himself, "we might've had to wait hours, even days, to get both the _Fire_ and my X-Wing off planet together so they could dock."

"Then we waited!" she growled as she threw her feet over the side of the bed and pounded to her feet.

The sudden movement was not conducive to her current state of wellness. It was as if the blood rushed out of her head, then forced its way back in just as quickly. With a moan she fell backwards onto the bunk.

The room blacked out for what could have been hours for all she knew, or cared. It amazed her that some women would willingly put themselves in this position. If the Force was going to give her no choice in the matter, least it could do was make it go more smoothly for her.

"Mara," Luke's voice broke through the fog and she felt the bed dip beside her.

She opened her mouth to answer but felt a watery tickle at the back of her throat. Throwing her hand to her mouth she tried to push off the bed to make to the refresher. Her body betrayed her and she didn't even make it to a standing position.

Heaving violently she threw up things she hadn't remembered eating. Finding a break in her convulsions she managed to dodge into the fresher in time to finish what had become a daily routine.

With a thud she sat down on the floor between the refresher itself and the sink, the muck leaving a bad taste in her mouth. She placed one hand on her belly and started to cry.

She loved the child, even if it might not technically be hers, but it complicated things beyond her capabilities, something she thought was impossible. She was sick and ill, her emotions rocky and volatile from the changes the baby was making just by being inside her. It made understanding things an almost unreasonable task.

Already Karrde was looking for her replacement because, as he pointed out, once the child was born she'd have her hands full. She might as well forget about working for him again for the next twenty years, if ever.

Then there was Luke… the most dangerous complication of all.

Luke!

He was with her on the bunk when she threw up. She could hear some rustling going on inside her cabin. Slowly she stood and made the short distance to the threshold and leaned against the open door.

Luke had his bare back to her, leaning over an equally bare mattress. The sheets and blanket were piled on the floor beside him.

"What are you doing?" she asked, the bitter taste still I her mouth.

He ran his hand across the surface of the bunk. "I pulled the sheets off in time. I don't think anything seeped through."

"Thank you," she replied sincerely as he leaned back up and turned towards her. She now spotted his tunic amongst the sheets. "I'm sorry, did I…?"

"It's fine," he shrugged it off. "Are you okay now?"

Strangely enough, she felt a world better. "Yes, thank you."

"Why don't you get cleaned up," he motioned to the refresher then bent down to pick up the tangled mass of dirty sheets, "and I'll put these into wash, then make sure Artoo and Slips berthed the X-Wing okay."

"Do you know how to use the clothes washing unit?" She meant it as an honest question. While most units had a standard design, there were always differences.

However, it must have come out differently to Luke's ears because he frowned as he held the messy sheets in his arms. "I've been on my own for a long time, I think I can manage."

With that he started to make his way out. "Luke."

"Yes, Mara?" he sighed.

"Um," she found it hard to think, again, "when you are done, you could use my shower unit to clean up. It's much nicer than the one in your cabin."

"Sure," he gave a half smile, "thanks."

"Oh," she realized how messy her own clothes had gotten, "take these two please?"

Without waiting for an answer she dashed into the refresher. Slipping the top and shorts off she was now naked. Suddenly remembering she had no clothes or robe in the fresher, she grabbed a towel and quickly wrapped it around herself.

Her life under Palpatine had caused her to wear many revealing garments with low cuts or high slits, so she had no problem walking into the cabin dressed similarly. Luke, on the other hand, turned red and carefully averted his eyes as she added her clothes to the group.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

"No problem," he muttered then made a hasty retreat.

Mara sighed. Luke might be a farm boy at heart, but even he wouldn't act so… gentlemanly in front of a woman who was supposed to be his lover. Oh well, she wouldn't be wearing anything skimpy around others so she supposed it would be okay.

There was so much that they were going to have to consider in order to keep the charade up. Luckily, she was pregnant, and Leia informed her that some mess-ups on their part could be played off as irrational-hormonal-pregnant-lady-syndrome. Many refused to believe such a thing existed, but it was as good excuse as any, and Mara was willing to be labeled as such for her baby's sake.

It was amazing how much she was willing to do for this child that offered nothing but more pain and chaos in return.

Standing in front of the full length mirror in the fresher, she let the towel slip to the floor. Before, her stomach had been flat and firm, showing her agility, grace, and strength, but now it started to bulge just enough to be noticeable. Soon she would begin to balloon rapidly.

A selfish part of her wondered if she would ever get her figure back. Leia was decently fit and still an attractive woman, but she held the signs of a youth long gone. She would never fit into that famed metal bikini ever again.

Sighing, she turned away from herself and hit the heating controls on the shower. As it warmed the water in the tanks she found some rinse and cleansed herself of the bad taste in her mouth.

It wasn't like it mattered if she never got back down to her pre-pregnancy size and shape. The moment she agreed to this scheme she had given up any chance of a life beyond her child. After she and Luke divorced, no man would look at her twice. She could never work as a smuggler or trader again. What else was there for her other than to be the mother of Luke Skywalker's child for the rest of her life? That alone cut out so many options for her.

Mara let her head fall against the small sink mirror, but not hard enough to crack it. Before, issues like these never bothered her. Why did they almost reduce her to tears now?

Her mind was a jumble, she couldn't focus except on the fact that her life had been turned upside down without her consent. She didn't even get to enjoy the conception.

Turning the water flow on, she couldn't get these thoughts out of her mind. They played over and over again like a slow torture. She loved the child, but she didn't ask for this, and that made it all the more cruel. This wasn't the right time in her life to be a mother. It was her right to choose when that would be, if ever.

She slid open the manual door to the shower and stepped in, sliding it back into place. As the water soaked over her, a nasty piece of logic wormed its way into her thoughts. The Force would have its destiny fulfilled through a child, therefore a child would be born, regardless. Nothing said she had to be the mother and that it had to be this child. The Force made a Chosen One before… it could make another.

Maybe it would better for the child if it was born to a woman who wasn't so messed up. Someone who didn't have such a horrible past and bleak future. Someone who could teach it right from wrong and nurture it lovingly. Someone like Leia or Winter, or Mirax, or Iella, or even Faughn. All Mara knew was that she was a horrible choice for a mother, so why did it have to be her?

She could give the child a chance at a real loving family, not the façade her and Luke were going to attempt to build. There were plenty of stairs at the Academy… and accidents do happen…

Mara jumped as the shower door slammed itself open with a resounding crack. By instinct she brought her fists up to fight, only to have them grabbed by two deceptively strong hands, two electric blue eyes boring into hers.

"Don't you _ever_ think about that, again," his voice was hard and cold, "do you hear me?"

"Let go!" she screamed and when she couldn't wrench her hands from his she kicked out at him.

She fell into the same trap again and he caught her leg with his own, this time using the momentum to twirl her around and push her up against the shower wall. Even in this act he was gentle enough not to slam her or harm her, except for the bruising pressure on her wrists.

"It's not your body that's been violated!" she screamed through tears. "I didn't ask for this!"

"Do you think I asked for any of this either!" he hissed into her ear.

She struggled against him, "Yes, you did! You wanted to father this baby!"

"Not _this_!" he pushed away from her and she glanced over her shoulder to see him, his still bare back to her, his shoulders hung.

Slowly she reached out to turn off the flowing water that was drenching them both. Quietly she said, "Luke?"

"My father was considered a monster by many, still is," came his choked sob, "and my destiny led the only family I knew to be murdered, their bodies set afire. I've killed millions for the sake of an ideal. Now I have to rebuild an order that has failed once, avoiding mistakes I have no knowledge of."

He was crying now, his shoulders shaking. Moments before she was ready to take his head off, and now she could only feel sympathy for him. His body may not have been violated like hers, but his soul and very being had, for the sake of the Force.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, but it seemed weak to her ears.

At first, he didn't answer, his body still shaking as he tried to compose himself. "I am who I am Mara, I can't deny my destiny, even if it brought me great pain."

She touched his shoulder, and when he didn't repel she moved closer, laying her head against his back, trying to give some measure of comfort. "I guess I am who I am too…"

His hand reached up to lay over hers that still rested on his shoulder. "There is a reason the Force chose you for this. It's an honor and a blessing, not a curse."

"But I feel as if I'm giving up my life," she fought back more tears as once again her mind tortured her.

Luke turned around and held her hands in his, his eyes locked to hers. "In a way you are, but you're starting a new one."

"I'm always starting over, Luke," now she let the tears fall. "Palpatine started it by taking me away from a family I'll never know. Then he died and I had to find myself again. Then you came along and I had to start the process all over. I'm tired Luke, so tired."

"You're not alone this time," he reached up and cupped her cheek, rubbing his thumb against her jaw line. "I'm here for you, and Leia, and Han. We're family now."

There were no words to describe how she felt. True, her life was changing greatly, but maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all, especially with Luke's support.

With a nod she leaned forward and rested her head on his chest, letting his arms envelop her, giving her comfort where before she had only existed off of her own heart's ability to lock itself up and hide. "I promise, Luke."

"Promise?" he looked down at her, blinking in confusion.

"To not think of it again," she explained.

"Oh," the word was slow and full of depth. She had scared him horribly, even she could feel that through her minimal grasp on the Force.

His eyes shifted just a bit lower then snapped back up again, turning his head in any direction but hers. A towel came from nowhere and landed in his hand. Still averting his eyes he handed it to her and she wrapped herself up.

"I'll, uh, wait outside," he didn't wait for a reply and scuttled out of not only the refresher but the cabin as well.

Towelling off, she found another loose shirt and shorts to wear, making a mental note to set a date with Mirax to go maternity clothes shopping. She then went in search of Luke, who was easy to find in his cabin, the audible noise of a shower running. He must have decided not to take her up on her offer.

Waiting a few minutes after the water shut off, she knocked on the door. It was another minute or two when the door slid open to reveal Luke, fully clothed in trousers and a tunic, his hair still a wet mop. He gestured for her to come inside and she did so, making herself a seat on the end of his bunk.

"How did the berthing go?" she asked by means of breaking the tension between them.

"Perfectly," he pulled the desk chair out and sat down. "I think Artoo and Slips get along rather well. Both of them got onto me for doubting their work."

Mara let herself smile. "Just what we need, the two of them teaming up."

He smiled back at her with a touch of a laugh. However, that ended safe conversation.

"What happened earlier—"

"I'm sorry I busted in on you," Luke cut her off.

"No, it's okay," she quickly replied. "I wasn't thinking straight… in fact I haven't for awhile now. I don't know what is wrong with me."

"I'm not sure either," he confessed, "but I know this can't be easy on you, which is why I wanted to remind you that I'm here for you."

"Thank you," she answered quietly, "I need that right now."

He opened his mouth, but closed it, nodding to her. It hurt Mara to admit to needing help, but she wasn't egotistical enough to deny that she needed it. As if sensing her emotions, he stood and came to sit next to her, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close.

"I'll always be here for you, Mara," he whispered in her ear as she snuggled up against him, already starting to drift asleep again. "Always."


	10. Chapter 9

**When chapter 8 went up, FFnet was having using with alerts, so please make sure you've read it before this chapter. **

**And again, thankies for all the reviews! Love you guys. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Mara snuggled up to Luke just as she broke consciousness. They were lying side by side on his bunk, which really wasn't big enough to accommodate them both which gave her a perfect reason to snuggle closer.

Freshly showered, Luke smelled good, very good, like the jungle musk, however, the clean starchiness of the desert clung to him. Pressing her nose into his neck, she breathed in deep. Closing her eyes she cuddled, letting her troubles melt away, being replaced by his warmth and being.

It had been too long since she allowed herself the pleasure of the hard planes of a man. Surely Luke wouldn't mind, they were to be married anyway. She reached out and gently ran her hand down his covered chest, chasing every angle and curve. Reaching lower she found the hem of his tunic.

Her already bruised wrist was snatched at again.

"What are you doing?" Luke's voice was low, a touch of hoarseness.

"I, ah," Mara burned red and felt like crying again, which made her mad because it wasn't like her, "I just needed to touch you."

He sighed, sitting up in the bed but not pushing her away. "I know what you think you needed Mara, and it wouldn't have helped."

Shame now burned her insides, which was odd cause she never felt shame before, her mind a jumbled mess, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he held her close and let her rest against him.

"Some days I feel like I just don't know what I'm doing," she mumbled into his chest, a few tears escaping.

He stroked her hair gently, "You're just having a rough moment in your life."

"Trying to master understatement, Luke?" Mara teased, but with little mirth. She was still tired though she had slept, and her body and emotions seemingly working against her.

"Just trying to help," he rubbed her back with slow up and down strokes.

"You help too much," she laid her head against his shoulder, "it will be the death of you."

"I know," he answered simply.

There was a long silence, Mara enjoying in the closeness of another human being. "What a pair we make."

He hugged her shoulders gently. "We'll get through this."

"You keep saying that," she groaned.

"One day it will be true."

With one of those laughs only reserved for those moments where you've reached the point where you have nothing left, she pushed away from him and flopped her back down onto the bed, rubbing her forehead.

"You should have more faith," he replied to her actions.

"I had faith once before," she moaned, "and that didn't turn out very well."

"I beg to differ," he turned slightly on the bed, giving her more room. "You are no longer his servant, you have changed yourself, _bettered_ yourself."

She considered his words, then answered, "But it broke me first."

He took her hand and caressed it gently, "And you will be whole again, soon."

Still tired and no longer feeling the urge to argue, what was the point anymore, she looked up at him and gave a small smile, the least she could do for a man who was going to do so much for her. "If you say so…"

He let out a long sigh and stood from the bed, making his way to his refresher. There was the sound of running water then he came back with two metal cups. Sitting down on the edge of the bed he handed her one of the liquid filled containers.

"We have a lot to talk about," he said after he sipped his and sat the item down on a nearby table.

Mara scooted back so she could prop herself up and gulped some water. "Yet again with the understatement."

"When we get to Yavin," he ignored her comment, "we are going to officially start living together. I figure we can take any adjustment problems in stride, after all, we haven't 'lived together' before so no need to put on a show of easy co-existing if there are issues."

"Logical," she conceded. "I warn you, I'm very particular about a few things."

"Such as?"

"For one, no dirty clothes in the bedroom, at all," she pointed a stern finger at him, "there is this little invention called a hamper, use it."

His lip twitched as if he was fighting a smirk, "What makes you think I don't?"

Mara had to chuckle, "I have yet to meet a man who doesn't just leave his clothes lying about."

A strange look came over his face, stealing any mirth, "Known a lot of men that closely?"

"Maybe," she mumbled, trying to avoid a subject that she had long since tried to forget. There was so much about her past she wanted to destroy, blank out. She only hoped it would never come up or at least when her child was old enough to understand.

Not being able to deal with this at the moment, she changed the subject. "What are we going to do about Corran?"

Luke took another drink of water as his brow furrowed in thought. "Han said he figured out that the marriage was for the sake of the child, but not that the child isn't mine."

"That good or bad?"

"Good," he shrugged, "in that he's not going to call us on it. He'll let us play this out."

"Han said that Corran didn't sense any love between us," Mara tried to recall everything her future brother-in-law told them, "only caring."

"We're friends," he managed a small smile, "and I do care a lot about you."

She felt a tint of red touch her cheeks. "I care about you too, somehow, in all this craziness since we met, you became my best friend."

"I know," he said quietly.

"Will the other Jedi sense the lack of love between us?" she asked the question, the possible answer scaring her.

Luke rubbed his chin for a moment. "Corran is very good at picking up mental thoughts and processing them into their exact focusing points. As you said, his telepathy could be better than my own."

"Streen is very empathic," Mara pointed out.

"Yes," Luke nodded, "and he'll probably figure it out. The rest of the Jedi will only sense a pile of emotion, love for the baby mixed in with our care for each other. Unless they activity try to seek out the focus, which Corran and Streen do naturally, they won't be able to tell the difference."

"Will Streen give us trouble?" To be truthful, she didn't know the guy that well, seeing as he liked to keep to his hermit ways because he was so sensitive to others emotions.

"No," he replied after a moment of thought. "He's not one to get involved. He'll just figure it's between us and go on."

"That's something at least," she sighed, now unable to look at her cup of water without gagging. She hated feeling like this, like she was bounding back and forth from every extreme possible.

"Well," Luke broke into her thoughts, "we have a few more things to talk about."

"Not now," she moaned, getting off his bed, just needing to walk around, go someplace, anyplace.

"Mara," he stood and placed a hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged the hand off almost violently. "Don't touch me."

He gave her an astonished look, a part of her realizing that moments ago all she wanted was to touch and be touched, but she ignored that voice because she couldn't be fussed with logic at the moment.

Shrugging past him she didn't bother waiting for an answer or a comment.

…

Luke sat at the terminal, rubbing his eyes, temple and forehead repeatedly. He knew he wasn't an expert on women, but even he could figure out that there wasn't something quite right about Mara. Leia had been known to have a few odd moments when she was pregnant, but they seemed to have had a more logical flow than what Mara was going through.

He feared he knew what the problem was, but he hoped he was wrong.

"Master Skywalker?" Cilghal's face finally appeared in the hololink.

"Sorry, I know it's early," Luke apologized straight off. He could have waited but Mara was occupying herself down in the hold and he really didn't want her to listen in to this conversation.

"It's okay," the Mon Calamarian smiled, "I was awake."

"Thank you," he half-smiled back, then took a deep breath. "Something is wrong with Mara."

"What do you mean?" her expression was hard to read for most humans, but Luke could see the concern forming in her bulbous eyes.

Taking another deep breath, "For one, she was contemplating terminating the pregnancy not but a few hours ago."

"She was?" there was an audible shock to her voice.

"Yes," he nodded sadly. "I convinced her otherwise, but I feel the same reasoning that led her to that conclusion still weighs on her. I'm afraid she won't keep her promise to me not to consider the option again."

"Do you believe Mara capable of that act?"

Luke sighed, "Yes."

"I see," she answered quietly.

"Mara could do anything she set her mind to," Luke explained, "but I don't believe she is thinking straight. If she got the twisted logic through her head once she could again and next time I may too late to stop her."

Cilghal went silent and he could tell she was thinking by the subtle changes in her facial features. Finally she said, "Can you tell me of any other strange behaviors Mara has been experiencing?"

"You mean besides the fact that she tried to make out with me then moments later told me not to touch her?" he almost laughed.

"Yes," Cilghal was unfazed, "anything else?"

"Well…" Luke started to go through the last few days he had spent with Mara since they announced their engagement to their friends, then made arrangements to fly to Yavin before Leia told the galaxy the 'good news'.

He left nothing out and Cilghal was professional and non-judgemental, taking in everything. Luke was glad that the connection to the academy was as secure as it could be and it would take a slicer like Ghent to get through the encoding, because he was the one who encoded it.

"I should have seen this coming," Cilghal sighed.

"What is it?" he asked slowly, knowing his fears were confirmed.

"From what you've told me, I believe Mara might be suffering from clinical depression."

Luke frowned, closing his eyes, "I thought as much."

"It's not surprising, for a woman in her position," Cilghal continued her train of thought. "Prenatal depression has been known to occur without reason in planned and unplanned pregnancies to women who can be classed with either strong or weak wills. There is no way to predict it, but… it often does occur in women who are victims of a sexual crime."

"But Mara isn't a victim of a sexual crime," he shook his head, not wanting to believe this was happening. He knew there would be issues and problems but he promised her everything would be okay, and this was not okay.

"Technically yes, and technically no," Cilghal didn't try to coddle him, something he would be thankful for later. "If it wasn't for the genetics, that would be the only possible explanation to her waking up pregnant."

Luke held his head in his hands, having to accept that not only where there outside factors to contend with, but now internal ones too. If it had been one of his students battling the Dark Side within, he could deal with that… but this was something else entirely, a dark side of a different sort.

"What can we do for her?" he finally asked.

"There are medications, but I feel that they wouldn't be right in this situation," she answered, "she's much too stubborn and far too stressed and high-strung, which only compounds the problem."

"That needs to be dealt with too," Luke sighed.

"When she gets here, I'm going to put her on a special diet," Cilghal said almost conspiratorially, "I can explain it away easily as being something the child needs nutrition wise, but it will have many natural ingredients/herbs that have been known to help calm and de-stress."

"Good idea," he nodded, "but the depression won't be so easily taken care of."

"True," a smile came to the healer's face. "Do you trust me Master Skywalker?"

Luke blinked, but answered truthfully, "You have always been wiser than me in the ways of medicine, so yes, I do."

"Then I shall see you tonight when you arrive, leave everything to me," and with that she closed the connection.

Look took a deep breath, wondering if things could only get better, or worse.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The approach into Yavin was handled by Mara with Luke under express orders not to touch anything. He sulked in the co-pilots chair as she ran the landing sequence.

"I'm not sulking," he replied to her comment.

"Looks like sulking to me," she grumbled back.

"I'm just sitting here," it sounded like whining to her.

"You're sulking," she snapped, "now shut it."

There was a very loud sigh from next to her but she ignored it. Finally the struts hit ground, perhaps a bit rougher than usual. She blamed Luke. He shouldn't be so fidgety when she's trying to land her ship. It's just bad form.

No matter what that man did today, he only made her angrier.

Luke stood and made his way out of the cockpit, "Why don't you go straight to my room and get settled. I'll talk to the masters and join you later."

"I'll leave you a pillow and a blanket out," she called as she went towards her own cabin, "maybe."

Having nothing better to do earlier and wanting to keep away from Luke, she was packed and ready. It's not like she had a lot to pack anyway. Most of her clothes wouldn't fit her in a month's time, and perhaps even after the baby was born.

She didn't even have any heirlooms to pass to her child. Her own lightsaber wasn't hers to give, but how fitting of a Chosen One to carry the weapon of his brethren.

"Ready," Luke called as she exited her cabin, throwing the strap of her carry-all on her shoulder. "You want me to take that? You haven't been feeling well."

A snide remark and a glare were called for, but with a smug smile she threw her bag at him. Having to drop his own duffle, hers hit him square in the chest as he let out a gasp of breath.

Without acknowledging him she turned on her heels and made for the exit ramp. She hit the control panel and waited as it cycled before lowering. Luke came up beside her, easily handling their luggage. She felt a little bit of regret for her actions, but pushed it aside as she remembered that he asked for it.

"Hey there," was what they were met with as they walked down the ramp. Now she was glad she wasn't carrying her bag, she felt queasy.

"Corran," Luke said as he took the lead, "nice of you to meet us."

"Someone had to," he grinned and leaned against one of the struts, much to Mara's annoyance, "and since I already knew about you two, I volunteered, you know, in case you decided to make out under the ramp or something."

"Considerate of you," Luke deadpanned.

"That's me," the Corellian grinned.

"Well," Luke shifted his bags on his shoulders, distracting Mara from wondering if she could break Corran's jaw with a front kick at this distance, "if you could call the masters to the meeting room for me, I'll settle Mara in and join you."

Mara almost snapped at Luke for his brazen declaration of 'settling her' but reminded herself that Luke was only playing his part and she had one to play too. Focusing her thoughts on the child, she took a deep breath and bit her tongue.

"Actually," Corran blocked their exit from the hanger, "something's come up. I need both of you to follow me."

"Both of us?" Luke asked before she could.

"Yep," he answered and took off down the hallway, "and don't worry, bring the bags."

The new couple exchanged looks, but shrugged, following after the Rogue pilot. Corran soon led them into the dormitory area where all the teachers and families stayed.

"Thought you said we were needed somewhere," Mara asked as they neared the hall that would take them to Luke's room.

"You are," the Jedi replied, walking past the turn off without even a slight falter in his steps.

Once again, Mara exchanged glances and shrugs with Luke, who seemed as clueless as her, not picking up anything through the Force.

A few stairs and turns later, Corran stopped at one of the larger rooms reserved for families, such as the Solo's when they were on planet, or when the families of students visited.

"Here we go," Corran hit the release and gestured for them to enter. Mara stretched out with what Force sense she had and felt a large group of people inside, mostly all familiar.

"Master Skywalker," Luke was greeted by Kam Solusar as they entered to see all the teachers milling about in the living area, "Captain Jade."

"Kam?" Luke asked as a question.

"Fly boy over there," Kirana Ti, one of the Witches from Dathomir, jerked her thumb towards Corran who was trying to back away silently, "can't keep his mouth shut."

"What did you tell them?" Mara snapped at the man instantly.

"Well," Corran stopped moving and shuffled his feet like a little boy, "everyone wanted to know why you didn't come back with us like you planned…"

"Congratulations, Master," Kam took a stunned Luke's hand and shook it.

Once again the couple was met with the same scene they had experience at Leia's, an explosion of noise and questions to be answered.

"You told them about the marriage, the baby, and everything?" Mara finally cornered Corran. "What is it with you Corellians and keeping secrets?"

Corran flapped his jaw a few times, his eyes staring up at the ceiling as if begging for an answer.

"How are you feeling?" Kirana Ti came up beside Mara, lucky for Corran. "Have you had the sickness?"

"Very," Mara grumbled in reply, giving Corran a glare as the man smartly slipped away.

"Good," Kirana smiled and Mara was beginning to be none too happy with the Witch, "the worse the sickness, the stronger the girl will be."

Mara had never heard of such a thing, but then the other woman came from a planet where breeding was… complicated. All she could think of in reply was, "But, it's a boy."

"Oh," Kirana blinked, "then perhaps he will be strong too."

"I hope so," Mara almost laughed at considering Kirana had no idea just how strong this boy was going to have to be.

"I'm having one of my sisters bring a tea," Kirana continued, "said to help with the sickness."

"Thank you," it took every effort not to stumble over the words.

Kirana gripped her shoulder in tribal tradition, "No need to thank me."

Mara was left speechless as the woman walked away. So stunned she didn't even feel Luke come up behind her until he slipped one arm around her waist.

"How are you doing?" he whispered into her ear.

"Good," she breathed, wondering what had just happened.

"Good," he repeated, then pulled away slightly, "the masters have been busy."

"Hmm?" she turned to him.

"I thought some of this furniture looked familiar," he gestured around, "they brought it down from my room."

"They what?" she glanced around, noting that some items did look like what she remembered being in Luke's small living area when she had visited him last. However, not all of it was as familiar and no way would that sofa have fit.

"When we heard of the marriage, and baby," Kam approached them, his background in the Imperial Services making him a born leader to the group in Luke's absence, "we knew you would need a bigger place to live."

"We picked out a nice location for you," Tionne stepped up beside her husband, "close enough for Master Skywalker to be approachable, but far enough to allow you privacy if you wish it."

"Thank you," she smiled at the other woman and the double meaning that was sure to exist in her statement seeing as Tionne was one of a few who knew about the child's true father, the Force.

"Yes," Luke said beside Mara, shaking the Solusar's hands, "thank you. This was very kind of all of you to do."

The last words were spoken loudly for all to hear. Mara smiled warmly, finding it easy to do as she received smiles back. A part of her wondered how genuine those smiles were, but she pushed that aside. She was accepted, even if it was only for the sake of Luke, she was accepted.

It bothered her how much that seemed to mean to her.

"Mara," Kam's voice pulled her gaze back to the taller man, "I'm assuming you'll be staying here and, at least temporarily, leaving Karrde's employment?"

Her smile faltered at that painful point being brought up. "That's right."

"I was wondering then," Kam seemed to have ignored her mood switch, "if you could help me with a bit of a snag I've found myself in."

"Problem?" Luke piped in and she almost decked him for interrupting. Sure, this was his academy, one which he was destined to create, and there were always threats of the ever present Dark Side, but Kam was talking to her.

Mara glanced over and saw the genuine look of light concern on Luke's face. He wasn't being rude, just being Luke. Normally she could handle it, sometimes it was a little endearing, but lately it was as if everything he did was purposely done just to get on her nerves. It was irrational to think so, part of her recognized this, but that did little to help.

Some days she just wanted to scream for the sake of hearing her own voice.

"Not exactly," Kam answered and she made herself focus. "With the recent large influx of students, I've ran into a bit of a supplies issue."

"What kind of issue?" Mara asked before Luke could.

"I've got a pile of requisition slips as tall as you," Kam groaned, or as close as a solemn man like himself could.

"That's a lot of stuff," Mara replied bluntly.

"Yes," Kam nodded, "and with all my other responsibilities with helping run the administrative side of the academy, I've come to an impasse."

Mara understood this, but what did it have to do with her? "What did you want to ask me?"

"I was hoping since you are looking at some spare time," he paused, "you might help me."

"You want me to help you?" Mara repeated blankly.

"You have skills in this area," he shrugged as if it was obvious, "and you could see through the frivolous requisitions and find what needs should be met."

"No one would argue with you," Luke said beside her, his eyes showing his lost in his own thoughts, "if you denied or changed a requisition."

"This is true too," Kam nodded.

Mara wanted to say sure, that she would help, but she was too shocked. She was being asked for help by the head administrator? She would have to deal with all the masters and sort through everything from request for blasters to creamed norc?

"Uh, yeah," Mara finally uttered, "if you think I can help."

"Great," Kam smiled, sort of, close enough, "we can discuss this after breakfast. We have arranged for all Jedi to attend at the same time so that Luke can announce your situation officially."

"Sounds good," Mara tried not to laugh in her amazement of the turn of events.

"I don't think so," a voice broke in and Mara turned to see Cilghal approach. "I want to get a proper look at that baby, so you'll just have to wait till I'm through with her Master Solusar."

"Of course," Kam bowed his head to the healer, then said to Mara, "Come by when you're done. I'll be in my office all day... unfortunately."

"I'll be there," Mara said to both of them.

"Well," Tionne stepped up, "now that is settled, let us show you the baby's room."

"The baby's room?" Luke and Mara echoed each other.

Tionne led the way to the main bedroom, the couple both noticing the rather large bed, enough to fit three to four people comfortably. The refresher was set off to the side, but another door led to a smaller room that was painted in a lovely shade of light blue.

"Normally this would be a storage room or office," Tionne explained, "but we're having a crib, changing table, and other items you'll need brought in, they weren't ready by the time you got here."

Without realizing she had done it, Mara stepped into the center of room, already imagining everything in its place, the happy squeals of a child bouncing off the walls. She almost came to tears but she would not let that weakness show in front of the other masters, though they probably felt it through the Force. This was her baby's room.

_Our baby…_

The words sang gently in her mind and she turned to see Luke standing just beyond the threshold, Tionne having disappeared. "Our baby."

"Yes…" she whispered the words as Luke approached her. Gently his arms wrapped around her and she laid her head on his chest. "Ours…"

Time passed, but they didn't care.

"Ahem," a voice cleared itself, the couple looking up to see Corran.

"Everyone got the hint and left," he winked, "I'm on my way out too. Breakfast is at eight. See you then."

The man disappeared just as quickly as he appeared, leaving Mara to raise one eyebrow at Luke. "I thought he figured out it was all a rouse?"

"I thought so too," Luke nodded, brow furrowed. "Maybe he's just having fun with us?"

"I guess," Mara shook it off and pulled back from Luke. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed."

"Sure," Luke stepped back and let her pass.

Finding herself staring at the foot of the bed she couldn't remember why she had walked there, or what she was doing. She could hear the noises of Luke finding the closet and searching for any extra pillows or blankets.

"Luke," she said quietly.

His motions stilled, "Yes?"

"Will you still sleep on the sofa when the baby is born?" the question fell out of her mouth and she still stared at the bed.

"I… ah…"

"It would be rather… different," she ignored him, "maybe even traumatic for the child. Growing up and daddy always sleeping on the sofa, not like everyone else's parents."

"You okay?" his voice was closer now, but she didn't meet his eyes.

"This is a big bed, Luke," she gestured, "we're adults."

There was a pause as she saw him out of the corner of her eye look at her, then the bed, then her, then the bed, and back to her. "The child won't realize it, for years yet."

Her arms hugged her belly, "I don't want to be alone, Luke."

"Mara—"

"I won't do anything," she finally locked her gaze to his, "I promise."

"I'm not worried about that," he sighed gently, placing his hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "If you want me to stay, I'll stay."

Too many questions came to mind, but she was too tired and pushed them all aside. "Thank you."

Silently they each took their turn in the refresher, getting ready for sleep while putting a few things away. Luke wore a loose pair of sleep pants and shirt, Mara opting for the shorts and sleeveless top again.

Just as quietly they lifted the blanket and crawled into bed, a decent sized gap lying between them.

Luke turned off the remaining light next to his side of the bed, "Goodnight, Mara."

She laid in the dark, seeing his outlined figure and hearing his subtle breathing, "Goodnight, Luke."


	12. Chapter 11

**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. Here is another chapter for you! I didn't want to make you wait. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Hey," Luke pulled Mara aside outside the cafeteria, "that went well."

Mara took a deep breath, "No one heckled."

"No," Luke placed his hands on her hips and pulled her forward a bit. While the act itself would have the desired effect of promoting their relationship to onlookers, she could feel the unease in his gestures, "they were all very happy for us."

"You mean for you," she mumbled back, wondering why it was so hard for him to hold her, was she that unwanted? Why did she let herself care? "Let's face it, everyone's been waiting for the next Skywalker to come around so that they will have another 'golden boy'."

She almost didn't notice his fingers tighten into her flesh as the look in his eyes was beyond tense. "Any child of mine will choose his own path and it will have nothing to do with him being my son."

"Keep telling yourself that," she laughed and pulled away from him. "Like it or not, but it seems our destiny is not ours to control."

With that she left him speechless, standing in the middle of the hall. It probably wasn't the nicest thing she could have done, pointing out what was surely a hidden fear, but she still felt like crap from her morning session in the 'fresher and he was just too damn perky.

If she was miserable, so should he. It was petty, but she couldn't stop herself.

Nothing in her life was under her control anymore.

Mara was also lost. She couldn't remember where Cilghal's med ward was. Just one more aggravate to pile on.

Standing in the middle of the hall she saw that no one was around to help her or to see her blunder. Tears welled up behind her eyelids and all she wanted to do was sink to the floor and cry. The worst part was she didn't really know why.

Gathering herself as weakness would not be tolerated, Mara soldiered down the halls and stumbled across the med ward.

"Took your time," Cilghal said cheerfully as Mara entered.

"Nothing wrong with a healthy stroll after breakfast," she played up.

Cilghal gestured for her to sit in a multi-form chair, one which could be flattened into a med-bed for exams. "About breakfast, you didn't eat much I noticed."

"Wasn't hungry," she still felt the metallic twinge at the back of her throat from throwing up that morning.

"Sickness that bad," the healer asked as she tapped her fin against a control board. A machine lowered right above Mara's head and started to run a scan over her body.

"I can't seem to keep anything down," Mara confessed. "A little after mid-day I begin to starve and crave and I eat and eat, but in the morning… it all comes back up."

"Do you know why you crave certain foods?" the Mon Cal approached her.

"My boy eats as much as Luke does?" she managed a weak laugh.

Cilghal gave a little chuckle of her own. "You are eating for two, yes, but also, your body and the baby need certain proteins and vitamins. It tells you by having you crave a food that is high in that substance."

"So, my cravings for delia sausages are because I need lots of protein?" She hadn't considered that there might be a point to what her body was doing to her.

"It also has a few essential vitamins, but yes, that could be it," Cilghal walked back over to her control panel and brought up some images that looked like a kid's painting but the healer seemed to understand them.

"Can you tell me what you have been craving the most?" Cilghal asked as she tapped at the image, bringing up others.

"Sure," Mara shrugged, "there are the delia sausages, curients, polia, and quille pasta with smallows."

If it was possible, the healer's bulbous eyes got wider. "Quille with smallows?"

"Don't look at me," Mara threw her hands up in defense, "it's the kid's idea of a late night snack!"

"I can't even begin to imagine the taste," she shook her head.

"You don't want to," Mara groaned.

"Well," Cilghal cleared her throat and walked back over, "so far I find no complications, but I don't want you physically exerting yourself."

"I'm pregnant," Mara leveled her eyes at the Mon Cal, "I don't think lightsaber practice is on my dance card."

"I'm talking in general, Mara," Cilghal was just as stern. "The level you pushed yourself to before was fine, but it wasn't conducive to childbirth. Had you been in an intimate relationship I doubt you would have been fit enough to conceive at all."

Mara was slightly shocked at the news, even though it should have been welcomed information. "What do you mean, not fit?"

"The human body has been known to have a mind of its own," Cilghal explained. "It can block out pain, make us eat what it needs, and if it doesn't believe the body is capable of completing a pregnancy, as in high stress levels, low weight, and extreme physical exertions, then it will not let the body conceive."

"Unless it's forced too…" Mara mumbled as she considered the fact that even her own body believed her unfit to be a mother.

"The body only cares about the physical factors," Cilghal placed her fin on Mara's shoulders, "not the mental. The Force believed you were ready to bear the Chosen One, so it overwrote the body's natural commands."

The weight of the healer's words fought through Mara's thoughts. Her body wouldn't let her have a baby, but the Force did it anyway. The Force came to the conclusion that Mara was fit enough to be a mother despite nature.

"Physical exertion is to be kept to a maximum of walking and lifting no loads above ten kilos," Cilghal continued. "This will mean having to let Master Skywalker and others do things for you until your body is in a condition I deem suitable. This may, of course, not occur until after the baby is born."

"Hmm?" Mara took a minute to register Cilghal's latest words. "Oh, okay. I guess."

"I'm serious, Captain Jade," she drew her fins behind her back, "you are a very capable woman, and no doubt like to do things yourself."

"Of course," Mara shot back, "how else will I make sure it's done properly?"

"Consider this as practice then," Cilghal was unfazed, "because when the boy comes along you will not be able to do everything for him. You will have to let Master Skywalker play his role as well. And in the end, as much as it hurts, a parent can never be there for everything that might happen."

A part of Mara broke when she realized Cilghal was right. Her son was a Chosen One and undoubtedly would have to travel his path alone. Lowering her eyes, "I promise, I'll try."

"Between you and me," the Mon Cal leaned forward, almost conspiratorially, "I sometimes wonder if that all we can do, despite it being a 'do not'."

Mara had to smile at the healer going against one of Luke's mantras. "Your secret is safe with me."

"I believe it is," Cilghal smiled back and then walked over to one of her work desks. "Now, let's see what we can do about that sickness."

"Is there a miracle cure?" she said flatly, knowing there wasn't, she already looked.

"Not exactly," Cilghal hit a touch key and a panel slid out of the wall. She reached in and pulled out three bottles. "I noticed a pattern in the foods you are craving and had the computer run a cross-match."

"Did it tell you I have strange food tastes?" Mara smirked.

"In its way," she chuckled, then sat the bottles on another desk, picking up a datapad and walking over to the console again. "All those foods share similar vitamins."

"You think I'm craving these vitamins?" Mara asked, always one to try to be a step ahead, even though that was more difficult as of late.

"Yes," Cilghal drew a datachip out of the console and slid it into the datapad. Sitting the datapad down on the desk, she picked up one the bottles and brought it over to her. It wasn't your standard med tablet bottle, she had seen her fair share of those. "These are supplement tablets. I want you to start taking one daily."

Mara eyed the bottle warily. "I've never had to take them before."

"I have no doubt," the healer nodded, "but right now you are consuming foods that are not settling with you, and at odd times that you are not used to. This is possibly why you have experienced such extreme sickness."

"You think?" Mara blinked, for once no sarcasm in her tone.

"I believe so," Cilghal placed the bottle in Mara's hand, "and what can it hurt?"

"True," Mara rolled the bottle over, eyeing it again. At this point she would try anything in order to stop being sick all the time.

"I'm also going to put you on a special diet," Cilghal said as she walked back over to the desk and picked up the datapad.

"I thought I'm supposed to get fat," Mara blurted.

"Not that kind of diet," Cilghal smiled, "I merely want you to avoid certain foods. This will help you and aid in the baby's growth and development."

"Oh," Mara tried to cover for her lack of thought, "of course. This is all a bit new to me."

"Don't' worry," Cilghal patted her shoulder, "even those who prepare for this often find themselves at a loss."

"Thank you," Mara smiled gratefully.

"Now," Cilghal handed Mara the datapad, "read these instructions carefully and take your supplements. I will see you again in two weeks."

After the next appointment was set, Mara gathered the supplements and bid Cilghal goodbye, thanking the healer again, for everything. Could it be that things would be getting better?

How much worse could it get.

…

"Please," Luke gestured to the chair in front of his desk, "take a seat."

"Thank you," the healer nodded and slid gracefully into the chair.

"How is Mara," Luke asked, "and the baby?"

"The baby is fine," Cilghal words lifted some of the unease off his heart. "It does not look like there will be any complications on the child's end. Not a text book example of a perfect pregnancy, but nothing that needs worrying about at the moment."

Luke was very happy to hear that the child was going to be okay and have no special needs, though he would have loved him no matter what. It was so easy to think in terms of love in reference to the child, even though it was not his own.

"As for Mara herself," Cilghal continued, "that is a whole other matter."

"Yes," Luke was brought out of his musings, "how is she doing?"

"Physically, her body is completely overstressed," Cilghal sighed. "Had she kept on like this she would have driven herself into an early grave."

Luke sighed, "I had gathered as much, in the time I've known her."

"There is also the matter of her depression," Cilghal pulled out a datapad and handed it to Luke. "There are brain-chemical altering drugs that can be used, but I believe they are best kept as last ditch efforts."

"Of course," Luke agreed as he took the datapad. He had never believed in simple 'quick fixes' as they were usually more dangerous in the long run, the hallmark of the Dark Side. Glancing at the datapad, "What am I looking at?"

"A list of some natural herbs and supplements I have given Mara for her sickness," the Mon Cal answered. "I want you to make sure she takes them, as well as stays on the diet I have placed her on. I believe that if we can make life easier for Mara by easing the sickness and making her transition as easy as possible, then the depression will right itself. After all, she survived losing her master and identity, she should be able to survive this."

"Unless this was the final blanket to break the bantha's back…" Luke mused as he read the list.

"She reacted well yesterday," Cilghal pointed out.

Luke's eyes drifted up to question the healer, "And about that…"

"I went to Corran and explained some of the situation," she confessed. "I told him how Mara was being affected by her pregnancy and the stress of coming into this environment would not be good. I told him nothing of her depression, he had already been considering that Mara might not feel welcomed here after she left last time. He took matters into his own hands and got the Masters together himself when he realized his concerns were well founded."

Setting the datapad down, Luke leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, a smile forming on his lips. "And Kam?"

"I may have talked to Tionne, who may have pointed out a possible solution to a problem her husband was already facing."

"You know, Cilghal," Luke's smile formed into a grin, "this might just work out after all."


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

When the news went out over the holonet of Luke and Mara's impending vows and future parenthood, it was about as they expected.

"Sludge, sludge, sludge," Mara growled before tossing aside the holoscreen remote.

A few reporters actually supported the union, stating that there was still too much residual hatred for former Imperials, even those who were only Imperials by default as their positions changed from Republic to Imperial after the Clone Wars. This union showed a new era of moving on and coming to peace with the past.

"I think I'm going to throw up," and she promptly did after watching the morning news report.

One female reporter was particularly nasty about the whole situation, claiming Mara must be holding this over Luke's head and alluded to thoughts that perhaps it wasn't even his kid. Though she was half right, it wasn't Luke's kid but _he_ was holding it over _her_ head. It still served to annoy Mara to the point of contemplating homicidal actions, moreso than usual.

"Don't think anything of it," Luke soothed her, "she's been trying to get an _interview_ with me for years."

The resulting wink after that particular comment ended any worry Mara had over the subject. The reporters could think all they wanted about the situation, but they should know Luke better than to believe any woman could pull such a dirty trick on him as get knocked up just to force a hand in marriage.

He was the fracking Jedi Master… hello…

After much debate, it was decided to have the wedding on Coruscant rather than Yavin. It would be lot easier to get everyone together and all the legal requirements done. Sure, they would a bit more susceptible to the holopress, but at least this would show that they weren't trying to hide anything.

Well, actually they were hiding something but that was beside the point.

In the few weeks that passed, Leia was very good about getting mostly everything sorted for them. She knew that even if this hadn't been a set up marriage, Luke would have wanted a small ceremony. Mara couldn't have given a care in the world, she had honestly never thought about getting married, something no one believed her when she told them.

But it was the truth.

What she didn't tell everyone was that when she was a teenager she was pretty sure she wouldn't live to see her 25th Life-Day let alone get married or have a kid. Living under her Emperor was rewarding but also so very hard and very dangerous. She just knew that one day it would kill her…

Until Luke came into the picture and changed everything.

Apparently it's what Skywalker's do…

Mara's measurements had been taken before she left for Yavin, adding a little space for the already expanding area of Mara's stomach. Leia designed the dress, it was a simple white dress with very clean lines, nothing very dramatic, something Mara was appreciative of.

However, there was one unexpected problem, "I falling out over here."

"Oh dear," Leia blushed as Mara held up the bodice of the dress. "I didn't realize you'd grow so much already."

"I'm sure Luke and the rest of the boys would appreciate the view," Mara said dryly, "but I'd like to leave a little to the imagination."

The tailor took new measurements and said there wouldn't be a problem in fixing the issue before the wedding in three days. Now they just had everything else to deal with, and it kept her mind off… well… everything else.

"We should have eloped," Mara moaned as she slumped down onto the sofa next to Luke who had been in Leia's apartment when they returned from her final dress fitting.

Luke chuckled beside her, "Just be thankful we're getting away with a small ceremony."

Mara looked over at her husband-to-be. "Still time to back out."

"You keep saying that," he took her hand gently, "is it because you want me to back out?"

"I want this to all be a bad dream," she pulled her hand from his and laid it across her lap. Luke was unable to answer because Han and Leia entered the sitting room.

"Hey, kid," Han called. "I'm staying with you, the wife is kicking me out."

"Huh?" Luke turned his eyes towards them, confusion blatant on his face.

"Mara is staying here tonight," Leia clarified, "and Han is staying with you. We have a lot to do in the morning to prepare for the wedding and it's just easier this way."

"Oh," Luke shook his head, tiredness showing, but how he could be the tired one when she was the pregnant one Mara had no idea and could have smacked him, "of course."

"Come on," Han held out his hand to help Luke up, not like he needed it, "I want to show you a new mod on the _Falcon_ before you disappear into the black hole known as married life."

"Han!" Leia admonished, but she was doing a lousy job of hiding a smirk.

The Corellian leaned over and gave his wife a kiss, "Seeya, hon."

"Luke better be at the gardens on time," Leia called after her husband and brother, "and standing on his own volition!"

"Yeah, yeah," Han shoved Luke out the door and quickly exited.

"He's going to take him to the _Red_ _Rancor_," Mara said dryly.

Leia chuckled slightly and turned towards the kitchen, "It's a Corellian tradition."

This was true, but still, "Luke doesn't like drinking a lot."

"Yes," Leia returned with two glasses of water, offering one to Mara, "but that's now, you should have seen him when he first established Rogue Squadron."

Mara took a sip of the cool liquid, "I can't imagine him downing more than a shot of whiskey without turning green."

Leia leaned in and grinned, "Takes about eight for that to happen, from what I hear."

"Damn," Mara uttered, reassessing Luke just a little bit more. She had been doing that lately, seeing Luke in slightly different lights as he gradually got more comfortable in her presence, though it was a slow process for both.

They still shared a bed at night, though always more than a hand-space between them. Except for the times she couldn't stop herself from breaking into tears when she laid awake in the darkness. Somehow the darkness made it okay, no one was there to see her being weak. No one but Luke and he didn't count.

He would hold her when she cried. It was the only time he'd touch her outside of trying to play-up the charade. Mara had never believed in hugs, and yet she'd kill for one some days, just to know she wasn't alone.

Luke always reminded her that he was there, but was he really? Everything was segregated between them, his side of the sink, her side, his dresser drawers, hers, his side of the closet, hers, his and hers. While the concept of his and hers wasn't anything knew, it seemed very impersonal between them. Like they were roommates rather than a married couple, but wasn't that the point? It was all too confusing for her.

"So," the former rebel broke into her musings, "how are you handling things?"

"Oh, well," Mara gathered her thoughts, "the sickness has tapered down considerably. Kam had a wreck of files for me to fix, but they are all straightened out now, which probably won't last until I get back."

"Probably," Leia nodded, "I can't wait to see what my desk is going to look like when I get back after all this wedding stuff."

"I doubt anyone would dare touch your desk and papers," Mara mused, "being the Galactic Chief of State and all."

"You'd be surprised," Leia shook her head, "and anyway, work wasn't what I was asking about a moment ago."

Mara blinked, still feeling a little slow on the uptake sometimes. "You weren't?"

"I was asking about you and Luke," Leia sat down across from her, but in a non-combative pose, "how are you two?"

"We haven't killed each other yet?" Mara answered, unsure of what Leia was asking.

"That's something," Leia smiled.

"Please, don't be subtle with me right now," Mara rubbed her forehead, a dull ache starting to form.

"Very well," she relaxed and leaned forward a bit, "you're marrying him tomorrow you know. That means a great deal."

"I know it does," Mara sighed, drawing her feet up underneath her. "So far we've been able to live together, stay out of each other's way."

"But emotionally?" the former rebel didn't miss a beat.

Mara lowered her eyes, "I'm a wreck. I can't think straight anymore, unless I focus on one single task at a time, it's so unlike me."

"Your mind wanders, doesn't it," Leia asked quietly.

"Yeah," her voice was low, "and I know I'm putting Luke through a lot, but it's his own damn fault for getting himself involved."

"Yes, it is his fault," Leia agreed, "but he did it because he cares about you and this baby, even if it's not his own."

"He shouldn't!" Mara snapped. "It would be so much easier if he didn't."

"No it wouldn't," she said gently, "and you know it."

Sighing, the redhead curled into the sofa and tried to bury herself away, "I just want to feel normal again."

Leia moved over to join her on the sofa and placed her hand lightly on her shoulder, "You will again, I promise. Right now you're confused because of the baby, but that will right itself."

"I don't want to hurt, Luke," Mara confessed, "but I fear I'm already doing just that and I can't stop it."

"He's a lot stronger than he looks," the dark haired woman smiled and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze, "and so are you."

Mara didn't know how to respond, too much running through her head to sort out anything coherent.

"Oh," Leia looked up as the door chimed, "she's early."

"Huh?" Mara blinked, watching Leia as she stood and headed for the door.

After hitting the release, Mirax stumbled in with bags upon bags piled in her hands and even one clenched in her teeth. Leia quickly grabbed a few to ease the woman's burden.

"Mirax!" Leia's eyes widen as she looked through some of the bags. "How much booze did you bring?"

"Corellian tradition," Mirax said breathless, "the bride has to get sloshed before the wedding, but since she can't, guess we'll have to do it for her."

Leia opened her mouth, then shrugged and followed Mirax into the kitchen with the bags.

"What's going on here?" Mara poked her head in.

"You," Mirax smiled and winked, "are having a proper send off."

"And everyone else should be here in an hour," Leia grabbed a bag and headed back out, "I'll get everything set up."

Mara couldn't help but smile as Mirax pulled out six bottles of fine Corellian whiskey. "You didn't have to."

"Of course we did," she gave a lopsided grin worthy of her fellow Corellians, then pulled out a box from deep inside the largest bag, looking around for eavesdroppers, "come here."

"What's this?" Mara asked as Mirax handed her the box.

"Didn't want to embarrass Leia, you know, with Luke being her brother and all," Mirax grinned and urged Mara to open the box up, "it's for after the baby is born, so you can remind him of the other reasons why he married you."

Mara pulled out the red shimmersilk garment and held it up. It was even skimpier than the items she wore disguised as a dancer, not enough fabric there to cover up anything within an inch of modesty.

Unsure how to respond at first, she slipped the negligee back into the box and winked, "I'm not sure if I want him to have be reminded or not."

…

"That is the worst rendition of that song I have _ever_ heard," Luke shook his head but grinned at the three men hooked arm and arm, still managing not to spill their drinks.

"Wait," Corran stumbled then righted himself, "we can do it even worster… worstest, um…"

"Ah, give it up," Han threw a pranut at the man and you would have sworn it was a thermal detonator the way the pilot scrambled back onto his seat.

Luke had to admit it, he was having way to much fun, even though a Jedi Master shouldn't really be out at the local bar having a few. His friends were having a great time at his expense, and so was he, what more could a guy want before his wedding?

"That's right," some guy from the table next to his said loudly, "it's glory-boy's wedding tomorrow."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the horror on some of faces of the other men sitting at the table, giving their drinking partner 'what do you think you're doing' looks.

"A few lucky shots and some mumbo jumbo," the dark haired man drawled, "and he's suddenly Mr. Golden Boy."

Taking a deep breath, Luke ignored the man as he started to take repeated jabs at Luke's character, even as his friends tried to get him to shut up, as it was obvious he had been drinking a little too much.

Luke started to get looks from Han, Corran, Wedge and the others as they realized what was happening. The Jedi gave them a look back to ignore it, it wasn't worth it.

"That Jade must be a pretty hot lay," the guy kept on, "after all, he must have been banging her all the time to get her knocked up."

By the time the man finished the sentence, Luke was already standing up, his hand on his lightsaber.

By the time Han had grabbed Luke's shoulder and jerked him back down, Wes had flattened the dark haired man with a right hook and sat on him. "If there is going to be any crude jokes to be made around here, at least let them be good ones? Please? It's a professional courtesy you know."

A rumble of laughter from both sides quelled the situation, but that was the end of it for Luke. Excusing themselves, Luke and Han left the party for Luke's apartment.

"Hey," Han said as they entered the privacy of the living room, "that guy was just drunk."

"I know," Luke sighed and tossed his cloak off, sinking into a chair.

"You going to tell me what's wrong?" Han asked after flopping down onto the sofa, "or do I get to play twenty questions."

Shrugging, Luke didn't feel like fighting, "It's the whole situation with me and Mara."

"You want to back out?"

"No," Luke shook his head, probably not the best idea with so much alcohol in his system, "on the contrary, I think I'm getting to like the idea too much."

Han blinked, "Really?"

"Yeah," Luke sighed, "it feels good, you know, to have someone to come home too, even if we're just roommates. It's not so quiet and lonely."

"I know how you feel," Han smiled, perhaps a tad wistfully. "How does Mara feel?"

"No clue," he let out a sardonic chuckle. "One minute I think she likes it, perhaps even more than I do, and the next I think she wants to kill me all over again."

"Sounds like a normal relationship," the smile turned into his famous grin.

"If only," Luke chuckled again, "but this, this is more than just standard relationship problems because we have no 'relationship', just an agreement. We haven't been able to fine a happy medium yet, and I worry if we ever will."

"Just be yourself, Luke," Han leaned forward on the sofa, "and let her be herself, hormones and all. If you can do that, then that's over half the battle."

"And the other half?" Luke said wryly.

"Still fighting it," he winked.

"But you and Leia," Luke shook his head, "you have a great marriage."

Now he was grinning again, "Yes we do."

Luke started to rub his temples, "I don't think I understand."

"You will, kid, you will."


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Mother, marriage, Luke, baby, mother, Jedi, birthing, marriage, mother, baby.

Baby, mother, Luke, Jedi, mother, marriage, Chosen, baby, mother, raising.

Today, marriage, mother, Chosen, baby, Skywalker, mother, birthing, baby.

Marriage, today, Luke, baby, marriage, mother, today, raising, marriage, today.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing.

…

"Hair, check, makeup, check, dress, check, accessories, check, kids corralled, check" Leia mentally ran through everything needed for the next four hours as the wedding of her brother neared, "authentic-looking smile, check."

Leia sighed, as much as she should be happy for her brother, she couldn't bring herself out of her reservations.

Her brother would make a great father one day, she could see that as he played uncle to her own children. The hard part was finding a woman who would put up with him. He wasn't the easiest person to get along with, despite his good nature and caring.

The Force and the Jedi would always come first with Luke, it was something he couldn't ignore, but made for its own complications. Luke would have to find a woman who could stand being second in his life. You wouldn't find many of those, at least who weren't already taken.

There was also the danger, and not just the physical one of Luke constantly getting dragged into the middle of some battle or war, but a mental one. If there was one aspect of Leia and Han's relationship that could have kept them apart, it was the fact that their children would be Force sensitive, and that added a whole new angle. What woman would want to give birth to Vader's grandchild? It was something even she struggled with when she and Han decided to have kids.

Perhaps this would be for the best. Mara couldn't care less about the dangers or the placement on Luke's priorities list, and the child was destined anyway so no point in fretting over that, what happens will happen. If they could keep from killing each other, they might have a successful partnership.

Leia sighed again, her heart dropping. Unfortunately, Luke needs one thing that Mara doesn't seem apt to give him, love. He's not a greedy man, he gives as much as he receives, if not more, and the child will love him, hopefully, but will that be enough to fill his deep heart?

No, at the end of the day, he needs to love and be loved in return, to give that part of his soul and being to another in order to feel complete. Even without him marrying Mara, she wondered if Luke would ever find that because, again, he wasn't your typical male.

This was Luke taking the best available option: he helps the Force, he helps an innocent child, he helps a friend in need. What he gets in return is the closest he'll ever have to a family of his own, and though he wouldn't admit it, that was a driving fact in his choice to go through with this.

And as much as she wanted to say something, there wasn't anything she could, other than to be supportive. She loved her brother and would be there for him whatever the solar winds carried his way.

A genuine smile and chuckle crossed her features as she stumbled across the thought that perhaps Luke and Mara would actually hit it off and make a real relationship of this charade. They did seem compatible, with similar interests, knowledge of the darkness and surviving it, as well the fact that at least Luke did enjoy Mara's company, when she wasn't hormonal.

Shaking her head, she turned away from the mirror and grabbed her bag, she had a wedding to get to.

Upon entering the living area, she was greeted by an odd sight that really shouldn't have surprised her.

"Mara," Leia called to the woman who was sitting on the floor facing the door, her wedding dress piled around her and a blank stare in her eyes. "Mara."

"I can't do this," she began to mumble over and over again.

"Mara!" Hiking up her skirt and sitting down in front of her future sister-in-law, Leia grabbed the redhead's shoulders and shook her gently. "Snap out of it."

She mumbled her mantra a few more times, but then blinked rapidly as she stared at Leia as if seeing her for the first time. "I can't go through with this, I can't marry Luke."

"Why not?" was the obvious question.

"We don't love each other," she answered, a confused expression worrying about her face.

For a moment, Leia was stunned that Mara would care about such a factor at this point in time.

"We can't pull this off," Mara continued. "We'll screw up everything and then where will the child be?"

"Mara," Leia shook the woman again, "you won't screw everything up."

"I will," she seemed so confident, "I don't know what I'm doing."

"Does any of us?" The former princess thought quickly, knowing Mara's mental health, while getting better, was still precarious. "Do you think me and Han don't ask ourselves that every day? Are we good parents, good spouses? You'll never stop asking yourself, Mara."

Green eyes sat dull, "What's the point then?"

"The point is," Leia took a deep breath, "is that while there is so much to lose, there is so much more to gain. You may not love each other but you love the child and that alone is enough to move planets."

Her voice was quiet, "Is it enough to get married for?"

While perhaps Leia wouldn't agree to that as a general rule, she knew Luke, Mara and the child would be better off if this union occurred, "Yes."

The bride sat quiet a few more moments, staring blankly through Leia, then a small grin came across her face, "I like him, you know, he's a good kisser."

Leia let a relieved sigh, "It's about time you made all the girls jealous then and showed them how good a kisser he is."

Mara smiled almost proudly, "It's ironic, you know, me snagging the hero of the rebellion."

"I know, Mara," Leia tried to coax Mara into standing, "I saw that holodocumentary too."

Mara stood and still seemed a bit dazed but improving. "Luke keeps saying it will work."

"So why don't you believe him?" Possibly not the best question to ask, but she had to know.

Her eyes went blank again, "I'm afraid."

"That it won't work?"

"That… and that it might work," Mara let out a sardonic chuckle, "I just can't win today."

…

"I just can't win today," Luke fussed with the folds of his dress jacket, trying to get every sash and corner tucked into place but always falling apart.

"You need more practice," Han laughed and quickly finished situating his wedding suit.

After inspecting his brother-in-laws work in the mirror, he had to approve, "You've been to too many of Leia's dinners and banquets."

"Entirely too many," Han agreed, leaning up against the door frame, "but it was a packaged deal with your sister. Shouldn't have upgraded to the princess deluxe model."

Luke couldn't help but laugh once Han gave his signature wink and grin. "I bet you enjoy it more than you let on."

"Oh yeah," Han's grin got bigger, "those fancy dresses have lots of hard to reach buttons Leia needs help getting to."

"Hey," Luke registered the words and responded in slight horror, "this is my sister we're talking about."

Han chuckled and spread his hands, "I'll say no more."

"See that you don't," Luke shook his head, at least this was a nice distraction from he should be thinking about.

"Well," Han glanced at his crono, "now that you're ready, we can get this show on the road, that is, if the bride has arrived."

"She got here a few minutes ago," Luke mumbled in response as he checked himself in the mirror again, knowing that everything was going to change but very little of it will be seen in his reflection.

"How do you know?" Han's question filtered through his thoughts.

Luke turned to him, "I felt her, through the Force."

"Oh, okay," Han shrugged it off, but the realization of what he had said dawned on Luke.

Sure, Luke could feel anyone, Force user or no, just by reaching out and sensing for them, but with Mara, he just knew she had arrived without even thinking to ask if she had. There were very few people that he was close enough to for this to occur. Perhaps it was nothing but a result of them living together for the past month, and Luke being so close in aiding Mara's mental health.

"Ready to do this?" Han gestured to the door that led to the hallway that would deposit him in the gardens very close to his spot for the ceremony.

Luke straightened his jacket again, "Ready as I'll ever be."

Han crossed his arms. "You're really sure you and Mara can pull this off?"

"Yes," he answered with no doubt, "I like Mara, she's a good friend, and let's face it, playing father to her child is about as close as I'll ever get, and I don't mind, I do feel that this is meant to be."

The Corellian stepped up closer and studied Luke a moment, "Who are you trying to convince, and better yet, what are you trying to convince yourself of?"

Luke blinked, "Excuse me?"

"Nevermind," Han smiled, "as you said, it will all work out, so let's get out there."

With that, the pilot walked past Luke and led the way to the ceremony. Luke and Han stood before the gathered friends, each one smiling, genuine happiness flooding through the gardens. A few were Force sensitive so Luke dwelled on the growing love he had for the child.

When Mara finally appeared at the end of the aisle, his breath actually caught. The fiery redhead had never looked so beautiful as she stood bathed in white. Their eyes met and she offered him a smile, one which he returned whole heartedly.

He couldn't remember the time it took her to make her way to her place beside him, nor turning towards the official. Even as he repeated his vows, his mind wasn't registering the actions.

But when he took Mara's hand to place the ring upon it, he clearly felt her trembling. Meeting her eyes again he could see a world of emotions playing through her. After sliding the ring on, he placed her hands between his and called to her through the Force.

_It will all work out,_ he promised her.

She offered him a smile in answer.

The official told them they could kiss in order to seal their marriage pack, and they couldn't refuse. Gently he pulled her forward and caught her lips, giving her not just a kiss, but another promise. It might be rough at first, but they would work through it, and they would be a family.

…

"Congratulations," Mon Mothma stood before Luke and Mara, a smile on her usually sober face.

"Thank you," Luke bowed before the woman, Mara could only smile in return.

"I don't think I can take much more of this," Mara breathed after the former Rebel leader left.

"It's okay," Luke wrapped his arm around her and lead her to a small corner where a chair and table lay vacant of occupants.

She sat down and grabbed a glass and the water pitcher, gulping down the cool liquid. "So far, so good."

Luke pulled his seat up next to hers and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her against him, "Indeed."

Mara closed her eyes and let herself be held, it felt good. It was like the world of troubles they had found themselves in had melted away. Sure it was tough now, but once things were sorted, they would be a family. She just had to remind herself of this.

"Ahem," a voice cleared its throat, and Mara blinked to stare up into the face of her now former boss.

"Talon," Luke answered and Mara fought the instinct to pull away from her now husband.

_Husband…_

"I just wanted to give my own congratulations to the newlyweds," the distinguish man smiled at them.

"Thank you," Mara managed to utter, still feeling the seeds of regret for leaving him.

"Yes," Luke also answered, "thank you."

Talon smiled again, but then took in half a breath as he often did right before saying something he might regret later, "I hear that you are going back to Yavin tomorrow."

"Yes," Mara said slowly, knowing her boss was up to something.

"I'm sure you have your reasons, with the baby and all," Talon was not fazed by Mara, though it took a lot to put him off guard, "but every couple deserves a little time together."

"True," Luke replied before Mara could, though she wasn't sure what she was going to say anyway.

"Well," Talon pulled a flimsiplast envelope from his pocket, "as your gift from me, I booked you the honeymoon suite at the Manarai Retreat, for tonight and tomorrow."

Luke and Mara were speechless.

"I even arranged," Talon continued, "to push back your departure clearance so you can spend tomorrow night there and leave in the morning."

"Wow, Talon," Mara found her voice, "you didn't have to do this."

"That is what makes it a gift," he smiled and placed it in her hand. "Enjoy, you two."

As the man walked away, Luke and Mara just looked at each other, still stunned by the generous, thoughtful, and very expensive gift.

"See," Luke smiled, "it's working out already."


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Mara stood in the entrance hall, taking in the grand appearance of the room. It was dressed up in subtle shades of red and cream shimmersilk, and large enough to fit a family of five, but set up for two people only. A large veranda was off to the side and it opened up to one of the few views on Coruscant which wasn't covered in layers of buildings or spaceports.

"Nice," she had to admit, and to say it was expensive would have been an understatement.

Before her, Luke tipped the young man who carried their luggage in, the kid in obvious awe over the Jedi Master. Mara had to smile at how Luke let it pass him by, not ignoring it but also not letting it take over his ego.

"Well," Luke approached Mara once the kid had left, "don't know about you, but I'm tired."

"Fooling over a hundred people into thinking you're a happy procreating couple does that to you," Mara smirked and walked past him, taking in more of the surroundings. The small kitchen was amply stocked with foodstuffs and she was starving. "Hungry?"

"No," Luke entered behind her, "still tired."

Mara found a package of strizzleberries and began to munch, "Then why don't you go to bed, I'll join you later."

"Sure," there was an odd tone to his quite voice, so she turned to look at him. He had already walked up to her, a respectful distance, but close enough for him to lean in and kiss her cheek, whispering into her ear, "Goodnight, wife."

Her cheeks blushed red and her jaw became slack as he pulled away. Had she already forgotten that they were married, mere hours after the ceremony? It all seemed surreal, a dream with a touch of nightmare.

"Luke," she called to him as she realized he was departing, he turned back slightly, "goodnight, husband."

He gave her a gentle smile and turned away again, disappearing into the living space. It was then she realized how stupid she must be. This was the man's wedding night, something that should mean more than a kiss on the cheek and a wish for gentle dreams.

Briefly toying with her thoughts, she made her way through the suite in search of her husband. When she found him, it was all she could do not to laugh.

"Mara?" he said as he looked up from the black lacy garb that was dangling by one finger, he must have opened her bag by mistake.

"Mirax," was all Mara could manage to say without completely losing it.

"Ah," he replied with a nod, as if that one word explained everything. "Seems like we did a better job than we realized."

"Seems so," Mara approached him and pulled the shift from his hands and draped in front of her body. "Should still fit me, would you like me to model it?"

He frowned, "Mara, we've been through this."

"Come on," she said a bit teasingly, "it's your wedding night. Don't you want to celebrate?"

Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and she watched him carefully, feeling suddenly rejected again, even as he opened his sight to her gaze at her again. "Yes, we are married, but I do not expect any favors from you, nor you should from me, especially seeing as most of what you are feeling is nothing but a product of your hormones."

"There is nothing wrong with my hormones!" she snapped back, even knowing she was wrong, watching his face tilt in amusement.

"You're right," he said evenly, "you're supposed to be this erratic, but don't worry, it won't last much longer."

She really didn't know what to say as he pulled the offending object from her hands and slid it back into the bag from which it came. Moving to his bag, he pulled out sleep pants and a shirt, as well as his overnight 'fresher bag, and smiled, "I'm going to take a shower, then go to bed, you are welcome to join me."

Knowing that he meant for sleep, she wanted to make a sarcastic comment or maybe tease about joining him, and if that included the shower, but she couldn't bring herself to. Luke was being the perfect gentleman and not taking advantage of her. Though part of her felt it was rejection, another part screamed at her that it meant so much more.

Confused, and going through the motions, she slipped out of her wedding dress after Luke secluded himself away in the fresher. Hanging the dress up she stared at it in wonderment over the fact it was her wedding dress, and that meant she was married now. She never thought the day would come, wasn't even a remote possibility.

Hearing the water click off she quickly grabbed a robe and wrapped it around herself. Luke emerged, ready for bed, giving her a smile as always.

"I'm going to shower myself and join you," Mara told him, a bit more shyly than she would have thought was warranted.

Snatching her bag and dodging into the shower before he had time to say anything, she turned on the warm water to let it pour over her. Letting it hide the tears that were unwillingly springing forward.

Who was she crying for? Herself or Luke, she had no idea.

Finally gaining her composure, she stepped out and proceeded to get ready for bed, slipping on her shorts and shirt. Idly her mind wondered what she was going to wear once she could no longer fit into them, but that was for a few more months.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the refresher door and stepped out into the bedroom. Luke was laying on his side off to the right of the bed, just as Mara always slept on the left. He turned off all the lights save a small lamp on her side so she could get to the bed without obstacle.

Smiling at his courtesy she clicked off the fresher light and left the door open in case she was ill in the morning. Finding her way to the bed she clicked off the last light and took another breath.

Sliding under the covers, she shimmed up against Luke's back and tucked her head against the crook of his neck, wrapping her arm around his abdomen.

"Mara?" came his somewhat sleepy reply.

"Shh," she whispered into his ear, "goodnight, husband."

There was a countable silence, then his arm came down to lay atop of hers, interlacing their fingers together. "Goodnight, wife."

…

They woke up in the morning, Luke on his back and Mara snuggled up against him still. It was surprising how comfortable they both were with the situation. A warm body to lay against gave off a measure of comfort sorely missed by both.

Once they were up they spent the afternoon checking out all the resort had to offer, which included a warm spring that Mara spent a few hours relaxing in. Luke hiked up the snow peaks and breathed in crisp air that wasn't nearly as polluted as what was found in the other areas of Coruscant.

Seeing as it was their honeymoon, they decided that they should do a few things together and ended up sitting through a rather humorous live show, later having a small dinner for two. Sometimes it just felt good to let the universe slip away now and again.

When they returned, they had genuine smiles on their faces and a generally good disposition. Luke was glad to see Mara so relaxed and happy, it did wonders for her depression.

"Look at this," Mara got his attention and he stopped his trek into the kitchen and turned back to the living area where Mara was pointing at a decorated basket full of different items.

Finding a card, he read, "To the happy couple, the Management."

"I think it's a set gift," Mara held up a long necked bottle and two crystal glasses, "or else they might not have sent this."

Luke peered at the label, "That's Chandrillian Glendall."

"Rated as the best wine in the universe three cycles in a row," she nodded, "and then four cycles, and then another three, and another five."

"Yeah," Luke added quietly, his mirth dying as he realized Mara wouldn't be able to have any of the drink. Seeing a packet of strizzleberries he pointed them out.

"Oh, yummy," she eyed them, handing Luke the wine bottle and a glass, "here you go."

As she sat her glass aside in favor of the berries, he had to decline the drink and started to set it down. "I think I'll have water."

"It would be a shame to let it go to waste" Mara replied, pushing the bottle back up from its almost resting spot. "I have my strizzleberries, I'm happy."

"If you're sure?" he had to ask though everything about Mara spoke of her opinion in the matter.

"Yes," she smiled and sat down the sofa, curling her feet under her, "it's a good wine, shouldn't go to waste."

She was smiling, happy, and didn't seem disappointed, so what could it hurt to have a glass or two? Sitting down in front of the sofa, he worked on opening the wine. "I'll have to get you a bottle after the baby is born."

"It's okay," her words were a bit muffled with strizzleberry still in her mouth, "I don't like Chandrillian Glendall."

Luke almost spilt the red liquid as he went to pour. "You don't?"

"I'm more of a Chalis myself."

"Didn't realize," Luke muttered, taking a sip of the wine and savoring the taste. It was quite good.

There was something akin to a giggle coming from Mara's direction. "There are a lot of things about me that you don't know."

"I could say the same," he shot back good naturedly.

"True," she pointed a strizzleberry at him, "so what would you like to know?"

He raised on eyebrow, "You're serious?"

"Sure," she shrugged and smiled, "after all, how are we to be a married couple if we don't know things like our favorite color?"

"What is your favorite color?" he couldn't help himself.

"Blue."

"Blue?"

She smiled and ate another berry, "All my life it's been red this, red that or green this and green that. Trust me, it gets old."

"I know the feeling," he nodded, self consciously looking away from her.

"Let me guess," she moved around on the sofa to get a little closer to him, "your favorite color is black."

He had to laugh, "Believe it or not, it's green."

"Green?" she blinked.

"I grew up in a dessert, Mara," he shrugged, "and if you thought red got old, imagine always being surrounded by browns and beiges."

She nodded, "But why green?"

"It's a sign of life," he said as memories flooded back, "a sign that not everything in the dessert wastes are dead."

"Oh," she said gently, then went quiet.

Not wanting to ruin the moment, he asked, "So what's your favorite food?"

"Right now," she held up the bowl of strizzleberries, "but normally I'm very keen on Corellian."

He grinned, "A bit heavy for me, but I tell you, Han can make a mean nerf stew."

"Really?" she said conspiratorially.

"I'm sure he'll cook it if you ask."

Her face lit up, "I'll hold you to that."

"My turn again," she bit off the end of a berry as she took on an expression of thought. "How many girlfriends have you had?"

Luke blinked, "Excuse me?"

"Girlfriends," she stated pointedly, "how many have you had?"

He watched her for a moment, wondering if she would suddenly spout the joke, but she looked at him indifferent to his obvious discomfort. However, he couldn't really say anything, he started it the twenty-questions game. "Three."

"Only three?" there was obvious puzzlement on her face.

"Yes," and he elected not to continue on with details.

Shrugging, she sat back and ate another berry, "Your turn."

Luke was very much aware of Mara's mental state and his own at the moment, so he thought he'd steer back into safer conversation. "Would you rather fly or be on the ground?"

"Do you really need to ask that?" she snarked. "Flying is the only time a person can truly be free."

"I know that feeling too," Luke nodded.

Mara turned on her side, leaning a bit closer to Luke, "So, did you sleep with all of them?"

"What?" Luke blinked, stunned.

"Did you sleep with your girlfriends?" she asked with an unspoken duh in her voice. "It can't be that hard to answer."

After finding his voice he yelped, "Why do you want to know?"

"Ah," she held a finger up, "not your turn."

Luke let out a huff of breath and tried to stare Mara down with one of her own glares, but instead she looked through him with more indifference, "If it matters so much, all three of them."

One red eyebrow raised, "Hmm, the Jedi Master is more experienced than I would have suspected."

Unsure if he should feel shocked, insulted, or any other emotion his face fell into a blank expression. She simply ate another berry and said, "Your turn now. Still want me to answer why?"

"Yes!" he was a bit sharper than he would have liked, but she didn't seem fazed.

She shrugged, "Just curious."

"Just curious?" he was flabbergasted, "Mara, that was a very personal, how would you feel if I randomly asked you how men you had slept with?"

Mara's throat visibly constricted and she slightly choked on a piece of berry as if it had gone the wrong way down. Physically he knew she was fine, but it was obvious he had stepped on a land mine. "Mara?"

"Not your turn," she said meekly.

He wanted to push, but decided to let things play out. "Okay, your question then."

She stayed silent for a moment, becoming very interested in the two berries left in her basket. "Did you love them?"

The question came out so quietly he almost didn't hear the ache that was palpable in her voice. "The three women?"

"Yes," she nodded, not meeting his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, he answered truthfully. "Yes, I cared about them deeply to the point of love, but it wasn't enough to make a relationship work, too many outside factors."

"Two people can love each other but not be able to live with each other," she quoted, quiet still.

"Yes," he sighed, reaching out to tip her face towards hers, trying to be as gentle as possible. "Mara…"

"Don't ask, Luke," she almost pleaded.

"I think I should," he said firmly, but still gentle, wary of her emotional state. "How many men have you slept with?"

"I…" her lip trembled, "I couldn't count if I tried."

He was at a loss of what to say, a fear gnawing at him, "Palpatine didn't make you…"

"That's just it," she shook her head, "he never even hinted that I should ever use my body, he preferred it when I used my skills and brain and manipulated the situation to my advantage."

"Oh," he was still at a lost.

"Sometimes," she went on, oblivious to him now, "sometimes it got so hard, all the work, the adrenaline highs and lows, the constant threat of death, never knowing if I'd survive another year, and… just… everything. It wasn't easy living under that man, despite all the benefits and my loyalty to him."

He wanted to say something but he couldn't find the right words.

She looked up and her eyes caught his, "I needed escape Luke, I needed to get away, to lose myself. Drink and spice was out of the question, Palpatine would have killed me for sure. So I found another way."

"You don't need to explain," he answered her silent plee, and while he knew this hurt for her to speak, it would do her better in the long run to have it out.

"I'm such a horrible person," she started to cry, "I have no self respect."

"No, you're not," he tried to sooth her, crawling up beside her on the sofa and pulling her into a hug. "That was then and you weren't in the best of situations. You've stopped since Palpatine died, right?"

"Well," she shrugged, slightly disorientated, "yeah, so what? I still did it."

"You've changed now."

"Have I?" she startled and choked on a sob. "First signs of trouble and I was all over you, wanting to forget again."

"One time," he pointed out, smoothing her hair back, "in how many years?"

She shook her head uncontrollably and buried her face against his chest. "Our son is going to think his mother is a whore."

"No, he won't," Luke grabbed her wrists and forced her to look up at him, "and not because he'll never know, but because he'll be proud at how far you have come."

"You're such a stupidly optimistic man, Skywalker!" she said furiously, but with defeat.

"Perhaps I am," he admitted, letting her curl up against him again. "Nothing is so bad Mara that it can't be dealt with or understood."

"Stupidly optimistic," she mumbled into his clothing.

He let out a slight chuckle, one of those laughs that were reserved for when there was no more tears. Mara would be okay, once she had time to let this bleed out of her system where it was causing her so much pain. Until then, he held her close.


	16. Chapter 15

**I can never say this enough, but I love my readers, you are all awesome. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

When Luke and Mara returned from their honeymoon to Yavin, something had changed between them. It wasn't something noticeable to others, or even to themselves. It was merely an unspoken pact, or bond, that bound them to each other and offered comfort.

They would be a family.

By the time a month had passed, all the furniture for the baby's room had arrived. With the now confirmed knowledge that the baby was to be a boy, Mara insisted on painting the room herself, though accepted Luke's assistance when it came to lifting the paint and supplies.

Another month had passed and the room was set and ready to welcome the child, stocked with everything the parents would need to take care of him. Han made some comments about never having too much of, well, anything, and the couple took it to heart.

Everything was going swell, though Mara was swelling to the size of a Hutt, when a gift was delivered to their door. It wasn't the gift, or the sender, that caused the issue, in fact, it was a sweet and kind gift, very thoughtful. The problem was that Mara had made a decision without even asking or telling Luke.

"Need I remind you that this isn't your baby?" Mara spat back at him as he tried to keep her from stomping off and disappearing, avoiding the subject.

"You know," he crossed his arms, blocking her way, "you always bring that up when it's convenient to you."

"It's the truth though," she huffed and turned, making for the kitchen.

Luke caught up with her, but let her go inside, there was no place else she could run from there. "I love this baby just as much as you do."

"That shouldn't be too hard," she rolled her eyes and got herself some juice, "Mister Peace-Love-Harmony and Protector-of-Complete-Total-Strangers."

"Mara, stop being so ridiculous," his voice was flustered now, not bothering to hide it, "you know that child means more than that to me."

"_I'll be a real father to him_," she mocked his own words.

"I can't believe we are having this argument," he said mostly to himself.

"You know what," she crossed her arms and looked at him defiantly, "I can't either because it's none of your business."

He shook his head, "This is our son, of course it's my business."

"My son," she stabbed at her chest with her finger, "and I can name him whatever I damn well please!"

"We could have at least talked about it," he shot back, "instead you just went and named him without so much as telling me that you did so!"

"I didn't think it was any of your business," she retorted.

"None of my business?" he choked on the statement. "You didn't expect me to be calling my boy by his name? Just saying 'hey, you kid' all the time?"

Mara turned slightly red but he knew she wouldn't let herself be beaten. "Why not! Works for Han!"

"But that's… Han!" this conversation was getting ridiculous.

"We're naming him Devin and that's final," she spat at Luke and pushed her way out of the kitchen.

Luke sighed and tried to calm himself down before approaching Mara again. His eyes fell to the kitchen table and the offending object, a beautiful blanket, the name Devin embroidered on it. Tionne must have spent weeks making it, which meant that Mara had told her that they were naming the child Devin long ago, and she didn't even bother to tell him.

He wouldn't have minded her choosing the name, but the fact that she didn't say a word about it to him rubbed him raw.

A thought then struck Luke as to why perhaps Mara did it this way… and a coldness gathered inside of him. Picking up the blanket he stalked Mara out in the bedroom.

"Why Devin?" he said as he held the blanket up.

She turned towards him, slightly startled. "What?"

"You didn't pick the name out of thin air," he threw the blanket at her which she caught easily, "so who was Devin?"

She ran her hand along the name and then gazed up at him coldly, "Why do you care?"

Luke tried his best to retain his calmness, but Mara had a way of keeping him on edge, "I will not have my child named after one of your boy toys."

As he thought she couldn't get any colder, the room itself seemed to chill around her, "How dare you."

"Why else would you name our baby, OUR baby, without so much as a notice to me?" he defended. "What are you trying to hide?"

"I'm not hiding anything!" she threw the blanket onto the bed.

He dared a few steps closer. "You didn't even tell me that you already had a name picked out, and you told others before you told me, what am I supposed to think?"

"That I'm hiding some torrid secret from you?" she shook her head.

"Perhaps," he wasn't going to back down either.

"Well, you know what," she stepped closer to him, her now bulging belly a hand width from him, "this is exactly why I didn't 'discuss' it with you."

"This?" he furrowed his brow.

"You're getting all obsessive about a name, Luke," she pointed out. "You probably wouldn't even let me use the name I picked out."

He let out a gush of breath, "You can't believe that. I would have honored whatever you chose."

She put her hands on her hips. "You're not right now!"

"Because you didn't even tell me," he shot back, "you instead let me find out second hand!"

They hit the breaking point and neither were willing to let it crush them.

"I was going to tell you," she finally added quietly into the silence that had gathered between them, "eventually."

"Fine," Luke sighed, having enough of the argument, it wasn't worth what it could do them, "what's done is done."

"Yes," she nodded.

He held up one finger, "Next time you decide to make a decision like this, I do expect to be given a bit more consideration."

She opened her mouth to argue, but stalled and dropped her head a bit in defeat. "Of course."

"Hey," he tipped her chin up gently, "you just have to remember you're not alone anymore. I'm here to help you, okay? I told you, we're in this together, and I'll tell you a million times more if I have to."

"Yeah," she replied with a small smile.

Wrapping his arms around her in a gentle hug of forgiveness, for both of them, he kissed her forehead and held her. "And it's our baby."

He felt her body ripple in a chuckle, "Ours, gotcha."

He chuckled in return and hugged her a little tighter. "Now, that is a beautiful blanket, I know exactly where it can go in the baby's room."

"The crib?" she raised an eyebrow as he pulled away from her.

"Of course," he smiled and retrieved it from where she had thrown it down. "Not exactly original, but I wasn't going for original."

"Probably for the best," she grinned.

He pouted in mock hurt, but couldn't keep it going for long and headed towards the door for the baby's room. "Come on then."

When he reached the side of the crib, Mara stood next to him and helped him smooth out the blanket so that the name showed for any to see. His baby was going to be named Devin, he could live with that, it was a good name.

"Luke?" Mara was barely audible despite her nearness.

"Yes," he answered her.

"About the name… Devin," she was still quiet.

He closed his eyes and fresh regret over their argument flooded him. He never should have used her past like he did. Even if it was true, and she named their son after some man she had been with, she had her reasons and he should have respected them. She had told him her secret in confidence, he shouldn't have thrown it back at her so easily.

"He was my father."

Luke blinked. "What?"

Mara ran her hand across the name, "At least, I think it was my father's name."

"But," he stumbled over his tongue, "I thought you didn't know anything about your real family?"

"I don't," her shoulders fell, "but I remember this name in my earliest memories, but I don't ever recall knowing a Devin. It also feels… right?"

Luke wrapped his arm around her shoulders and let her lean his head on her, "Then it's right."

They stood there like that for several more minutes, just staring down at the baby blanket knowing that soon a baby, their baby, would be curled up underneath it.

…

It was only a couple of days later when Luke came back from teaching a meditation class when he found Mara lying still on the bed.

At first he was panicked, something a Jedi Master shouldn't do, but she was just lying there, absolutely still, her eyes closed, one hand slid just under her tunic resting on her stomach. He was about to rush forward when she grinned.

"Devin's kicking," she said simply.

"He's what?" Luke asked numbly, the words registering but the impact of them too great to comprehend.

"Come here," she added quietly, patting the bedding next to her with her other hand.

Shyly, which was the only way he could describe it, he walked to the side of the bed and sat next to his wife. Her eyes were still closed but she reached out and easily found his left hand and took it gently, leading it over to her stomach.

"Feel," she said as she laid his hand on her bulging belly, "and I don't mean with the Force."

Through the layer of her tunic he could feel the firmness of her skin that was stretched to manage the girth of her expanding womb. Then, like a surreal dream, it moved.

It wasn't powerful, but there were definite punches vibrating up from the little guy who for some reason decided to chose this moment to… to... make himself comfortable? Luke realized he had no idea why babies kicked.

Mara giggled gently, "I told you to read that baby datadisk."

He flushed slightly, knowing he couldn't argue, "Well, why do they then?"

"Nope," she grinned and her eyes opening to the most vivid green he had ever seen them, "you have to read it and find out."

"I deserved that one," he grinned back, finding it infectious at the moment as the baby kicked again.

"Yes, you did," her grin tugged into a smile.

Devin kicked again, drawing his attention away from Mara. "It's amazing."

"Already over halfway there, too," she added.

"That much I do know," he smiled.

They sat there in quiet for the next few minutes, feeling their child move around oblivious to any kind of discomfort he might be causing his mother, but he could see in Mara's face that it was all worth it. He wished he could be as close to their growing child as she was, but knew that was impossible considering.

"You can be closer," she quietly replied to his thoughts.

"I can?" he responded just as quietly, slightly confused.

It wasn't often that Mara looked and felt genuinely shy, but he didn't call her on it. Instead he watched as she slowly pulled her tunic up to reveal her belly to him. He wanted to reach out and feel the warm skin and the child beneath, but hesitated as he knew how vulnerable this all made Mara.

For a woman who months before wasn't afraid to walk around in nothing but a towel, in the last two months Mara had taken to guarding her figure. Gone was anything short sleeved, short hemmed, or otherwise revealing. It wasn't that she couldn't fit into anything of the sort anymore as he had seen Leia wear very lovely clothing for her receptions she attended while pregnant, so the clothing was there for the purchasing.

He didn't understand it until he caught Mara checking herself out in the refresher mirror, going over her new curves, now that she finally had some. Not only had weight gathered on her stomach as to be expected, but she finally gained a rear and breasts, where before she had only been minimally endowed, not that he would acknowledge noticing such things, then or now.

To him, her change wasn't a bad thing as he had always thought she had been on the unhealthy side of thin, usually because she worked herself too hard. However, Mara didn't seem to see it that way, especially by the grimaces that filed her features when she gazed into the mirror.

"Go on," she encouraged him and he pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind, they were to be dealt with later.

Right now, he wanted to feel his son, his mind completely oblivious to the fact that it wasn't his genetically. To Luke, Devin was his in every way.

…

Mara watched as Luke laid his hand on her belly and rubbed it gently, the warmth of his contact giving her a sense of peace. Though she had only a minimal grip on the Force, she could feel him reaching out and connecting with Devin on a deeper level.

A pang of jealously ran through her at the thought of Luke's Force-bond with the baby. She immediately chastised herself because she could have such a connection as well if she only pushed past her fears and finished her Jedi training. Until that point, she would have one bond Luke could never have, and that of mother and son, a bond born in the womb.

"Beautiful," she heard her husband whisper as he stroked her gently, his eyes closing.

She was about to comment when Luke lowered his head, his nose and forehead gently brushing up against her skin in a nuzzle. A gasp was her only form of communication after that.

"Sorry," Luke's head shot up, "I guess I got caught up in the moment."

He pulled away from her, probably about to bolt from the room, when Mara grabbed his hand. "No, it's okay."

"You sure?" he said after a short pause, his eyes searching hers for answers.

All she could understand now was that Luke truly loved their child. She always had a doubt if Luke could come to love the child as a son, a true son, but in a single moment that doubt had been completely eradicated.

"He's your son too," she answered him with a small smile that was returned with a large but gentle one from Luke.

He reached out again and laid his hand on her, gently rubbing her with his thumb. "Our son."

No more vocal words passed between them that night as Luke moved closer to her and once again touched his forehead to her soft flesh, the world melting away and only the three of them existing in that moment.


	17. Chapter 16

**Thank you all again! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Luke."

"Yes."

"You're fidgeting like a twelve year old boy who's been dressed up in a fancy suit and told to be on his best behavior. Would you stop it before I hurt you to satisfy this twitch I get just by looking at you?"

Tilting his head slightly, Luke blinked a few more times than were probably necessary, "I'm not that bad."

The Corellian Jedi chuckled, "Worse, but I thought I'd be nice."

Luke sighed and dropped his head into his hands and rubbed his eyes. It was true, he hadn't gotten much sleep in the past two weeks and his mind had been overly occupied to the point of distraction, but surely he couldn't be _that_ bad.

"I didn't think you'd be the type," Corran continued.

"What type?" Luke leaned forward against his desk tiredly.

"The whole jittery expectant father type," Corran waved his hands in emphasis. "Where is all your Jedi serenity and calm?"

"Mara was due a week ago," Luke shot back in his defense as if it explained everything.

"Those dates aren't set in stone," Corran retorted. "They're more like guidelines."

Luke wasn't sure how he was going to argue with that, so he took the easy way out which was rather evil, he admitted, but surely not of the Dark Side… maybe. He looked Corran straight in the eye and said, "Just wait till Mirax is pregnant."

Corran's face paled noticeably and Luke allowed himself a relaxed grin.

"Yeah, well," Corran tried to save face, "the birth is only the beginning you know. You got to clothe, feed, and raise that kid."

"I know," Luke sighed, all his fears of child-rearing coming to ahead, "and it will be a challenge, I'm not exactly ready for it, but me and Mara will make due."

Corran placed his hand on Luke's shoulder and gave it a squeeze, "You'll do fine, I was only kidding with you."

"Thanks," Luke smiled lightly, feeling a little bit better about things.

After a few moments of silence, Corran coughed slightly and timidly began, "So, how is everything?"

"Everything?" Luke asked, knowing what he meant but wanting to hear the Jedi say it out loud.

"Well," Corran squirmed a bit, "your six month wedding anniversary _is_ coming up in a few days."

Time does have a tendency to sneak on by, and there was no exception to even a Jedi Master. He couldn't help but feel that it was only days ago Mara had come to him and accused him of being their baby's father.

Before he knew, he'd be having to sort out a gift for their one year anniversary.

"We're good," Luke finally answered, "we're good."

"That's… good," Corran responded.

Knowing what was on the other man's mind without needing the Force, Luke sighed, "It has had its rough moments, especially with Mara being pregnant and all, but it hasn't been anything we couldn't sort out and deal with."

The Corellian smiled and patted his shoulder again, "I didn't doubt that you two could get along."

There were too many meanings in Corran's words, but before Luke had a chance to question, he was stopped in his mental tracks as he was flooded with feelings of need and pain.

"What's wrong?" he was shaken from his stupor by his friend.

Putting all the pieces into place, there was only one conclusion, "I think Mara just went into labor."

The immediate dash across the Academy was uneventful, for the most part. There was a minor incident that resulted in Luke falling head first into one of the main fountains in the outer hall, but Luke swears the chair ambushed him.

They passed the exercise area and Luke stopped quickly to pick up a clean pair of clothes since his was now sopping wet. He used the facilities to change and once again he and Corran were rushing across the Academy, only this time with the Corellian in the lead in case of any more ambushes.

As Luke neared the medical wing, and more specifically the maternity ward, such as it was with so few births on the planet, he could feel Mara's pain, literally. One of Cilghal's medical assistants was waiting outside to prep him to enter the room, his hands needing to be washed and his protective adorned.

He hadn't even thought to reach out with Mara through the Force when he heard her yelling, "Luke, where's Luke! I need Luke!"

Partially stunned at the uttered phrase, he then reached out to let her know he was very near and on his way in. Immediately he felt her relief and calming at the caress.

When he was finally led into the birthing room, he gazed down at Mara lying on the bed, the white gown making her even paler. A privacy guard had been placed over her mid-section, her legs bent up and Cilghal watching with her bulbous eyes for signs of change.

"Luke!" Mara yelled and reached out her hand towards him. "It hurts, oh god it hurts."

Without thought he rushed over and took her hand with his right one, sitting down on a stool placed beside the bed for his arrival. He ran his hand over her head, patting her slightly, noticing the tears that streaked her face. "I know it does, but you can get through this."

Mara let out a scream as her body contracted and Luke urged her to breathe properly. Gathering the Force around him he fed it into Mara to dull away the sharpest bits of the pain.

"You're doing good, Mara," Cilghal commented from her end of the bed. "You're dilating very rapidly."

Luke remembered, now that he finally read the datapads, that it could take hours, even days, for a woman to give birth depending on how long it took her to dilate. The fact that is was happening so quickly for Mara was almost like an apology from the Force for getting her in this mess in the first place.

However, it didn't make the pain any less and she screamed and tried crushed his hand.

"Almost time," Cilghal finally said after an hour or so of him enduring Mara's pain, bleeding it off of her with his Force sense.

"Impatient little guy," Mara joked, her face covered in perspiration and her voice hoarse.

"We know what side of the family he gets it from," he joked back, momentarily forgetting that this wasn't his child, but the statement still held true.

"Okay, Mara," Cilghal called from the end of the bed, "I need you to push."

The next few minutes were a blur as Luke helped Mara with the pain and breathing as the child was forced into the world. Soon the room was filled with the noise of a very loud and annoyed baby that probably liked it better where he was moments earlier, warm and safe in his mother's womb. Luke stretched out a calming caress to the child as he did the mother, letting him know he was still safe.

He would always be safe.

…

Mara couldn't believe how tiny the baby was, or how hungry it could possibly be. He was only two days old and she could have sworn Devin spent a day and half doing nothing but breastfeeding. And when he wasn't doing that, he was crying.

She found she wouldn't have it any other way.

It felt so odd, to be a mother, to know that you had given birth to a new life, and were now the sole caretaker of that life.

_Well, not sole caretaker,_ she smiled as she heard Luke's voice from the other room. He had been so good to her this whole time, playing the part of father and putting up with her as a husband.

"Mara," he whispered as he poked his head in, "Devin asleep?"

"Nope," she smiled at the baby that detached itself from her, having his fill for the moment, and just in time too, "just finished breakfast."

He smiled at her, but then blushed slightly at her exposed breast, averting his eyes. "Good, because Leia and the family are here, they would like to say hello."

"Be right there," she promised and he ducked out of the room.

Sighing, Mara placed Devin in his crib for the moment so she could change. Luke was still the farmboy around her, never looking at her or taking advantage of the situation. She supposed she should be grateful, but as she slipped off her blouse to put on a fresh one she couldn't help but stare at the stretch marks that lined her skin and the left over weight from the pregnancy that sagged her once rock hard abs.

Of course Luke wouldn't want to look at her, especially now. Her shoulders drooped and she refused to look at herself any longer.

Making herself presentable she gathered up Devin from the crib and as he smiled toothlessly at her, she couldn't help but smile back. At least one man in her life would love her unconditionally, even if she did screw up being a mother, because this little man was a Skywalker and they were funny that way.

Walking out of the baby's room and through their bedroom, she could hear more and more voices, too many voices to just be the Solo's. In fact, the living room was full of people, all who turned in her direction as soon as she stepped across the threshold.

A chorus of sounds were made as everyone acknowledged her, and while many looked at if they wanted to make a move towards her, the blur of beige that was Leia Organa-Solo stopped them cold. No one was getting to see her nephew, erm, half-uncle? before she was.

"Aw," Leia pushed the blanket aside to see Devin better and Mara watched as his eyes widened in curiosity at this new face. "He looks just like Luke, but he has your eyes."

"I know," Mara beamed at the thought that at least part of her was in her child, even if the Force created him, "and we're still not sure if that's a good or bad thing."

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough," came a familiar voice and Mara looked around to see Karrde, just standing past the front door, Luke next to him.

"Yeah," Han laughed, "if he starts trying to escape from the crib, we know who he takes after."

"Depends," Corran added, "is he trying to escape undetected or by trying to fly without wings."

There was a good ruckus of laughter and Devin started to squirm in her arms. At first she thought that maybe it was too loud for him, but he was simply trying to see everything at once.

"Can I hold him?" Leia asked, her arms outstretched.

While Mara knew that Leia was no novice at child rearing, she felt oddly hesitant to give up her baby to another person. Shaking off the ridiculous sense she let Leia take Devin from her arms and the princess cooed him, much to his delight.

Soon her baby was being passed around like a party favor, Mara keeping an eye on every single person, making sure they weren't doing anything that might put Devin into the remotest of dangers.

"You can relax, you know," a voice came up behind her.

"You never relax," Mara retorted to Leia.

"That's just who I am," the former princess shrugged, "it runs in my blood I think."

"Good thing you've got Han then," Mara commented.

"It is," Leia smiled at her husband who was now showing 'their cousin Devin' to the twins. "If there is one thing I've learned, Mara, it's that even if you could protect them every minute of every day, you shouldn't."

Mara whipped her head around to face the woman, "Why not?"

"Because," she replied unfazed, "they have to fall once or twice to learn how to get back up, and right now, it's a very short drop."

With that, the regal woman walked away to catch Tionne and the two of them wandered off, leaving Mara speechless and stunned. So much so, that she didn't feel Luke come up behind her and slip his arm around her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked gently into her ear.

"I'm good," she replied, leaning into him slightly for effect, "you?"

"I'm a father," was his only response.

They stood like that, watching their friends and family mill about the room, discussing and playing with the baby. That is, until a smell started to waft from one end. Devin was quickly passed back to the parents with all due haste.

"Geeh, thanks guys," Luke grumbled as it was his turn at changing duty and his grimace was met with feigned innocence.

As he walked away, Mara knew better. Luke couldn't be happier, and if she was honest to herself, neither could she.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Mara walked across the floor and into the baby's room. Devin had woken up crying, again, as to be expected in his first few months. This time Devin had dirtied himself and did not like the feeling, not that she could blame him. Cleaning him up she wrapped a blanket around him and held him in her arms, he would need to be cajoled back to sleep.

As she took her little trip around the room, gently bouncing her little baby in her arms, she passed the door that led to the bedroom. Pausing, she saw Luke lying flat on his stomach on the bed, sound asleep. Well, it had been her idea anyway.

Babies have no concept of time. They are hungry when they are hungry, and deposit their little gifts when the urge hits them. If it happens to be the dead of night when this occurs, they aren't too bothered.

After a week or so of late-night trips to the baby's room, Mara decided to be practical about the situation.

"You have your classess during the day, I have to help out Kam but it can be any time of the day because not every planet is on the same crono," she explained one day when they were both exhausted. "I can sleep during the evening and you can watch Devin, then I'll get up and work on things while you and Devin sleep, being ready if he needs anything."

"A sound plan from a logical standpoint," he had replied slowly, "but, from what I gather, most parents don't do it that way."

"They let themselves lose sleep over a scheduling conflict, making themselves tired and grumpy," she pointed out.

"True," he acknowledged, "but they must do it for a reason."

"The reason," she sighed at having to spell it all out, "is that most parents are actually in love and want to spend time with each other, or at least sneak in a few minutes trying to re-enact the baby's conception between feedings."

That received a rather big blush from her husband, as well as an agreement to the plan. Once they got settled in, it was no problem for the couple. Rarely was Mara asked for in the evening, and Luke wasn't questioned when he responded that she was napping or catching a snooze when she could.

Deep down, she knew Luke loved the private time alone with their boy. Once, she had woken up to see Luke leaning over the crib with a model X-Wing in his hand, telling the boy all about its parts and systems, stuff Devin wouldn't understand yet, but giggles floated across the room nevertheless.

A part of her wondered if Devin would be a natural pilot, but there was no way to know. Anakin had been a great pilot, but then the Force had required it of him. Would her son be a warrior too? Perhaps he would be a healer instead, maybe a diplomat? She couldn't help feel sorry for Luke if the boy he claimed as his own had no interests in ships or mechanics.

She shook the thoughts from her mind, rubbing her little boy's back. He was six months old now, and didn't sleep to well, though she was told that was normal. Sometimes he would be hungry or wet, but sometimes, he just wanted to be held. She was warned not to spoil the child so he would come to depend on her picking him up, but where was she to know where that line stood?

"Ssshh," she held him and patted his back gently, letting him rest on her shoulder, "it's okay. You can sleep."

Devin hiccupped a few times, then settled down, his crying subsiding. She had hoped this meant sleep, but turning her head she was met with two wide green eyes.

"Guess we're awake, are we?" she asked and was answered with Devin arching his back trying to tumble backwards, but she was wise to this trick by now and had her hand up to catch him.

Laughing lightly she laid Devin back in his crib and grabbed his favorite toy, a stuffed Ewok doll bequeathed by Janson himself. Devin grabbed at it with his little hands and giggled.

"Such a beautiful little boy," she found herself saying. Devin turned at her words and gave a toothless grin that was full of drool, but oh so cute. "Yes, my beautiful baby boy."

She rubbed his tummy and he giggled louder, dimples showing up prominently on his cheeks. Already the cleft in his chin was showing, marking him as a Skywalker, and combined with the dimples he was perhaps the most angelic being she had ever seen.

"Just look at those dimples," she grinned back at him, ticking his tummy still, "so cute. You're going to be just as handsome as your father."

Devin squealed with laughter and Mara stood frozen. Had she really said that? Sure, Devin was going to look like Luke as he looked like Anakin, but did she really think Luke was handsome? Well, she never thought he was bad looking, and he was a good kisser…

There was a thump in the other room, and the distinctive closure of the refresher door. It was about time he woke up, though he did have the day off, so she supposed he could be allowed to sleep in a bit.

She had washed Devin before she put him to bed, so she grabbed some of his nicer pieces and dressed him up. He was rather impatient, and found his feet more interesting than the socks which she eventually gave up on, but eventually he was dressed and ready.

Picking up her son and the stuffed Ewok, she made her way into the living area, placing him in the play pen thoughtfully provided by Han and Leia. Once he was settled, she moved over to the closet which was used mostly for storage, and pulled out a long but thin piece wrapped up in silver flimsipulp. Making sure not to rip anything, she placed it on the dining room table.

Walking back into the living room, Luke was standing at the crib, ruffling Devin's blonde hair. She leaned up against the archway and watched father and son. Yes, there was no other way to place the relationship Luke had with her son.

"Hey, Mara," Luke smiled when he straightened up, looking over at her, "happy anniversary."

It was hard to believe they had been married for a year.

"Happy anniversary," she replied, smiling.

One year and they hadn't killed each other.

He walked over to her and with wordless consent he held out his arms and she stepped into them, hugging him tight. He had been there for her through one of the roughest moments of her life and was now a stability she wasn't sure if she could do without. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me," he pulled away and covered her lips with a single finger when she was going to argue, "so don't thank me again. I wanted to do this."

Sighing, she gave in, there was no way she could argue with the man when he had that look in his eyes. He smiled at her and she noticed that he had the exact same dimples as Devin.

"Present?" Luke's gaze was past hers to the object lying on the table. "You didn't have to."

"Of course I did," she answered, peaking over Luke's shoulder to make sure Devin was okay, playing away in his pen, "it's our anniversary, people might get suspicious if I didn't get you anything."

"Can I open it?" he had a twinkle in his eyes reminiscent of a twelve year old rather than the Jedi Master he was.

"Sure," she had to give in under that look.

It's tradition on Coruscant that the first wedding anniversary is flimsiplast, but Mara had no idea about Tatooine. She couldn't find anything about the subject, so she went with what she knew and hoped for the best.

"It's beautiful," he whispered as he raised the framed artwork to the light, "and so real."

Mara had put a lot of faith in Han when she told him what she wanted and he went to pick it up. A flimsiplast painting of a Tatooine sunset was the only thing she was sure Luke would like as he had often spoke about his time as a young man, staring at the twin suns, dreaming of a life beyond.

"You like?" she questioned after he just stood there, staring at the swirls of color.

"Very much," he sat the painting back down gently and leaned over to kiss her cheek, "thank you."

Mara blushed, "You're welcome."

"I got something for you," he pulled a datapad out of his pocket.

"You didn't…" she trailed off after she saw the look in his eyes, an intensity she had rarely seen. "Luke?"

"Remember when you told me you thought Devin was your father's name?" he asked as he clicked at the datapad.

"Yes?" a strange heaviness began to tighten her stomach.

"I did some checking," he turned the datapad around for her to see, "and called in a few favors that Intelligence owed me."

On the datapad was a wedding photo of a man and woman. She was dressed in traditional creams, her blond hair a mass of curls tumbling over her high cheek bones. He was dressed in New Republican military blues, his red hair chopped close to his brow, green eyes crystal clear even in the old holo.

Mara couldn't breathe.

"Woah," Luke snatched the datapad away and caught her before she fell, pulling her over to a chair and sitting her down. Sitting the offending holo on the table, he went and grabbed a glass of water.

Trembling, Mara took the offered mug and gulped it down, her eyes never leaving the datapad. "Who are they?"

"Jorad and Lisha Devans," Luke said after a pause.

Slowly, she placed her hand on the datapad and slid it across the table towards herself, daring to look at the holo again. "How?"

"A few guesses," Luke shrugged slightly, "and a Force hunch or two. I figured Palpatine didn't go around daycares looking for Force sensitive children, so I started with the military records.

"I searched for Devin as a given name," Luke continued when Mara didn't speak, "and found several, but nothing seemed right. Then I thought that maybe it was a surname, and found a scant few."

"Why them?" she choked, the image feeling so right but the propensity for getting hurt was too great for her to believe.

"That's where NRI comes in," he spoke softly. "There are lots of records in the archives that aren't in the databases. They found the information on Jorad Devans, right pronunciation, different spelling, who was a member of the Senatorial guardsmen. No doubt Palpatine passed him several times during his time as Chancellor before he became Emperor. You would have born by then, and perhaps…"

"What?" she prodded.

"Maybe the Force hinted to him," Luke lowered his eyes.

Anger started to boil up inside of her, "The Force led Palpatine to me? Is that what you're saying?"

"Better than being found by the Jedi," Luke countered, "you would have died at the temple."

"You know what it was like to be raised by Palpatine?" Mara jumped up, the datapad clenched in her hand, yelling. "Death would have been the better option!"

Luke stood up, grabbing her shoulders to turn her towards the living room where Devin was staring at them through the clear mesh of the pen, "Would it?"

He had her there.

Slumping back against him, she lowered her eyes. Granted, she never wanted to be pregnant, but now that Devin was in her life, she wouldn't have it any other way. She couldn't even explain why that was… only that it was the way things where now.

"What happened to them?" she finally asked, holding the datapad up to stare at the happy couple.

"Officially," Luke said softly, "they died in a speeder crash a few months after Palpatine declared himself Emperor and Vader destroyed the Jedi Temple."

"And?" she knew there was more… had to be more.

"They are not listed as having a child, and most of his fellow guardsmen who might have known him are dead," he was still soft, holding her against him, "but one of the NRI agents talked with Lisha's sister on Chandrila. Lisha had told her she was expecting a child, but months later went strangely silent. She didn't hear about Lisha until being notified of her death. She assumed Lisha's silence was due to a miscarriage."

"Palpatine," Mara muttered the name like a curse, knowing that he had to be behind it, somehow. "Wait? Chandrila? Sister?"

There was a small laugh from Luke and he turned her around. "If my suspisions are correct, you are half-Chandrilian, half-Corellian. Jorad was from Coronet."

Mara was finding it hard to breathe again, Luke sat her back down as she realized, "Solo will never let me live this down."

"Probably not," Luke smiled, but then sobered. "We won't know for sure until we run a DNA match between you and Lisha's mother. She's still alive, along with the sister. All of Jorad's close family is gone."

"I… ah…" Mara's hands trembled again. Her family was so close, it felt so right… but what if…

"It's okay," he pulled the datapad out of her hand and placed it on the table, holding her hands, "when you're ready."

I wrote a short four-chapter fic called _Padti's Passing Inn_ which was a direct response to a challenge to write Mara as if she hadn't grew up under Palpatine and I used this background for her. It's actually my 'head canon' default background for her. I'll probably post _Padti_'s next.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Luke played with Devin on the living area floor, toys scattered about where the young boy had tossed them, expecting them to be returned magically to his little hands. Occasionally Luke would pick up a toy that had rolled to far for Devin to reach, but otherwise he let the child scurry around on his own. It was a learning experience for Devin, mentally and physically, and he wasn't going to coddle the child.

Some say that the rougher the childhood of the parent, the more spoiled the child, assuming of course that the parent was able to put themselves in better circumstances. Luke grew up as a moisture farmer and now he was a Jedi Master. Some might call that an improvement, but really, who was he to judge? At least on the farm the fate of the galaxy wasn't likely to be trust into his hands, well, except for that one time.

In any case, Luke firmly decided that Devin would not be spoiled, but he would not be neglected either. How Luke was going to pull this off, he wasn't exactly sure on the details at this time. He did know that Devin was going to have to learn how to do things for himself, but Luke would be there if he got stuck.

Well, it sounded good on flimsiplast.

Devin tugged at his stuffed Ewok which had been pushed under the conversation table. Finding that the cloth headpiece had somehow slipped under one of the legs and got trapped, Devin tugged again. Luke watched to see what his little boy would do to solve the problem.

Crawling under the table, Devin began to tug harder on the unrelenting toy. When it finally gave, Devin jerked back, his head smacking right into the wooden underside of the mean and nasty table.

"It's okay," Luke pulled the crying and thrashing Devin out from under the offending piece of furniture, holding him comfortingly. "Sshh, it's okay."

Luke ran his hand over his son's head and felt the small lump that had formed, but no blood. He quelled his first instinct which was to run directly to Cilghal's med ward as he remembered the healer's own words.

"Children will get many bumps and bruises in the first years. It is part of their learning process and will help them grow strong and resilient," she had told him after he came to Cilghal after discovering a bruise on the baby's elbow. "Comfort them and if the crying stops, they will be okay, just the same as if you bumped your elbow against something."

Luke rocked his boy for a minute or two and, sure enough, the sobs stopped. Soon Devin was ready to go again, this time hunting down a model X-Wing. The kid was getting stronger by the day, which was a good sign for the future.

Sighing, he slumped back against the sofa. Luke knew Devin wasn't his, but he didn't want to believe it. He knew Devin had a destiny, possibly fraught with danger and death, but Luke didn't want to believe that either. He knew this wasn't a real family, but that Luke didn't want believe that at all.

Devin was his son, maybe not by birth, but so what? Luke loved Devin, watched him come into the world, would always be there for him, and no amount of blood ties or lack thereof was going to change the fact that he was Devin's father.

Owen and Beru Lars were not his blood relatives as he recently discovered, but that was not going to change the way he felt about them. They were his Uncle and Aunt and they died protecting him. No one could convince him otherwise that they were not his family. They always would be.

Devin squealed as one of his bouncy balls bounded across the floor and it made Luke smile. He wished life would stay like it was, Devin a happy and innocent child without the burden of being the Chosen One looming over the head of everyone who knew. He and Mara could raise their child like a real family.

He always came back to that word, family.

Luke sighed again, _some family_. His child wasn't his, but was instead his uncle, and he and his wife shared the same bed but not at the same time.

It's not that he wanted to intimately share his bed with Mara, though he wouldn't be a male if he tried to say the thought hadn't ever crossed his mind. She was a beautiful woman and would probably be more than willing, but that was the problem. The depression that still gripped her would only be made worse if she tried to drown it out as she had during her time with Palpatine. He would be taking advantage of an emotionally hurt woman, something he would never do.

But still, he missed her. There was something comforting about waking up in a warm bed that felt strangely small since it was occupied by more than just himself. He often missed the morning banter that would run between them as they decided who used the refresher first, who was cooking breakfast, and who was going to do what today. The intimate act was missing, but it made it all feel like he had a real family with Mara and Devin, and it was a feeling he didn't want to lose hold of.

"Luke," Mara called from the kitchen, "dinner is ready."

There was only one conclusion Luke could come to: it was time to get his family back on track.

Picking up Devin, he made his way into the kitchen were Mara had laid out his dinner. It was an odd sight to see Mara so domestic after how they first met six years ago on Myrk, but there she was, pouring drinks as steam rose off his nerf steak. She wasn't a galaxy-class chef, but her food was good and it was easier to eat with Devin at their table than taking him to the commissary.

"Smells good," he commented as Mara took Devin from his hands to place him in his special chair the kept him relatively locked in place to be fed. "You having any?"

"I ate earlier," she commented, grabbing a small spoon and the plate of baby food she had prepared. The green and orange globs of what used to be vegetables jiggled and Devin tried to grab at them. "No, you have to grow up before you can eat with your hands."

"I don't think he believes you," Luke grinned as he picked up his own utensil's, digging into the meal. Mara had learned the value of Tomo spice, much to his thankfulness.

Mara kept the plate just out of Devin's reach and dodged around the small but quick fingers of the seven-month old to feed the boy his dinner, most of which ended up on his chin. "Must be a Skywalker, they never listen to reason."

"Hey!" he said with mock hurt as he saw her fight a grin.

"You know," Mara dodged Devin's fingers again which had become sticky from grabbing at the globs on his chin, "I'm thinking he's ready for some more solid food."

"It will be less messy," Luke grinned.

"With this kid?" she laughed.

Luke was happy to see that she was back into her old spirits again. For weeks after he had revealed his suspicions about her family, she had been quiet and withdrawn, contemplating the meaning of having relatives still living, and what she would do if they were truly her grandmother and aunt. He just had to give her more time to completely come to grips with all of it, and then they would find the truth, when she was ready.

So their conversation stayed in safe territory, usual comments about the Academy, politics, and their boy. By the time dinner had ended, Devin probably wore more than he ate, but he did eat and was now full up. He would be active for another hour or so and then fall asleep, his mother wouldn't last nearly as long if they went by their usual schedule.

"Well," Mara stood after putting the spoon back on the plate, "I fed him, you clean him."

"Of course," Luke was scrapping off what was left of his dinner into the compost bin. The academy would use leftover food waste for the gardens.

"I'm going to head to bed now," she said behind him and he heard her move to leave.

Quickly Luke tossed his dishes to the side and moved to stop her. "Wait."

"What," she raised an eyebrow, "wanting out of clean up duty today?"

"No," he shook his head, "I just didn't want you to go to bed."

She crossed her arms, not in anger but more of interest, "That's our routine though."

"One which we knew we weren't going to keep," he pointed out. "It was you who first insisted that we share a bed for Devin's sake."

At the mention of his name, the boy giggled loudly and there was a thunk. The parents looked over to see the baby food was now decorating the floor and Devin was pushed up out of his chair just enough that he would have been able to reach it.

"I'll get a wet cloth," Mara sighed and walked off, leaving Luke to pick up the messy plate and spoon, getting as much of the food off the floor as he could. Mara returned with the wet cloth and cleaned up the rest of the mess, a sign on her lips. "I'm awful tired."

"Thought you might be," Luke commented, already having put the food in the bin and the dishes in the cleaning unit, now working on wiping his unruly son clean when all Devin wanted to do was play.

"Got a solution for everything," she groaned as she stood, "Skywalker?"

"Of course I do," he flashed her his best Han Solo smile and she tried very hard to maintain a straight face.

"Well?" she tapped her fingers on the table, she did tend to get a little grumpy lately if she was tired.

Putting down his cleaning cloth, he walked around Devin to Mara and looked her square in the eyes, "Do you trust me?"

"What kind of question is that?" was her automatic retort.

He remained calm, "A question that asks for an answer."

She faulted a bit, her mouth opening once or twice, "Yes."

"Good," he wasted no time in reaching out and grabbing her hands.

"Skywal—"

Ignoring her words, he took control of the Force that swirled around them. He poured the energy into Mara, letting it replace that which she had lost during the day's activities.

"Woah," was Mara's stammered reply.

Luke smiled, "It's a technique learned to keep a Jedi going longer than average, both with lack of sleep, or expended energy in fighting."

"Must come in handy," she breathed, stretching her arms up and lightly moving up and down on her toes.

"It does," he nodded, "but it doesn't last too long, just a couple of hours, but that should be enough to get your sleeping schedule back on track."

Her eyes flashed for a moment, perhaps it was fear or maybe just uncertainty, he couldn't be sure. In either case, they were both saved from the moment by Devin who was getting fussy about still being in his chair.

Mara moved past Luke and released Devin, carrying him back into the living area. "Slamball semi-finals are on. I was going to record it, want to watch?"

"Love to," he answered and followed her.

No more mention of sleeping arrangements was made while the family sat down to watch the game. Even little Devin got into the act, but it almost seemed as if he was rooting for the other team, which unfortunately did lose. Plenty of laughs were shared as they argued with the referee rulings even though they were planets away from the game.

It was a simple thing, a mundane thing, to sit around and watch the athletes try to win their spot in the finals… but to Luke, it was bliss.

Hours later, though still early, Mara stood up and stretched, "I think your Force push is wearing off."

"Tired?" he asked, picking up Devin who also started to look a little droopy himself.

"Very," she yawned.

"You go to bed then," Luke stood with Devin who instantly laid his head on Luke's shoulder, "and tomorrow you can stay up a bit later, at this rate will only take a day or two to get things set right."

"Yeah," she said quietly, her face turned away as she switched off the holo-display.

Luke didn't want to press the issue, and Devin had suddenly become about fifty times more heavy than humanly possible, so he let it slide. Carrying his boy to his room, he carefully laid the now sleeping child into his crib. Devin almost woke up twice as Luke pulled off the soiled clothing and replaced it with a clean pair of sleep clothes, but in the end he slept on.

Walking back into the bedroom, Mara was already snuggled up under the covers, the lights off save one lamp on his side of the bed. He smiled, "Goodnight, Mara."

He received no answer, but he didn't need one.

The next two hours he quietly passed getting some paperwork finished in regards to the Academy. He might be a family man now but he still had his responsibilities as head of the Jedi order, though some days he wondered if his work load had been purposely lightened. It wasn't necessarily a bad or wrong thing, after all, the Academy should be able to sustain itself without him.

Finishing up, he decided he'd take a quick shower and then go to bed. The warm water felt good on his back, though he didn't quite understand why he was so tense today. Toweling off he slid on a pair of sleep pants. Normally he wore a shirt as well, but preferred just the pants and got gotten back in the habit while he and Mara were sleeping separately.

He didn't think she'd mind, after all, she had seen him without his shirt plenty of times and they were both adults. It's hard to get sleep when one isn't comfortable, she'd understand that.

Slipping into his side of the bed, Mara moaned and rolled away, though he wasn't sure if that was a conscious action or not.

"Goodnight, Mara," he said again, clicking off the light.

"Goodnight, Luke," came a very sleepy reply.


	20. Chapter 19

**Loves to my readers! I know, I'm lousy at replying to reviews, but know you are all awesome!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Devin turned a year old with a small party to celebrate. Mostly it was family, with friends dropping in to give gifts of toys and clothes. It was a good day, with plenty of merriment and joy. Everything seemed to be back on track for the Skywalker family.

But not everything.

Cilghal had told Luke that Mara's depression was better, but not cured. There was a nagging shadow that kept pressing down on her. It didn't affect her duties as a mother or assistant to Kam, but it was there, and could only mean bad things for the future. To make matters worse, Cilghal was at a loss as to help Mara shed this remaining darkness from her soul.

Luke spent more time with Mara than Cilghal ever could, and he felt he knew the root of the problem. He could see it in her eyes, the haze that would consume the vibrant green.

"Mara," he found her at the kitchen table, going over some datapads, Devin playing in his pen, "we need to talk."

"Ah," she shuffled through her datapads, then sat them down, "sure, I got time."

"I know you do," he sat down across from her, "because I asked Kam to give you some time off. That's why he didn't give you any reports this week."

Her face turned indignant, "Why would you do that?"

"I gave myself some time off too," he held up his hand in defense, "and we're going to Chandrila."

Mara froze except for the slow stilling of her jaw. "I can't."

He reached out and took her hand gently, "Yes, you can."

"No," she shook her head and bolted out of her seat.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked boldly. "That they aren't your family? That they are your family?"

She trembled slightly, her back to him, "Both?"

Luke stood and made the few steps to her easily. She didn't pull away when he wrapped his arms around her, holding her back against his chest. "It will be okay, regardless."

"You've said that before," she mumbled weakly, leaning into his arms.

"And I was right," he whispered lowly.

Sighing, Mara pulled away from him. "We're taking Devin with us."

He let the smile form on his lips, "Of course."

…

The flight through the galaxy did Mara good, Luke thought. She was back behind the controls of a ship and there was no one around to keep up appearances for. Devin was quite content to play around in his pen and they even managed to get some lightsaber practice in as the little boy watched on wide-eyed.

It wasn't until they were less than a day away from Chandrila that Luke notice Mara's mood shift again. She wasn't depressed, but very nervous and caged. He'd find her pacing and even biting her nails, things he never saw her do even with everything they had been through over the years.

"Sit down, Mara," Luke tried to keep the exasperation out of his voice, "and help me land this thing."

For a moment he thought she was going to rebel on him, but she only sighed and sat down in the pilot's chair, her hands automatically dancing over the controls. He didn't need the Force to know that her mind was elsewhere as they landed the shuttle at a landing bay close to the residential area where Mara's supposed family lived.

As cruel as what he was about to say might be, he couldn't take it anymore, and something needed to be done. "They won't blame you."

Her head snapped up as she powered down the engine. "What did you say?"

"I said," he turned towards her for emphasis, "that they aren't going to blame you for what happened to your parents. It wasn't your fault."

"Wasn't my fault?" she nearly yelled, one hand waving wildly. "They died because of me!"

"No," Luke didn't lose his calm in the face of her ferocity, "they died because Palpatine had them killed."

"Because of me!" she thumped her hand against her chest, her breathing going rapid.

"If not you than some other family with a force sensitive child," Luke argued. "You didn't have a choice in the matter and neither did they. It's no one's fault except Palpatine's."

There was a blur of red as Mara violently shook her head, blaming herself so deeply that he wondered how long she had had these thoughts. He wouldn't be surprised if she hadn't come to this conclusion years ago, perhaps during the Thrawn crisis or even before, and let the guilt eat away at her.

"Mara," he said quietly, sliding out his seat onto his knees before her, gently stilling her face with his hand, "look at me."

She swallowed hard and he could see the small marks of a few escaped tears. "What do I say, Luke?"

It was a hard question to answer, and he paused before continuing, "Say the only thing that matters, the truth."

"What if they hate me?" her lips trembled.

He rubbed his thumb across her cheek carefully, "Mara, they won't hate you. I don't know if they will love you like the granddaughter and niece you are to them, but they certainly won't hate you."

"How can you be so sure," her words were no more than whispers.

"Because," he let a faint smile tug at his lips, "despite everything, Mara Jade, you are a hard woman to hate."

She frowned, "You couldn't hate anyone if you tried."

He sighed as he let memories of anger and hatred rise to the surface only to sink again. "You'd be surprised."

"Sorry," she said softly, realizing her mistake.

He shrugged it off, after all, it was in the past, something he lived through and was stronger for it, "Just remember, I'll be right there with you."

"Thank you, Luke," she took a deep breath, "I don't think I could do this without you."

"Sure you could," he encouraged, "but I know how much easier it can be when you know you have someone standing with you."

"You're too nice," finally a small smile appeared on her lips, "and that will be your undoing one of these days."

"You're probably right," he groaned.

She gave a short laugh and leaned in, kissing him softly. There was nothing special or erotic about the chaste touching of their lips, but his heart skipped ahead of itself and he felt his cheeks warm.

"Thank you," she said again as she pulled away.

When he found his voice, "I'll always be here for you."

"I know," she found his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

…

When Luke said he would be behind her all the way, Mara hadn't realized he meant literally. He insisted he be the one to hold Devin on the way to Neva Khaley's apartment, and he practically nudged her forward ever fifty or so meters as Mara started to lose her nerve.

The Emperor's Hand, Second in Command to Talon Karrde, Leader of the Smuggler's Alliance, and mother to the next Chosen One, she was all of things, and yet she couldn't face her own grandmother?

Somehow she managed to make it to the gray door that lead into Neva's mid-sized home without completely passing out. She moved to hit the buzzer, but her hand stalled.

"You can do this Mara," Luke moved up beside her. "Right now we only want permission to compare your genetic structure to hers. Who knows what the results might be."

Mara was about to argue, make up some excuse, even downright run away, but it seemed the Force had other ideas. Devin, who had been a good little boy the whole time as he was carried in his father's arms, found a big button to push, and so he did. She could hear the internal chime from where she stood.

"Devin," Luke admonished the boy, though only slightly, moving him to the opposite arm.

"Who is it?" an elderly voice called over the small intercom.

Turning her eyes to Luke, he only nodded for her to say something, this was her show. She took a deep breath, "Is this Neva Khaley?"

"Yes," came the slow reply.

"My name is Mara Jade Skywalker," she was surprised at how her voiced didn't tremble even though her body was, "and I'm here with my husband Luke and our son Devin. I'd like to speak with you if I may."

There was a long enough pause to be noticeable, then with a small hiss the door slid along its tracks. Neva was elderly, but the years had been kind to her. Her blonde hair didn't have a touch of grey and the color was too natural to be faked. Fine lines had formed around her blue eyes but they merely accented the beauty of her high cheek bones and sharp features.

It was almost as if Mara was looking at her older self, despite the differences in colorings.

Both women stood still, simply staring at each other. Mara imagined that Neva was feeling a sense of déjà vu at seeing a younger version of herself.

Devin's laughter broke the moment and Neva's eyes shot over to the boy who was trying to escape from Luke who was having a bit of challenge holding him still. A smile formed on the old woman's lips at the sight.

"Here," she said as she reached out for Devin, "let me. I have plenty of experience."

Luke shot Mara a quick glance and she gave a slight nod of approval. Devin practically jumped into Neva's arms but she didn't take any notice, instead started to play with his fingers. Actually, she was keeping him from grabbing her hair but made it into a game. She was right, she did have plenty of practice.

"Why don't you come in," she said without looking up, turning into the apartment and letting them follow.

It was an odd sensation, stepping into the apartment of this stranger though feeling she should know it. It was almost as if she was coming home, but not completely. In truth, she couldn't really explain it.

"Take a seat," Neva gestured to a well worn sofa as she sat down in a large cushioned chair. "I have a great-granddaughter about the same age Devin here. Didn't think I'd get to see her."

While it was obvious the woman was mostly talking to herself, Mara blurted, "Excuse me?"

Neva looked up, slightly startled, but then smiled. "Sorry, I was sick for two and half years until the doctors were able to get the cancer out. They didn't think I'd make it until a year ago when the cancer went into remission and it became operable."

"I'm glad to hear that," Luke said as Mara remained speechless. "You look great."

She smiled as she gave a little chuckle, "Thank you. I've been extremely lucky."

"Yes," Mara replied, wondering if she just sounded as stupid as she thought she just did.

"I imagine you've come about Lisha," Neva didn't bother looking up from where she was playing with Devin.

Mara's jaw went slack, "How did you…?"

"A few months ago some unofficial 'official' men were poking their noses around," Neva shrugged, "and then here you are."

"Here we are," she added quietly.

The old woman looked up, this time looking straight at Mara, "You look just like her, but I'm trying to figure out how that can be."

"It's easily explained," Mara swallowed hard, "but you might not like it."

"I've been through two wars, young lady," she gave a wry grin, "try me."


	21. Chapter 20

**Sorry this is late. It's a busy month for me. I've moved, plus a zillion birthdays. Anyway, here you go!**

**Thanks so much for reading! **

* * *

**Chapter 20**

As Mara told the story of what they believed really happened to Jorad and Lisha Devans, Neva sat patiently listening. Never once did she break in or even raise an eyebrow in judgment, instead she held Devin until he fell asleep.

"Here, I'll take him." Luke stood and picked up the young man. Devin started to wake but Luke shushed him and started to pace a bit.

Now that Mara and Neva were more relatively alone, the woman decided to finally speak up. "So, if the Emperor never made contact with Lisha, only Jorad, how did he know about you?"

Not exactly the first question she thought her possible grandmother would ask, but she answered. "More than likely Jorad was Force sensitive himself, but perhaps weak enough to be missed by the Jedi. It is known that the Force can pass genetically. Lisha would have had the placental tissue and amniotic fluids in her uterus tested during certain stages of the pregnancy. It would have taken nothing for the Emperor to have those fluids tested for Midiclorians."

"Midiclorians?" she raised one eyebrow.

"We're not sure what they are," Mara admitted, "but we do know they are a relatively accurate gauge for Force sensitivity."

"Hhmm," was Neva's only reply and she stood up and walked towards what seemed to be the kitchen area of the apartment.

Mara looked to Luke, a helpless expression on her face, unsure of what to do next. He shrugged in return which was not helpful at all.

A few moments later, Neva walked back in carrying a tray with a jug of water and several glasses. "You must be getting thirsty."

Actually, she was rather parched after the events of the day, and accepted the glass thankfully. Luke declined, still rocking Devin on his shoulder to keep him asleep. Neva poured herself a glass and after taking a long draft of the cool liquid, settled back in her chair with a sigh.

"Neva?" Mara asked cautiously.

"You come in here, practically a ghost of my daughter," Neva shook her head, "and spin me some tale of the Force, fate, and who knows what, yet you have not told me why you are here."

Mara opened her mouth to snap out a retort, but found herself sighing instead. "As you have probably guessed, I think Lisha and Jorad might have been my parents."

"So you want to have a genetic test done between you and I," Neva finished her statement for her.

"Yes," Mara said quietly.

"Dear girl," Neva leaned forward on the seat, a gentle look about her face, "all you had to do was ask."

"We," Mara started to say, but caught herself, after all, it was her who feared this confrontation, not Luke, "I… wasn't sure how you would take the news."

"What news?" Neva's lips tipped up slightly. "Are you talking about the news that my daughter's baby did survive, that something of Lisha was left behind in this universe, and not only that, but I have a great grandson too?"

"Well, um," Mara drowned her glass of water as her throat had become suddenly too dry, "I was more concerned about the fact your daughter was murdered instead of dying in a speeder crash… all because of me."

Neva reached out and took Mara's hand in hers, "When I received news that Lisha was dead, it hurt. It hurt so much that Mikal, my husband, had to hold me every night to get me to stop crying. But one day," she continued, Mara at a complete loss for words, "I was able to put it past me, to go on with my life and be thankful for what I still had. Whether or not Lisha died in an accident, or by malicious means at the hands of the Emperor, wouldn't have changed a single day following the moment Mikal told me my oldest was dead."

Mara's lips trembled as she tried to form the words, "But, you see, I remember my parents, a bit."

Neva's eyes went wide. "But they died two years before Palpatine became Emperor."

"I know," Mara bowed her head. "Palpatine probably took them someplace to raise me until he was ready, spreading the false lie of the speeder crash so that when the time came for him to take me away he could have them easily disposed of."

By the time she finished her words, tears where flowing and she couldn't look into Neva's eyes to save her own life. Instead, Mara wept and kept her head bowed, waiting for whatever was to come next.

"There, there," the old woman's voice moved closer and Mara felt the lady sit beside her, one arm wrapping around her shoulder, "why are you crying?"

"I…" she choked on her own words as she lifted her head to gaze at the woman. There was pain in Neva's eyes, but not like what Mara expected. It was an old pain, one that reveals itself after it was thought lost under the scabs and scars of a wound long ago healed. "I thought you would be mad at me."

"Mad at you," she practically laughed. "Why by the force would I be mad at you?"

"He kidnapped them, and murdered them," she forced out the words, "because of me."

"True," Neva nodded, her eyes saddened, "had you not been born at that time then perhaps they would have escaped Palpatine's machinations."

Fresh tears started to worm their way out and she bit down on her lip to keep it from trembling.

"Then perhaps," Neva continued, "they would have died in a speeder crash for real instead."

Mara tried to wrap the words around her mind, but failed. "Sorry?"

"What happened, happened," she answered simply. "Nothing you say or do right now can change the past or the fact that you yourself did not ask to be taken from your parents and for them to die."

"But it was because of me," she said dully.

"It was because Palpatine wanted something," Neva gave Mara's shoulder a gentle squeeze, "and nothing would have stood in his way."

"I served him!" the words were blurted and she couldn't stop the flood gates. "He took care of me and in return I was his servant, his slave. I killed for him because he was the closest thing to family I had."

Neva blinked and looked at her oddly. "Then what to do you call that cute young man over there and the not-too-shabby man holding him?"

"I… ah…" Mara completely faulted, her brain on the brink of just shutting down completely. She looked over at Luke who was standing at a respectful distance with Devin in arms, the little boy still fast asleep. Her husband, for that was what he was, smiled at her gently, his own eyes bright blue and glistening with possible tears.

Her likely grandmother was right, those two men where her family now, and despite the way it all came about and her and Luke's relationship, they were over a thousand times closer to the true meaning of family than she had ever been with Palpatine.

Without thinking, without knowing why, Mara was on her feet. She crossed the distance easily between her and her family and wrapped one arm around Luke, the other resting on Devin's back, and she simply held them. Resting her head against her husband's shoulder she felt him nuzzle her hair in his support, his free arm coming to rest around her waist.

This was her family.

She wasn't sure how much time passed when a subtle cough got her attention. "I hate to break this up, but we were in the middle of something."

"Yes," Mara pulled herself away from her family and composed herself, wiping uselessly at the dry tears on her face, "I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry," Neva gestured for Mara to sit down again. "Now, how do we go about proving that you are my granddaughter?"

"Well," Mara pulled a datapad out of my jacket, "all you have to do is sign this form."

Neva took the datapad and held it at first close to her face and then farther away, "I'm afraid my sight for reading isn't as good as it used to be."

"It's just an authorization form," Mara explained. "It allows us use your genetic structure to cross match against mine. We would ask you come in and have blood drawn but the doctors at the med-ward more than likely have all that information available if you were under their care for cancer."

"Of course," Neva pulled out the stylus and squinted as she signed the datapad, trusting Mara to be telling her the truth, "and you might see if they still have Lisha's records from when she was ten."

"Oh?" Mara retrieved the datapad and slid it into her pocket to take to the med-ward.

"Yes," Neva smiled wistfully, "Lisha decided she could take on some older girls who were being cruel to Kora, her younger sister. Kora has a facial deformity that causes her to, well, talk funny."

"Did she win?" Luke asked, the first time he had spoken for awhile.

"She tricked them and was able to tie them all up and cut off their hair with a dull knife," Neva laughed slightly. "I still had to punish her though the girls deserved it. Lisha was never violent again afterwards for some reason, but at least no one ever picked on Kora again."

"Really?" Mara was amazed at this tale of a woman who she believed to be her mother more and more.

"Yes," Neva was still grinning at the memory.

"So why would the hospital have her records?" this came from Luke again.

"Oh," Neva started to pour herself a drink, "the knife was rusty and she got herself a case of poisoning and spent a few days in the med-ward because of it. She didn't like it there, tried to sneak out, so I think that's why she never let herself get hurt again."

"Reminds me of someone else I know," Luke mumbled and Mara shot him a playful glare.

"Mara," Neva drew her attention back, "I'm having a dinner party to celebrate the new great-grandbaby the night after tomorrow. Why don't you and your family join us?"

"I, um," she began to feel uncomfortable again, "I wouldn't want to intrude on the occasion."

"It's no intrusion," Neva smiled, "and you might be family as well. Have your doctors run the tests."

…

On the way back to the ship, Luke and Mara stopped by the med-ward to give the doctors the authorization form as well as a copy of Mara's genetic structure to test with. They said it would probably take a day or two to complete, which would be perfect timing for the dinner party.

"Even if she isn't your grandmother," Luke commented as he picked up Devin from a fresh change, "I think she'd adopt you anyway."

Mara was about to have a witty retort, then paused. "Now, there's a thought."

"And they say you can't choose your relatives," Luke grinned and went to sit Devin in his play pen with his toys. He watched the boy for a moment as Devin found his stuffed Ewok and began to gnaw on its paw.

"Luke," Mara's voice was quiet behind him and he turned around.

"Yes?"

"About earlier…" she trailed off, her eyes fixed on the floor.

"Which part?" he asked as he slowly approached her.

She tilted her head up and focused on him. "She was right, you are my family. I just don't know why it came as such a great shock to me."

Luke laid one hand on her chin and rubbed her cheek with his thumb to comfort her. "You've always known, Mara. Only it's one thing to acknowledge something, another to have it thrown into your face."

Her eyes shifted past him to Devin, "I love him so much."

"I know you do," he replied quietly.

Her eyes came back to his, "And I guess, in a way, I love you too."

"I know," he leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently, "I love you too."

Mara rested her head against his chest and he held her in his arms. They both knew that the love they shared for each other was that of a deep friendship and partnership to raise Devin as part of a real family… and that was all it was… a family… nothing more.

Right?


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Mara insisted on holding Devin as they made their way to Neva's apartment for the party. She did this to keep her hands off the datapad the doctors had given her. They'd completed their tests only hours earlier and Mara decided Neva should be present when they viewed the information, whatever it might say.

As they reached the grey door Devin reached out to push the call button and Mara let him. He giggled at the chime and tried to push it again.

"One's enough," she pulled the boy away from the door. "Definitely a Skywalker, always getting into things and never knowing when to quit."

Luke grinned, "It's what we do best."

She was saved from coming up with a retort by the door sliding open. A young lad of maybe fifteen with black hair and blue eyes stood in the entrance.

"Nana," he yelled back into the apartment, "the Skywalker's are here."

"Well, don't make them stand there," Neva's voice called back, "let them in."

"Right," he said loudly, then turned to them with slightly less volume to his voice. "Come on."

Luke and Mara exchanged glanced, then followed the kid inside towards the sitting room where about half a dozen people were milling about. There was a long awkward pause as they simply stood there staring at each other.

"Mara," Neva came out of the kitchen with a woman who could only be Kora, a permanently curled upper lip and flattened nose being obvious sighs of the deformity Neva spoke of before.

"Neva," Mara smiled easily.

"Good of you to come," Neva said as she let Devin take hold of her little finger.

"Thank you for inviting us," Luke said in his usual cheerful manner.

"It's not every day we get celebrities calling," this came from a dark brown-haired man who was maybe ten years their younger. Mara grimaced, wondering when this subject would come up.

"Diz," Kora said warningly, her voice nasal and blunt, "be nice, they could be family."

"We don't know yet, but it's a possibility," Neva cut in before Mara could say anything. "I hope you don't mind me telling them."

"No, it's okay," Mara assured the woman. If anything this saved some of the awkwardness the situation was sure to create.

"Did the results come in yet?" Neva asked.

"Yes," she nodded to Luke to who pulled the datapad from his pocket, "but we haven't looked at it yet. Thought it best to wait until we were all together."

"Thank you," the old woman smiled, "but first let me introduce you to the family."

"Of course," Mara handed Devin off to Luke, taking the datapad. "As you all know I'm Mara Jade Skywalker and this is my husband Luke and our son Devin."

"Mara," Neva turned her attention towards the blonde girl she thought was Kora, "this is my daughter, Kora. Lisha's sister."

"Nice to meet you," Mara smiled at her possible aunt.

"You do look so much like Lisha," Kora commented, her voice nasal and blunted. "You have Jorad's eyes though, his most distinctive feature."

"They made a very handsome pair from what I've seen," Mara replied, "and seemed to be very much in love."

"Just wait till grandma pulls out the holoalbums," Diz piped in and there was a rumble of laughter as an older dark-haired man lightly tapped the younger on the back of the head.

"The mouthy one is Diz, my youngest," Kora explained, then moved over to the other man, "and this is my husband, Mikal."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Mikal bowed his head slightly and she bowed her head in return.

Neva then pointed out another dark haired man a few years their senior and a brow-haired, blue eyed woman he had his arm around. "This is my oldest grandchild, Niran, and his wife Syal."

Niran pulled his arm from where it rested and reached to shake Mara and Luke's hand. "I barely remember my aunt," he spoke, "as I was only three when she died, but I must say, you look entirely too familiar."

"You've seen her on the holonews, dad," the kid who had answered the door earlier piped in.

"It's different seeing someone in person, Joss," he said and the kid shrugged.

A baby started to cry and Mara turned towards Luke only to see Devin happy and wide-eyed, looking at everything at once. The crying continued and Mara glanced towards the back of the room where a woman sat with a bundle in her arms. How Mara missed that earlier, she had no idea.

"Sshhh," the woman soothed the baby as she rocked him. "She doesn't want to fall asleep."

There was a murmur of sympathy from the adults in the room. Neva touched Mara's shoulder to get her attention. "That is Keta and my new great-granddaughter Mayza."

"Congratulations," Mara said to both women.

"Her husband, Dern, had to work" Neva explained, "but he wanted to meet you."

"I'm sure we will be around for awhile," Luke smiled.

"I'm sure you will," Neva gestured for everyone to take a seat. "Now, let's find out if you will be staying as friends, or family."

"Yes," Mara replied with a lump in her throat, bringing the datapad up so both her and Neva could read it.

It only took a moment for Mara to find the correct file with the complete report from the doctors. The beginning was a bunch of information about how the process took place and they skipped ahead to the statistical information.

There it was…

**Probability For Genetic Match: **

Mara eye's suddenly filled with tears.

…

There hadn't been enough seats for everyone so Luke decided to remain standing. At least this way he could keep Devin from grabbing and breaking anything. This was too important of a moment to get distracted.

Luke watched as Mara and Neva scrolled down the contents of the data and he held his breath.

He had known, for the longest time, that much of Mara's problems stemmed from the fact that she doubted herself. Before Devin came along, Mara had been right, she did not understand the true meaning of family. She feared she would not make a good mother simply because she never knew hers. It was ridiculous, but that is the hallmark of depression, it never lets you see the reality of the situation.

True, it would take time for get to know these people and become 'family' again, but this would be a beginning, and an end. The start of a new chapter in Mara's life and an end to a past which continued to haunt her.

The two women paused, then suddenly tears flowed freely from both and they began to hug each other.

"Gwan-ma," Devin giggled in his arms.

"It seems so," Luke replied with long breath and a grin forming on his face.

He then paused in complete shock. Devin had uttered his first words.

…

"Wizard," Joss rubbed his hands together after they had time to talk about the report, "this means I can rub it in Dorit's nose that I'm related to the Skywalkers!"

"Not just yet," his father pointed a warning finger at him. "We should wait a bit and then have a proper announcement or else the sludge news will eat us alive."

"You are absolutely right," Luke agreed with the man before Mara could.

That man was her cousin.

Mara shook her head as she tried to deal with all the new and different concepts that were flooding her brain.

"Well," Neva was now holding Devin in one arm and a sleeping Mayza in the other, "I think that it's time for dinner."

The family sat down at a large table where the serving droid had already prepared their food. Devin sat in a special chair and Mayza was placed in a crib just inside the other room. Mara sat next to her Aunt Kora.

Aunt. Why was this such a hard concept to roll around her head?

"So," Kora spoke up once all the food had been dished out and everyone was eating, "you really don't remember anything about Lisha?"

Mara swallowed hard the piece of sliux she had been chewing. "I remember the name Devan, but nothing else. In fact, I assumed it was my father's forename if it was even related to me at all."

"How did you find us then?" asked Mikal.

"That, was Luke's doing," she gave all the credit where it was due. "He figured out that it was a surname, then narrowed down where to look."

"Jorad was a senatorial guardsmen," it clicked with Kora, "and the Emperor would have had almost daily contact with him."

"My thoughts exactly," Luke nodded, "and luckily the records survived and the NRI have some hard workers who did a lot of the grunt work for me. I couldn't have done it without them."

Mara had to smile at Luke's honesty. He was such a good man, and would never let himself take any glory, even if it was well earned. She wondered if Devin would be like this when he grew up.

"Those men who came sniffing around," Neva said evenly as she sipped her wine.

"Yes," Luke blushed slightly, "sorry about that."

"It's okay," Neva waved him off. "You had perfect reasons for trying to be as discreet as possible."

"I'm just glad it all turned out the way it did," his hand found Mara's under the table and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Me too," Mara practically said to herself.

"So am I," Kora reached over and took Mara's other hand which had been sitting on the table idle. "You're part of the family now. All three of you."

Mikal chuckled, "We've got a lot of catching up to do."

"We plan to be on planet a few days," Mara tried hard to fight back more tears, "I'd like to hear and see everything you have on my parents."

"Of course, child," Neva smiled. "I'll get out my holoalbums."

Diz groaned but that just sent another chuckle through the room.

"Mara," Syal spoke up for the first time, "in a couple of days me, Niran, Keta and Dern were planning on going for a night out to celebrate Mayza's birth. Neva agreed to watch Mayza for the night so the new parents could get a night off."

"Brilliant idea," Neva chimed in. "I would be happy to watch Devin too."

Mara sat speechless for a moment. Her cousins wanted her to go out with them, spend time with them in a situation that wasn't exactly a 'family' environment, but one of possible friendship as well. Part of her wanted to be cynical, after all, they were famous people, but as she looked around she could see the smiles and feel the innocence of the request. They really just wanted to get to know her.

It nearly frightened her how hard it was for her to grasp that concept.

"Um," she tried to cover, "if it's okay with Luke."

He smiled warmly at her as if to say everything was going to be okay, "I'm all for it."

"Well then," she saw the approving looks of everyone and let herself let go of her anxiety, "guess that's settled."

"Good," Neva clapped her hands. "Now, let me tell you the time that Lisha and Kora got into my wardrobe when they—"

"Mom!" Kora interrupted.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"My brother owns the club," Syal explained as they were taken through a back entrance to a private room above the dance floor where the music could still be heard but the one-way glass kept them anonymous to the crowd below, "and he promised me that you two 'where never here'."

"We appreciate it," Mara said as she slid into one of the booth seats. Luke followed beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"It's not a problem," Syal waved them off then gestured for the waiter to approach, "drinks are on the house too. What do you want?"

The evening started off with a little more detailed information about the group that was now Mara's family. Luke listened as they told the stories of how they met, fell in love and got married. Soon it came down to the inevitable. "So, how did you two get together?" Dern asked, "I mean, we all know what was in the holo's, but that is never the whole story."

"Well," Luke let Mara take the lead, she was always better at this than him, "as you know we met when I was with Karrde's crew, we rescued Luke from space."

"You wanted to kill Luke," Syal piped in.

"It was an old anger," Mara blushed, "but yes."

"I knew she wouldn't harm me," Luke blurted out, strangely confident in his words.

"You say that now…" Mara teased. "Anyway, after we got things settled between us regarding our histories, we became friends."

"And one day it just became more," Keta replied wistfully.

"Something like that," Mara turned her eyes towards Luke, a softness there rarely seen.

It was a split-second decision, and he hadn't realized he had made it until he was gently kissing Mara on the lips. With all the talk it just seemed like the right moment to 'put on a show' in regards to their relationship. Perhaps their lips lingered longer than needed.

"Ahem," Niran coughed. "We get the point."

"Sorry," Luke blushed and pulled his head away, both of them straightening and recovering from the incident.

There was a bit of silence and Mara filled it with safer talk, "Devin said his first words. He called me ma-ma."

Luke hadn't gotten the chance to tell Mara that their boy had said gwan-ma, and after Devin looked Mara straight in the eyes and called her ma-ma he just didn't have the heart to correct her.

Another hour passed and about seven conversations started up at once. He discovered that Dern was a pilot himself and he was informative to talk to as he knew his stuff. Mara and Syal gave Keta all manner of advice on what to do in Mayza's first years.

More and more time passed and Luke found himself enjoying the company of Mara's family. True, he had his own friends back at the Academy, but this was decidingly different. These were ordinary folk without Jedi abilities or government connections, but they were just as complicated as him it seemed.

They were still laughing about something when Syal's brother came in and informed them that he was required by law to close the club now, much to their disappointment.

A private speeder took the couples on their way back to their homes and hotel. Luke and Mara were in general good spirits when they finally made it to their hotel suite, but Mara stopped just inside the entrance.

"Something wrong?" Luke turned back towards her when he realized she didn't follow.

"It feels… strange," she answered, "Devin not being here."

"He's safe," Luke assured her, though he knew she was keeping an eye out on the boy through the Force same as he had been.

"I know," she gave him a light smile, "just feels different is all, not having to worry about him, as much at least, and feeding him, cleaning him, tucking him in."

He had to agree with her there, not having Devin for the night did put a kink into their normal routine. "Well, let's consider this a small vacation."

Mara raised one slim eyebrow, "You know, sounds like a brilliant idea."

"Aren't all of mine?" Luke grinned.

"You wish," she teased, then headed off to the bedroom. "I am going to shower, and then I think I'll go to bed and actually sleep in for once."

"Now _that's_ a brilliant idea," he called after her as she disappeared down the small hall in the luxury suite that led to the bedroom.

Luke pulled off his outer tunic and kicked off his shoes, falling onto the plush sofa so kindly provided in the middle of the living area. With a flick of the Force he turned on the sound system and let a light aria play through the room.

It had been a good day.

…

Mara was still smiling when she walked into the refresher, her hair tumbling down over her shoulders as she took out the pins. She hadn't had a good night like that in a long time: mindless chatting, a few glasses of wine, and freedom.

The smile fell off of Mara's features, ugly guilt surfacing. She loved Devin, but it was true that life would have been much easier, simpler, without him. Having a fun night out wouldn't be a vacation, it would be something she did whenever she pleased.

Shaking her head she started to slip off her jewelry. Her life wasn't completely over. She had Devin and Luke, friends at the Academy, and now her blood family. True, life wouldn't be like before, but it was good now.

Until it ended.

Devin was talking now, in a few short years he'd be ready to start training at the Academy. She'd want to be around for him but his time would be taken up learning first the basics of education, then later his Force training. Devin wouldn't need her like he does now… and it would be the perfect moment for Luke and Mara to complete this arrangement.

Her face tensed as she fought back tears. She wouldn't be needed anymore.

Luke would still be a father to Devin, but he would now be free to become a real father with a woman who could be a real wife to him, not just family. He'd always be there for her as family, that she knew, but he deserved the right to find true happiness.

As for herself, perhaps she could stay on at the Academy, finally do some Force training as she always promised Luke. She could keep helping out Kam as well as anything else since she'd have more free time. This way she could see Devin more often than if she went back to Karrde, if he would even accept her back.

The sad truth was… now that she had a family, she wanted more herself.

She never thought that she would daydream about having a real husband and more than one child, yet, she found herself doing so more often than she would ever admit. Having Devin was painful, but she'd do it all over again, maybe she'd have a girl this time, genetics willing.

A wistful smile fell on her lips then slowly fell further.

Once they both moved on, who would touch her? Men would probably think they would have to compare to the great Luke Skywalker, and while she was sure there were plenty who she could find happiness with, none would take that risk. She was also a mother now, and that came with its own baggage. She was also older, and not as attractive as she had once been.

Staring into the full length mirror she smoothed out the lines of her dark green dress. It had a modest cut in its green material, showing a little bit of cleavage and one leg. She had worn sexier outfits before with cuts in places a bit too risqué for a Jedi Master's wife, and as much as she would like to bring those outfits out again, they would never fit her. She had bought this the day before when she realized she had no more eveningwear.

Could she still find a partner to keep her in this wonderful addiction called family?

What she needed was a man's opinion… one who would always be honest with her.

…

Luke lounged on the sofa, still listening to the music. They would be going back to the Academy in two days, back to work, and while the Jedi meant everything to him, there was something to be said about having a moment where nothing preyed on his mind nor others needing his service.

"Luke," Mara came into the room, half undressed with her wild hair across her shoulders.

"Yeah," he said, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Am I attractive?"

There was a pause, perhaps it was a long one, and in the end he could only think to say, "Is this a trick question?"

"How can it be a trick question!" she practically shouted.

"I don't know," he defended, sitting up. "It's not often I get women asking me if I think they're attractive, let alone you."

"Oh," she put her hands on her hips, "so I don't count among women now either?"

He stood, shaking his head. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

"I had a simple question," she pointed her finger at him, "and all I wanted was a simple yes or no."

"That was not a simple question, Mara," he was undaunted. "It holds too many complications."

"Right," she snickered, her hands back on her hips, "what complications."

Unfortunately he was stuck, and no going back now. At least she didn't look armed this time.

"Let's say," he started, trying not to fall into his teacher persona, "that I said I don't find you attractive."

Mara began to start and he stopped her with one raised finger, "Ah, let me finish."

"Fine," she grumbled.

"Now," he started to pace slightly, "if I don't find you attractive, this means several things. One, my tastes in women are my own and not every male in the galaxy thinks the same. Two, I'm your friend and as a rule friends try not to think of other friends in that way, makes life complicated."

"And if you did," she tapped her fingers and tilted her head in tediousness, "find me attractive."

"It means," he found himself taking one step closer to her to get his point across, "that I consider you a friend, but one of us is having thoughts we shouldn't. That we are married and share a bed but one us of has considered things we shouldn't. That there is a line in this partnership that has been crossed."

"So," she said quietly, "I guess you don't then."

He should have immediately agreed with her, and tried, but his own voice wouldn't betray him.

…

When Luke didn't answer right away, it took a moment for Mara's mind to register the implications.

"Luke?" she whispered his name, slowly closing the distance between them.

"Mara?" he didn't even try to hide the situation.

She tried to study his electric eyes for even more truths, "You find me attractive."

His reply was a simple, "Yes."

The corner of her mouth tipped up in a smirk, "Do you now?"

"Stop being a tease," he grumbled, turning away.

Not wanting the discussion to end as there was more too it, she grabbed his arm and tried to yank him back around. She bitterly spat, "You could use a good tease."

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her body flush against him. Trapping her hand between them he quickly grabbed the other and held it behind her body so that she was defenseless, well, unless she actually wanted to hurt him.

"What is with you?" he said in a voice that spoke of a person who had just snapped. "For someone is who is so damn good at what she does and confident and competent enough to command dozens of men and perform military operations, it completely boggles the mind that you could have so little self-esteem."

Anger started to boil at his words, "How dare you begin to presume about my self-esteem!"

"You just asked me if you were attractive!" he shouted back incredulously

"It was just a question," she said through gritted teeth.

He leaned in closer, his words low but clear, "Why did you have to ask it?"

Defeated, she hung her head, there was no way to ignore the fact that he was right. "I… I just wanted to know that men would still want me."

"Of course they would," he let go of her hand behind her back to reach up and tilt her head to look at him. "Why wouldn't they?"

Ashamed, she admitted her selfish guilt. "I haven't been able to shed all the weight from the pregnancy."

He raised one eyebrow and looked at her like she had grown another head, "Don't tell me you think you're fat."

"Well," she started back, the anger rising again, "I'm not skinny."

"You're beautiful," he blurted out and it gave Mara pause. Attractiveness is different from beauty.

"Excuse me?" she said quietly.

Now he turned his head as if that would cover the guilty secret he was about to share. "Before, you were skinny, and while that could be attractive to some men, I thought you were too skinny. You looked unhealthy to me, stressed, and that wasn't attractive."

She moved his face to meet her eyes. "And now?"

"You look like a woman," he admitted solidly, his hand sliding up her arm to push back her hair. "Just the right curves in all the right places."

"Luke," the word trembled on her lips.

"Yes, Mara," he replied, a dark but not uninviting haze falling over the blue of his eyes.

Their lips where together before she knew it was happening. Hungrily they pressed together, tongues quickly finding access to each other's mouths as both fought for control. Both hands now free she wrapped them around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair to push him harder into the passionate embrace.

They pushed and pulled on each other until Mara found herself with her back to a wall. Never faltering in the kiss, one hand began to roam Luke's body just as she felt Luke's run down her sides to her thighs. When he reached the exposed skin of the slit, flesh touching flesh, there was a jolt of something indefinable between them.

Luke didn't move save for pulling his head away from hers, his chest heaving to catch his breath. "Got… to stop… or else…"

Her lips trembled, all thoughts blunted save one, "Or else what?"

Their eyes caught again, and there was no going back.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

It hadn't meant anything.

It was simply two sexually repressed individuals finding an outlet with each other. A mutual agreement to use each other's bodies to release a tension that had been building for years.

They were adults and could take responsibly for their actions and move on without any awkwardness.

At least that was what Luke tried to tell himself as she gazed down as Mara's sleeping form curled up against his body, her red hair splayed across his bare chest.

Who was he kidding?

True, the first time they coupled that night it had been nothing but release, meaningless sex to feed two physically starved bodies. It could have stopped then. They could have backed away from each other, apologized and moved on.

Instead, the rest of the evening had been unlike anything he had ever experienced.

With wordless consent he had led Mara into the bedroom and for hours they had made love like two merged souls. It was a pleasure that reached into his very being and consumed him whole. Never had it been as powerful between him and another woman.

He was in love.

There was no other way to explain the emotions that swam through him. He had always felt something for Mara, a kinship, especially after they took on the challenge of raising a child together. Since then they had spent so much time together that he had begun to know her as well as he knew himself.

Was he mistaking their closeness as love?

No, he was close to plenty during the war and afterwards, he certainly never desired them the way he still desired Mara even after their night of passion.

She understood him, that was the key.

No other woman he had been with could accept him as the Jedi Master and all the needs and requirements he had to fulfill in that role. No other woman understood the darkness and how it never truly goes away.

It had all become a non-issue, his role as a Jedi, her non-role as a Jedi, all of it. They were there for each other, and that was final.

But did she share this same outlook as he did on the situation? Would she see friendship and lust where he saw companionship and love? Did this night mean more to her than just a release?

Certainly it wouldn't be the first time that she had used a man for those ends.

There was a slight icy stab in the general area of his heart, but he rode it through. Mara was over that time in her life, he knew that, but after being without for so long could he blame her for taking advantage of the situation and his willingness if that was indeed what she did? Considering everything, no, he couldn't.

Deep down he knew that Mara loved him, but would that be enough for her? The phrase 'damaged goods' did little to describe the full scope of her emotional state.

Too soon, this had all happened too soon.

If he wasn't careful he would end up losing her, he knew it. She wasn't ready to hear his declarations of love. It would be taken out of context and make her skittish.

No, he wasn't losing her. When she woke up he would follow her lead, and when the time was right, they would become a true family.

…

Mara was awake long before she opened her eyes. It took time for her to sort through the previous night and determine what had happened to end her up naked, snuggled against Luke, very intimate aches all over her body.

She remembered being depressed about her looks, about men still finding her attractive even though it seemed foolish to even care. Wanting to know the truth, she had asked Luke to be honest with her, and he had. He found her desirable, very desirable.

Kissing led to touching which led to a moment of frantic coupling that left her sated but wanting more.

There was such a sincere look in his eyes as he led her into the bedroom and proceeded to make love to her throughout the night. He didn't demand anything of her and worshiped her body as if it was an altar.

How could she have done this to him?

Mentally cursing herself she tried to figure out a way to correct the mistake they had just made. Through her own selfish depression she had opened the door for Luke to give into basic needs of physical contact, a door he had purposely closed in order to protect them and their future.

Knowing that Luke was now awake himself, and neither had moved for fear of the confrontation to come, she took a deep breath and lifted her head to meet Luke's question filled eyes.

"I…" she wasn't sure what she was about to say, but Luke interrupted her anyway.

"Don't," he swallowed hard, "don't say you're sorry. Please."

Perhaps she had been considering apologizing for the night, but he was right, what was there to apologize for? They had both consented and it had been physically gratifying on so many levels.

"I'm not sorry that it happened," she replied softly, "but that doesn't mean it should have."

He closed his eyes for a moment, breathing long and steady, then nodded slightly. "You think it was a mistake."

She could feel the pain in his words just as well as she heard it. "I used you Luke, there is no excuse for that."

"Do not even dare to compare last night to those of your past," pain had turned into anger. "You slept with those men out of numbness and depression. I would have never let us be together last night if I had thought that those things were what led us to this bed."

Instantly she felt guilt for misjudging her friend, of course he would not have taken advantage of her, but is there no way she couldn't have taken advantage of him?

"Mara," he pushed her hair back from her face, "ask yourself why you allowed this to happen."

"I," she stumbled over her own thoughts, still trying to understand the question that had plagued her since she had woken up. "I've felt so good these past few days. I have a family now and they accept me. I have you and Devin… life, for once, has been good to me."

He smiled at her, a caring smile. "It's hard not to continue on the path of joy once you've found it."

"You'd know all about that, Farmboy," she smiled warmly at him.

He looked as if he was going to say something, but simply found her hand and kissed her knuckles sweetly. It felt very comforting to be in his arms like this, held, and, if she didn't cross hairs with semantics, she even felt loved.

"A girl could get used to this," she commented and watched him blush, "which is why it can't happen again."

"Are you sure," he said after a pause.

She was tempted to say no as her body reminded her of how wonderful it had been, however, she had to be practical about this. "We're friends, Luke, and if we want to remain being friends once this is all said and done, then we can't be lovers."

"Is that all you'd think we'd be?" he asked, his brow wrinkled, "just lovers?"

"What else is there?" she shook her head.

"We could be a family," he answered quietly.

"We are a family, Luke," she rested her hand against his cheek, "and we always will be, even after the divorce."

"Right," he said flatly, "the divorce."

"Luke," she said sternly, "don't you start getting all noble on me."

"I'm not getting noble," he shot back.

"Yes, you are," she started to sit up and then realized she was completely exposed. Luke looked away quickly and she grabbed the blanket to cover herself up. "Anyway, you are doing exactly what I told you not to do. You think because you have this responsibility towards Devin you have one towards me too and you don't."

He turned back sharply, "You're my wife."

"Only because of Devin," she pointed her finger at him. "One day you are going to want a real wife and a child of your own, Luke."

At the mention of children, his eyes went wide, "Um, Mara?"

"Don't worry," she calmed him, "Cilghal has had me on repress meds since after the birth in order to keep me balanced."

"Oh, okay," he almost sounded disappointed.

"Listen, Luke, I'm going to lay it all out for you, so listen carefully," she took a deep breath, she knew what she was doing. "What we shared was beautiful, and I thank you for it, however, if we allow ourselves to keep going down this path, we will end up in an impossible situation."

He took his time, but he finally accepted her words, "If this is what you want."

"It's not about wanting, Luke," her eyes trailed over his body quickly, and she knew it was going to be hard not to think about what awaited under the sheets and the passion he was able to display, "but it's what we need to do, for the sake of us, and Devin."

"Then I guess we should sleep apart for the next few days," he sighed.

"Probably for the best," she agreed.

He glanced over at the crono, "Do you think we could just lay here in bed, like we were, until time to pick up Devin?"

What he suggested was dangerous, went against what they just now agreed, but her body moved without conferring with her brain and she snuggled up beside Luke again. They laid like that for another hour, neither able to speak.

A part of her screamed at how right it all felt, but no, she would not be selfish again and take away Luke's chance at real, true happiness in the future.

* * *

**I regret nothing!** _/flees_


End file.
